Danny Phantom in The ReAwakening
by TrojanHalks2012
Summary: After a freak accident Danielle loses her voice and finds herself under the influence of a new technique called The Phantom Fury. But will the power of the Phantom Fury be enough to stop Dark Phantom and Pariah Dark after they engage in a union that could decide the fate of the Ghost Zone and the entire Planet?
1. Chapter 1 Phantom Brawl

**After months of rewriting and reviewing, I have finally finished the redo of The Re-Awakening. The story itself is relatively the same and very little has actually changed except that some scenes have been extended, shortened, fused or just removed entirely, reducing the story from over 20 chapters to only 10. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Phantom Brawl:

Danny and Tucker ran along a rundown street and ducked and hid behind the broken wall of a building that looked on the verge of collapse.

Danny was wearing his 'Doomed' phantom cyber-suit with one small difference. He was wearing a Fenton Phone that was held on with a black strap that went across his head. It could be easily seen in his white hair.

Tucker was wearing his golden yellow cyber-suit from the 'Doomed' game as well. He also had a Fenton Phone sticking out of his pointed helmet.

They poked their heads out from behind the broken wall and look out through a hole at the rest of the town. Destroyed buildings all on the verge of collapse could be seen all the way to the horizon. The whole town looked like it had been bombed during a war.

It was clearly daylight out, but the sun was blocked out by the clouds above, making the town look very musky. Dust filled the air as concrete structures crumbled to the ground due to being severely cracked and unstable.

Tucker held up a gun and rested it on his shoulder as he charged it for attack. Danny silently charged his hands for a blast on the first person they saw.

Becky and Nicole appeared further down the street. They were also wearing their own cyber-suits. They held their own guns at the ready, prepared to fire on anything that moved. They stood back to back as they slowly made their way down the street in the direction Danny and Tucker were hiding.

"Don't make a move until I give the signal," Danny ordered Tucker as he prepared himself to jump out to attack the two girls.

Tucker cocked his gun like a shotgun and aimed with the sight that was mounted on top. "Got it dude, just say when."

* * *

Standing back to back, Nicole and Becky slowly made their way down the dusty road. They had their guns held up, pointed out away from them. They were prepared to shoot at anything that moved.

Nicole was wearing a cyber-suit, same as Danny and Tucker. It was white and blue, and had purple striping's lining her arms and legs. She had a yellow 'N' located on the chest plating of her suit. She wore red safety glasses over her eyes and had a Fenton Phone in her ear.

Becky's cyber-suit was dark green in color and had a red star on her suits chest plating. She had yellow striping lining her arms and legs. She also wore red safety glasses, and also had a Fenton Phone.

Nicole's eyes swept from side to side. A bead of sweat rolled down her face as she continued sweeping her eyes. "It's quiet…too quiet," she said to Becky quietly as the bead of sweat fell to the ground.

"NOW!" Danny yelled out from behind a wall. He and Tucker jumped out of hiding and blasted at the two girls with ecto-beams and gun.

The two girls dodged the two attacks and back-flipped to their feet. They raised their own guns and aimed at Danny and Tucker, but before they could fire, Tucker tossed a grenade at them.

"RUN!" Becky yelled. They both darted away from the explosive just in time. They rolled as they hit the ground.

Becky rolled onto her back, but Nicole rolled onto her feet and fired her gun, hitting Tucker square in the chest as he prepared to throw another grenade.

"YAAAAA!" he screamed as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Tucker!" Danny yelled from the air as he watched his friend disappear. He scowled at the two girls in anger as they aimed their guns at him and fired.

He easily dodged out of the way due to his years of ghost hunting experience. He flew down to the ground and flew at the two girls as fast as he could.

With the look of revenge in his eyes, he charged up his fist with energy and fired a powerful blast at the two girls.

Thinking quickly, Nicole pushed a button on a small control panel on her wrist, activating a dome shield that surrounded Becky and herself.

Danny's blast reflected off the shield and exploded on contact with an already damaged brick wall. The wall crumbled to the ground after being hit by the powerful blast. As the bricks fell, Danny halted his flight and tried to run away from the falling bricks, but wasn't fast enough.

He was buried in bricks as the wall collapsed on top of him. As he unburied himself, Nicole and Becky walked up to him and pointed their guns in his face.

"Sorry Danny…" Nicole started.

"But you lose," Becky finished.

As they charged their guns and got ready to fire, Danny closed his eyes tightly and braced for impact by covering his head with his arms.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," a girl's voice rang out from behind them.

Nicole and Becky turned to face the girl who spoke. They had cocked eyebrows as they looked behind them. Then their confused faces turned to fear when Valerie aimed her own gun at them and fired.

"AHHHHHH!" the two girls screamed as the blast hit them both. They both disappeared in puffs of smoke just like Tucker.

Danny looked up at Valerie and smiled gratefully as she extended out her hand to help him up.

Unlike the others, she was wearing her red and black ghost huntress suit given to her by Technus, and like all the others, she too had a Fenton Phone just barely seen beneath her helmets face shield.

"Thanks Val, you got here just in time," Danny thanked her as he stood up on his feet.

"No problem Danny," Valerie said to him. "I just happened to be in the area."

"Danny!" another girl's voice rang out from both of their Fenton Phones.

The call was for him so he pushed a button on his Fenton Phone. "What's up Jazz?" he asked his older sister.

"I need some help over here!" Jazz yelled through her Fenton Phone. A gun shot is heard through their Fenton Phones. "NOW!" Jazz yelled.

Danny and Valerie gasped when they heard a large explosion on the other side of the deserted town. A cloud of dust and smoke rose into the air. "JAZZ!" they both yell. Valerie grabbed Danny by the wrist and dragged him with her as she accelerated away towards the explosion on her glider.

* * *

Shortly after the large explosion occurred, Jazz crashed through the wall of an unstable building. The force of the blast caused the building to collapse with Jazz still inside. A tower of dust and smoke rose from the fallen debris as the building collapsed.

Within the debris, Jazz unburied herself and stood up. She ran out of the smoke and dust, and grabbed the gun she dropped when she was blasted into the building.

Like everyone else, she wore a cyber-suit. It was red with yellow stripping lining it. She had a yellow 'J' on her chest plating. She wore orange safety glasses and had a Fenton Phone hanging on her ear.

"Please hurry Danny?" Jazz pleaded with him with the use of her Fenton Phone. "Sam isn't letting up her assault."

"Don't worry," Danny reassured her. "Valerie and I are on our way."

"Pleading with the enemy, I'm gunna eliminate you for that," another girls voice said from behind and above Jazz. She turned and gasped in terror when she saw Sam run up behind her. Sam rammed her in the side with her elbow, causing her to fall to the ground.

Sam was also wearing a cyber-suit. It was a bulky black suit of armor with purple strips lining its arms and legs. Her suit had spiked grey plating's on her shoulders and grey straps crossing the chest of the suit of armor that had purple skulls lining them. She wore combat boots and gauntlets of similar design to her suit. Her helmet didn't have her face design. The face that showed was purple with aggressive looking red eyes. On top of the helmet was a large black pony tail that was just a larger version of Sam's.

"Enemy!" Jazz said to her. "But they're on my side."

Sam grabbed Jazz by her neck and lifted her into the air. Jazz grabbed Sam's armored arm and tried to make her let go as she struggled to get free. "No…but they're my enemy," Sam said sternly.

Then using her massive arm, she threw Jazz into another building's brick wall. Jazz didn't crash through it this time. She made a Jazz shaped impact crater in the bricks when she hit them.

Sam held up a gun and shot five blasts at Jazz. Each of the blasts bound her wrists, feet and neck to the brick wall she was now stuck to. Jazz struggled against the bindings, desperately trying to get free. She looked terrified as Sam walked up to her and pointed a hand gun in her face.

"And so are you," Sam growled angrily as she charged the gun.

Jazz's terrified expression changed to sheer joy when she looked behind Sam. She cocked an eyebrow in confusion. She turned to see Danny and Valerie flying straight at them.

Valerie released Danny from her grasp and he flew away as the glider disappeared from beneath Valerie's feet. Using her momentum, she lifted her leg and prepared to kick Sam when they collided.

Sam gasped and shrieked as Valerie slammed into her. The force of Valerie's kick sent Sam flying away.

Danny flew up to Jazz and blasted away the bindings holding her to the building. She fell to the ground on her feet and rubbed her wrists.

"Thank goodness you guys showed up," Jazz sighed in relief. "She was about to waste me."

"No problem sis," Danny replied. "But Valerie may need some back-up."

Valerie rolled to the ground then stood up and got into a defensive position as Sam confronted her.

"Cheap shot," Sam said as she rubbed a bruise on her face.

"Not cheap enough," Valerie mocked her.

"Do you think you even stand a chance against me?" Sam asked as she got into a defensive stance as well.

"I'm a ninth degree black belt and know more than a dozen forms of Karate," Valerie said with a large grin.

"Maybe she doesn't need our help," Jazz said as she sat on a large concrete brick and relaxed. Danny followed suit.

Sam pulled out a gun and fired a shot at Valerie who reacted by pushing a button on the control panel on her arm. Her arm glowed with a pink energy as she swung her arm, swatting the energy shot away from her.

After swatting away the attack, Valerie charged at Sam with her arm pulled back into a punch. She swung at Sam as soon as she got close enough, but Sam jumped and did a front flip over her.

Valerie swung but missed Sam when she jumped over her. The force of her punch made her spin in a circle, resulting in her tripping over her own feet. She fell to the ground and back-flipped onto her feet.

She got back into a defensive position and motioned for Sam to attack her by flexing her fingers open and closed. She smirked as she did this. Sam scowled at her in anger by lowering her eyebrows in disgust. She growled before she charged at Valerie.

Valerie did the same and charged at Sam. They both swung their fists at each other in an attempt to hit the other, but they both dodged at the same time as they swung at the other.

Valerie dropped to the ground and swung her legs in a kick in an attempt to trip Sam, but she jumped and punched at Valerie as she dodged her kick. Valerie rolled out of the way of Sam's fist, causing her to punch the ground.

Valerie jumped to her feet and did multiple back flips away from Sam. She grabbed the remnants of an old flag pole and spun around it and landed on her feet. She bent down and grabbed the bottom of the ten foot long pole and pulled it out of the ground. It had a ball of blacktop stuck to the bottom.

Sam raised a gun and fired at Valerie in anger. She reacted quickly by swinging the pole at the energy that was shot by the gun. The power of the attack was knocked away by the pole, but not before it blew the blacktop off the end of the pole.

Valerie swung the pole around her body and lay it across her shoulders. She motioned Sam to attack again by flexing her fingers open and closed.

This angered Sam greatly. She charged at Valerie and let out a battle cry. Valerie followed suit and raised the pole over her head.

As they drew closer together, Valerie swung the bar down on Sam. Sam reacted by activating a purple energy dome. The pole hit the top of the dome, sending purple sparks flying in every direction.

Valerie withdrew the pole and swung it at Sam's side just as she let the shield down, but Sam caught the pole in her hands.

Valerie gasped as Sam turned around, swinging the pole around. The force of the swing caused Valerie to go flying after she let go of the pole.

Before crashing to the ground, Valerie braced her hands on the pavement and pushed herself into a back flip and landed on her feet. She looked up at Sam with an aggravated look. Sam grinned evilly as she bent the ten foot pole into the shape of a boomerang.

Sam threw the boomerang pole at Valerie. The bent, metal pole hit Valerie in the stomach. Because the pole was in the shape of a boomerang, when it hit her, it spun her in circles as it flew away from the battle.

Feeling victorious, Sam turned towards Danny and Jazz who got up immediately and prepared themselves for an attack. She calmly walked towards the two siblings as they stood defensively. They both gritted their teeth in anger as Sam approached them.

"Time to finish the both of you right here…right now," Sam said sternly as she raised a gun and aimed it at the two Fenton's. They prepared themselves for the attack but never had to worry.

Before Sam could fire, the boomerang pole she had thrown at Valerie came back to the battle scene. As she continued spinning in circles due to the pole, she grabbed the end of the pole and swung it as she spun closer to Sam. She stopped spinning just as she swung the pole, hitting Sam in the side, sending her flying into a building.

The building collapsed on top of Sam shortly after she crashed through the wall. A cloud of smoke rose from the debris. Then the debris flew everywhere as Sam threw it off her. She scowled evilly at Valerie. Her eyes started glowing bloodthirsty red with revenge.

Valerie readied herself for Sam to attack. She did this by ripping the bent pole in half at the point it was bent at so she was holding two, five foot long poles in each hand. She charged at Sam and gave out a battle cry. She held the two poles behind her as she charged at Sam.

Sam bent down and grabbed a large concrete brick and threw it at Valerie. She grunted as she chucked the large brick with all her might.

Valerie front flipped over the brick, causing it to crash to the ground behind her. She landed on the ground and continued charging at Sam.

Sam bent down and picked up another large brick that was smaller than the last. She grunted again as she chucked it at Valerie.

Instead of jumping over it this time, Valerie stuck one of the poles in a hole in the brick and flexed her arm down, causing the brick to crash to the ground. She pole vaulted over the destroyed brick and continued her charge at Sam.

Getting aggravated, Sam had to think quick as Valerie drew closer. She picked up a smaller brick and held onto it as she began charging at Valerie. She threw it when they were a few yards away from colliding with each other.

Valerie reacted quickly and did the exact same thing she did with the last brick. She stuck the pole in a hole in the brick and forced it to the ground, resulting in her pole vaulting over the brick. While she was in the middle of her pole vault, Sam jumped and kicked her in the stomach.

Unable to recover from the kick, Valerie crashed to the ground and rolled to a stop at a pile of bricks after she dropped the two poles. She sat up and rubbed her head in pain. She then looked up and got a scared look on her face as Sam approached her. Sam raised her gun and shot Valerie without even saying a word.

"YAAAAAAAAH!" Valerie screamed from being shot. She disappeared in a puff of smoke just like Tucker, Nicole and Becky did before her.

Sam laughed at her victory after the smoke that was Valerie, disappeared, but before she could prepare herself for an attack from Danny and Jazz, Danny ran up behind her and grabbed one of the poles.

He jumped over Sam and wrapped the pole around her, binding her arms to her sides so she couldn't move them.

Sam looked down at her arms then looked up at Danny with a grin. She bent down and spun, kicking Danny square in the chest, sending him flying into the pile of bricks Valerie had landed in front of.

"Nice try Danny," Sam said to him. "But you're not going to stop me that easily. I'll be able to get this off in a minute…just you watch."

Danny looked up at her as he lay on the ground. She grinned and flexed her muscles, bending the edges of the pole out so she could pull her arms free.

"Then we'll just have to stop you before you can," Jazz yelled out from behind her.

Sam stopped resisting the metal binding that Danny wrapped around her and turned just in time to see Jazz jump at her and wrap the other pole around her neck.

Jazz placed her hands on Sam's shoulders and flipped over Sam. While she flipped over her, she grabbed Sam's large pony tail, and threw her over her shoulders using her back as leverage.

Sam went flying over the pile of bricks Danny was lying next to. She crashed to the ground and rolled to a stop with her face in the dirt.

She raised her head off the ground and spat out a mouthful of dirt. She stood up and flexed her muscles until the pole was spread open enough for her to pull her arms free.

She grabbed the ends of the pole and unwrapped the pole and tossed it aside. She looked up into the air and scowled when she saw Danny and Jazz floating about a hundred feet above her.

Danny and Jazz grinned as they looked down at Sam. "What are you two grinning at!" Sam yelled at them.

"Look at the ends of the pole around your neck," Jazz yelled down to her.

Sam grabbed the pole Jazz wrapped around her neck. Her eyes widened with fear when she noticed what was there.

Stuck to the ends of the pole were two grenades set to explode. The pole was wrapped around her neck too much for her to pull it over her head.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Sam screamed as the grenades exploded.

After the explosion subsided, all that remained of Sam was a puff of black smoke that quickly disappeared when a light breeze blew through the area.

Danny and Jazz floated down to the ground where Sam was standing. Jazz walked over to where Sam had been standing and examined a black burn spot on the ground.

"Man that was pretty brutal," Jazz said as she kicked the burnt ground with her foot.

"Just one more enemy to find," Danny said cautiously as he looked around nervously for an invisible attacker. "And there are two of us so we have the upper hand."

Suddenly an ecto-blast came out of nowhere and nailed Jazz in the back. "YAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"JAZZ!" Danny yelled as he turned around to see his sister, but it was too late. She had already disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"The score is even, the match is set, and the odds of winning are dead even," a girl's voice above him declared. Danny looked up in anger and saw Dani floating above him. She crossed her arms and grinned at him. "Which is good for me, because fighting you by yourself is gunna be hard enough as it is."

Like everyone else, she too wore a cyber-suit very similar to Danny's. Not only was it black and white but it also had green electrode like strips that ran up and down her sleeves, and converged in an oval around the white DP symbol on her chest. Her new emerald ear rings matched this new form better than before.

Her make-up had changed as well. Her red lipstick had turned a bright green and her mascara had turned green as well, highlighting her already bright green eyes, behind a pair of green protective glasses.

Her suit was different from her phantom suit. Both gloves were black and had two green horizontal stripes, both sleeves were white; the green stripes ran up it and onto her upper torso which was completely black. The four stripes merged into an oval around the DP symbol. She wore protective shoulder padding's similar to Danny's.

Her mid-riff was covered by her shirt and pants. Her pants had the same color design with the exception of three horizontal green strips that ran up and down the white side of her pants.

She floated down to the ground and touched down a few yards away from Danny. She removed the Fenton Phone from her ear and held it in front of her. "Just the two of us…no more team mates…no more use for these." She tossed the Fenton Phone into the air and blasted it with an energy ray from one finger.

Danny removed his Fenton Phone and grinned. Instead of tossing it into the air, he crushed it in his hand by making a tight fist. He relaxed his fingers, letting the crushed pieces fall out. They had been reduced to dust. The pieces never touched the ground. A light breeze blew the dust away as he relaxed his hand.

"I should let you know…I'm not going easy on you just because you're my sister," Danny warned her as he got into a defensive position.

"You gunna go easy on me because I'm a girl?" Dani asked as she too got into a defensive position, even though she already knew the answer.

"Not a chance," Danny said with a grin as he charged up his hands with energy.

"Just what I was expecting," Dani said with a grin as she too charged up her hands with energy.

They both jumped into the air and charged at each other. They pulled their arms back, ready to punch the other.

They swung their arms at each other, but neither of them dodged the others glowing fist. They punched each other's fists. Their fists rubbed passed each other as they moved forward with their punches.

They eventually stopped when their lower arms were pressed against the others. They struggled to push back the other. They grit their teeth tightly as they used all of their strength against the other. They stared angrily into each other's eyes as they struggled against the other.

Their powers kept growing. Green electricity started sparking between the two. The ground underneath them started cracking due to the magnitude of their continuously growing ghost power.

Eventually, their powers exploded, blasting them both backwards into separate, unstable buildings. Both buildings collapsed on top of the two phantoms.

They unburied themselves from the debris after the smoke from the collapsed buildings cleared away.

Without taking any time to recover from their attacks, they took off into the air and flew at each other. They grabbed each other's hands and held the other off when they came in contact with the other.

More green electricity sparked between the two as they continued to let their energy build against the other.

"Give up Dani," Danny told her through his tightly gritted teeth. "You know you can't win."

Dani smirked at his request. "I haven't even started to fight you at my best yet," she chuckled.

Then to back up her statement, the green glow around her hands turned a bright shade of green as she built up a large amount of energy.

Danny's eyes widen in fear as she released her energy through her hands. The amount of power was too much for Danny to hold back.

The power of the blast sent him flying backwards and to the ground. He crashed into the remnants of a dead tree. He crashed through it and landed at the base of another pile of bricks.

Dani floated down and landed on the trunk of the dead tree, balancing herself on the dead wood as she looked down on Danny with a grin on her face.

"What makes you think you can beat me?" she asked him as her grin widened.

Then she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Surprised, she turned to see…

Danny fired a strong energy blast from both hands, hitting her in the stomach, forcing her off the dead tree trunk and over the pile of bricks.

She crashed to the ground and rolled to a stop. She rolled onto her back as white smoke rose from her cyber-suit.

She leaned up on her arms and watched as the two Danny's landed on the pile of bricks in front of her. They fused back into one before he started laughing. "Because I have yet to use my full power as well," he answered her question.

This angered Dani. She jumped to her feet and charged at Danny. He got into a defensive position, ready for her attack, but he wasn't expecting what she was about to do.

When she was about half way to him, she vanished in mid-flight. She didn't turn invisible. She had just moved so fast she couldn't be seen. She instantly reappeared in front of Danny.

He gasped when she appeared in his face. "PEEK-A-BOO!" she yelled with a grin on her face. She brought back her arm and charged her fist with energy.

"No…wait Dani…I'm not ready," he pleaded with her because he wasn't ready for this kind of maneuver.

"That's not my problem," she stated before she began rapidly punching him in the stomach as fast as she could. Her arms appeared to be nothing but blurs as she punched him in the gut over and over.

She ended her attack with a swift kick to the chin. She had charged her foot while she was punching him. When she was done, she backed away about a foot and delivered the high powered kick to his face, sending him flying through the wall of a building.

It was stronger than the other buildings in the area, so didn't collapse when Danny crashed through it. Dani followed him into the building through a broken window immediately after she attacked him with her super-fast, and powerful, attack combo.

She hovered above the floor of a dusty hallway. She swept her eyes slowly as she looked for Danny among the debris that lay on the floor.

Danny phased up through the floor behind her silently. He stayed invisible so she couldn't see him. He charged up his hands and prepared to fire, but Dani was too smart for this kind of sneak attack on Danny's part.

"I'm not stupid Danny," she said to him without even turning to look at him in his invisible state. "I know you're behind me, and I know you're about to attack."

Suddenly Danny made himself visible, only he wasn't behind her; he was in front of her. She gasped when he appeared in front of her.

"Well you're half right," he said mockingly before a second Danny became visible behind her and grabbed her arms and held her in a shoulder lock.

"What the!" she screamed as she struggled to get free.

"You're too easily manipulated," Danny said as the first fused into the one holding her. "What are you going to do now?" he asked her mockingly.

She opened her eyes and smirked. "I'll show you what I'm going to do," she answered. "But you're not going to like it."

She raised her feet into the air and used her ghost energy to rocket herself and Danny backwards into a wall that crumbled when they crashed through it. They landed on the floor of another room.

The force of the crash was enough to make Danny let her go from the shoulder lock. She jumped to her feet and stood defensively as Danny did the same.

"Nice move," Danny congratulated her mockingly. "Too bad it wasn't a new one."

"You want a new move?" Dani asked with a cocked eyebrow. "Fine, you got it," she yelled at him.

She lowered her arms to her sides as she stood up straight. She closed her eyes and opened them. When she opened her eyes, they were blue instead of green.

A blue aurora began emitting from her entire body as she built up her cold energy. She let it build to a point where every time she exhaled, you could see her breath. She even built it to a point where her hair turned from white to being made out of blue ice.

Her skin didn't turn blue and she wasn't shivering uncontrollably. She was in complete control of the cold energy she was building up inside her body.

"You'd better button up Danny," she warned him as her eyes started glowing bright blue. "It's about to get chilly in here."

She took in a deep breath of cold air. The blue aurora that surrounded her was sucked into her mouth as she inhaled.

When she exhaled, she leaned forward and shot a beam of blue light out of her mouth. It enveloped Danny, freezing him in a block of ice.

He had a look of surprise on his face when Dani stopped the freezing attack. She leaned back up in a standing position.

"So what do you think?" she mockingly asked him as her blue aurora disappeared and her hair melted until it was its normal white texture.

Danny emitted energy from his entire body, melting the block of ice that had encased him. He rubbed the back of his head and looked at her with a grin.

"Well…it's new. I'll give you that," he said as he lowered his hand from his head. He got back into a defensive position.

"Just a variation of the freeze powers you and Frostbite taught me to use last month," Dani said with a grin as she got into a defensive position as well. "I'm surprised you haven't come up with any new moves lately."

"I have no need for any new moves," Danny responded. "My current powers are already strong enough to defeat my strongest of enemies."

"Then why don't you prove it?" Dani challenged him. She jumped into the air and charged at Danny. She didn't expect how he would react.

He jumped into the air and charged at her as well. They both prepared kicks for the other. As soon as their feet came in contact, Danny phased away into nothing like a hologram.

Dani stopped her attack and halted in mid-air. She looked around for her brother after he disappeared.

Suddenly he appeared in front of her and kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying through the wall of the room. She slammed into the support beam of the entire building, destroying it on impact.

She crashed to the floor after destroying the support beam. She stood up and rubbed the back of her head. She gasped when she realized what just happened.

The entire building began to rumble before it started to collapse in on itself with the two siblings still inside.

Danny flew out of a broken window and hovered above the collapsing building. He snickered as debris spread out into the street. Large pieces of the building crushed broken down cars that sat on the edge of the road as they fell.

As the dust settled, Danny flew backwards and landed on the edge of a building that overlooked the destroyed building that covered Dani.

Some rubble shifted as Dani unburied herself from the debris that fell on top of her. She stood and looked up at Danny with a look of anger.

"Do I have to prove myself any further?" he asked her with a chuckle.

This angered her. She gritted her teeth and charged both of her hands with ghostly green energy. She jumped into the air and charged at Danny as he stood on the edge of the building.

She fired a blast at him that destroyed the building he was standing on. He jumped into the air and hovered as the building collapsed underneath him.

He charged his fists with ghostly green energy as well. He charged at her as she continued charging at him with her fists glowing with green energy.

When they got close enough to each other, they released their energy in strong blasts that exploded when they came in contact.

A mushroom cloud formed in the middle of the gloomy, war savaged town. As the mushroom cloud grew bigger, a wave of dust and debris expanded away from the blast zone. All of the buildings exploded and disintegrated when the wave of dust and debris came into contact with them. The entire scene turned white as the expanding wave of debris enveloped the entire town.


	2. Chapter 2 Technus Attacks

Chapter 2 – Technus Attacks:

In the Fenton's lab, Maddie, Jack and Kim sat in a little control room separated from the rest of the lab by a door. They sat in chairs at a large panel with many lights, buttons and levers.

Next to the room they were in was another room that sat separate from the rest of the lab. It was also separate from the room the three were in.

It had hoses hanging from the ceiling and had a ventilation system rigged into the walls and floor. A sign above the door in the lab read 'Decontamination Chamber'.

The decontamination chamber had another door that led into a larger room that was separate from the lab. The D.C. and the control room sat between it and the lab. The walls of both the D.C. and control room were transparent and could be seen through.

A sign above the door inside the D.C. room said 'Fenton Simulator'. The control room the three sat in had a large viewing window of the larger room that was labeled as a simulator.

The Fenton Simulator was a rather large room. The walls and floor tiles were dark blue and green and had black tints to them, making the room rather gloomy. The walls and floor were lined with yellow stripings similar to the kid's cyber suits.

A black light hung from the ceiling in the middle of the room, illuminating the entire room with a slightly blue glow that made the dark room glow brilliantly.

Suddenly all eight kids phased into the middle of the simulator room. They all seemed alright, despite the fact that they were all in a colossal battle. They were no longer wearing their cyber suits with the exception of Valerie who wore her ghost hunting suit. They were wearing their normal clothes.

"Test simulation complete," a computer voice echoed throughout the room as soon as the kids appeared in the room. "Please enter the decontamination chamber."

The eight kids opened the door to the other room and stepped inside. A vacuuming sound was heard as the room filled with a white smoke before being ventilated out through the walls and floor.

"Decontamination process complete. Please exit into lab. Have a nice day," the computer voice echoed once again as soon as the white smoke was gone.

Danny opened the door to the lab and they all stepped out into the lab. "Man that was totally awesome," Danny said excitedly as he closed the door after everyone was back in the lab.

Kim opened the door from the control room and re-entered the lab as well with Jack and Maddie right behind her. "So you kids really enjoyed yourselves?" Maddie asked them as Jack closed the door to the control room.

"That was so much fun mom," Danielle said happily as she ran up to her and gave her a hug around her waist.

"I haven't had that much fun in months," Tucker said.

"Ditto to that," Sam added. "I knew Valerie was a good fighter, but I didn't think she'd get the hang of it so quickly in there."

"You never truly know a person until you fight them," Valerie responded with a grin.

"Can we do that again?" Becky asked in excitement.

"Maybe some other time," Jazz told her.

"I think we've had enough training for one day," Kim teased the girl as she rubbed her hair, messing it up. Becky mumbled to herself as she patted her back down after having it messed up.

"So that was nothing more than a training simulation?" Nicole asked the others.

"It was only a demo," Maddie told her. "Because you kids liked it so much…Jack and I will be getting to work on adding other simulations as well to test all of your abilities in ghost hunting and fighting."

"You'll be able to load other battle grounds and other ghost hunting equipment as we update the system over the next few days," Jack said when Maddie was finished.

"Only making the experience even better," Danny said with much enthusiasm. "I definitely can't wait. We ended in a tie and we need to settle the score eventually," he said to Danielle in particular.

"Until we get the software updated and reprogram the system, you'll be able to test it out to its full extent in a few days," his mother reassured him.

"And hopefully we'll be able to convince Kim to give it a whirl in there," Valerie taunted her with a raised eyebrow. "Didn't you want training to fight ghosts as well?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, but I'm still a little nervous," Kim admitted. "I need to start my training from ground zero and work my way up. There's no way I would've lasted even a minute in that thing," she said, pointing towards the simulator.

"Well after what we all just went through, I need to relax a little," Jazz said as she stretched her arms and interlaced her fingers behind her head. "You guys wanna go out for lunch and then head up to the mall or something?" she asked the others so as to divert the conversation away from Kim being too chicken to join them in the battle.

"We're in," Danielle, Nicole and Becky said happily.

"Eh sure…why not," Sam shrugged.

"Can't, I gotta head over to Axion Labs and help my dad with some more of his experiments," Valerie informed them. "He's still trying to get that ghost portal to work," she sighed with regret.

"You girls are gunna make Danny and I carry everything aren't you?" Tucker asked in disappointment.

"Nah…why would we do that?" Kim responded. She winked at the other girls as they started to giggle.

"Boy we're gunna have A LOT of fun today," Danny said sarcastically.

"Hey mom, dad, is it ok if we take the RV?" Jazz asked them.

"Certainly sweetie," her mother agreed. "Your father and I are gunna be here all day anyway."

* * *

About an hour later, the eight of them sat at a table booth at the Nasty Burger and ate their lunch. They were all talking about the training simulation they were in just a little over an hour ago.

"I can't believe that ended in a tie," Danielle said in disbelief.

"Just remember Danielle…whenever there is a tie…there is bound to be a rematch," Danny told her before drinking from his soda.

"Is that a challenge?" Danielle asked him with a grin and a cocked eyebrow.

"Maybe," Danny said with a smirk. His and Danielle's eyes started glowing bright green.

"Not now you two," Jazz interrupted them. "We're in public."

"And despite how cool it would be to see you two fight again…" Sam started to say.

"We don't wanna have to deal with cleaning up the mess you two leave behind," Tucker finished.

"Remember how hard it was for the town to clean up the fairgrounds after you two fought the first time?" Becky reminded them after swallowing a mouthful of her Nasty Burger.

"They just got the roller coaster back up and running," Nicole added as she ate a French fry.

"I can't believe I missed that," Kim said in disappointment. "It must have been a pretty cool fight."

"Hey…I missed it too you know," Jazz reminded her. "I was stuck at home preparing to distract mom and dad if they got home before you guys did."

"It was pretty cool," Tucker said in agreement. "I must say."

"Yeah, but Danielle got the tar beaten out of her," Sam reminded him. "That was a serious fight that could have killed anyone of us had we been involved."

"The only reason we were safe was because of our ghost powers," Danny added.

"And Valerie had her ghost hunting suit to protect her," Danielle said. "But Jazz and Kim aren't the only ones who missed that fight. I can't remember any of it…and I'm the person who started that fight."

"Be glad you don't remember it," Danny told her. He took a bite out of his burger and swallowed. "I didn't want to fight you…but I had to anyway. I'm still trying to forgive myself for hitting you like that," he said with disappointment.

"Danny, I've forgiven you," Danielle reassured him. "You did what you had to do. Just imagine what would have become of me if you hadn't done what you did."

"I know, I know," Danny said in response. "It's just that…I don't hit girls. I mean my female ghost enemies are a different story, but still…you were my sister…I just felt so bad."

"And at the time 'I' was the enemy Danny," Danielle said to him. "You had all the right to do what you did. I would have done the same thing."

This made Danny feel better. He embraced Danielle in a tight brotherly/sisterly hug.

"Ahh, that's so sweet," Kim sighed as she lowered her burger to the table.

* * *

Another hour later, Jazz parked the RV in the parking lot of the mall. There were a lot of people up to the mall that day, so Jazz had to park quite a distance from the mall. Not that there were no parking spots closer, the RV took up four parking spaces, and the closest was near the back of the parking lot.

They all stepped out of the vehicle and made their way through the crowded parking lot as they approached the mall.

Danielle, Nicole and Becky were jumping up and down in excitement. "I heard from someone in school that almost every candy shop is selling all kinds of sweets this weekend," Nicole said quickly as she shook in excitement.

"WOO HOO!" Danielle and Becky cheered as they too started going into hyper drive. The three girls started running in circles around the five teenagers.

"Commoncommoncommon. Thereisn'tmuchtimeleft. ," Danielle said in hyper drive as she continued running in circles.

"Do they normally act like this?" Kim asked as she followed the three girls with her eyes as they all made their way through the parking lot.

"Nope," Sam answered. "This is the first time I've seen them this hyper."

"No, Danielle has been this hyper before," Danny reminded them. "Remember when she drank that sugar drink at Halloween?" he asked Jazz in particular.

An image of 'Count Dani' appeared in Jazz's mind as she remembered back quite a few months. "Yeah she was pretty hyper after that," Jazz said with a chuckle.

"But they haven't eaten anything sugary yet," Tucker pointed out. "How are they this hyper without getting a sugar high?"

"Beats me," Danny said with a shrug. "I'm sure they'll wear themselves out eventually."

* * *

Inside the mall, in the candy shop known as Sweet Feast, the three girls darted from display case to display case, eyeing the candy inside with drool dripping from their mouths.

Danny and the other four stood at the counter and watched the three girls run around the small candy store.

"Do they normally act like this?" the cashier asked them from behind the counter as he too watched the three girls run around the store.

"No," Danny responded plainly.

"How long have they been like this?" a second cashier asked as she eyed Nicole and Becky as they stuck their noses to a glass display case in front of her.

Kim held up her arm and looked at her watch. "About 45 minutes."

"Are they ever going to calm down?" Sam asked as Danielle rushed by her and tripped over her own feet. She jumped to her feet and continued running around the small candy store.

"I haven't seen a sugar high this bad in a long time," the female cashier commented. "How much candy have they eaten?"

"They haven't had any," Jazz answered.

"They haven't had any?" the male cashier asked in surprise. "Well if they're anything like my little brother, they'll probably calm down after they eat something sugary."

"Won't that just make them worse?" the female cashier asked her co-worker.

"Sugar calms my brother down instead of making him hyperactive," the male cashier informed her. "Perhaps it will work for them as well."

Taking the advice of the cashier, Danny bought the three girls some chocolate covered strawberries. They ate them quickly and just as fast as they ate them, they started to calm down.

"Hey, it worked!" the female cashier said in amazement.

"Told ya it would," the male cashier said with a grin.

To keep the girls from going on another sugar high, they five teenagers bought the three girls each a bag of candy, to keep them under control. The three girls ate handfuls of sweets as the eight of them made their way through crowds of people wandering the mall.

"Can you believe how busy it is up here?" Kim asked as she stepped sideways to avoid a group of people walking in the other direction.

"Well it is Easter weekend, so…yeah I can imagine it being this crowded," Jazz said as she ducked to let a person carrying a boom box on his shoulder walk passed her.

Suddenly the sound of many people screaming is heard in the direction the teens were walking in. The entire crowd turned and ran back the other way.

The eight of them were all trampled as the crowd rushed over them. After everyone had passed them, they got up and dusted themselves off.

Danielle picked up her trampled bag of candy and a look of absolute anger spread across her face when she realized all of her candy has been trampled and was now inedible.

"I am going to kill whoever was responsible for that," Danielle threatened as she threw the bag of ruined candy to the floor.

"Then what do you say we go put some of our training to use?" Danny suggested to the others. Six others nodded in agreement; Kim still seemed quite nervous and reluctant. They all started running in the direction of a commotion down another corridor.

The five teenagers and the three preteens ran around the corner only to run into another group of people running away from a commotion further away.

Danny and Danielle turned the group intangible to prevent them from being trampled once again.

After everyone had passed them, they turned tangible once again. As soon as they did, Dash ran into Danny, knocking them both over.

Dash jumped to his feet immediately after falling over. "Hey watch where you're going nerd!" Dash yelled at him.

His aggressive tone turned to fear when he realized who he just ran into. Danny jumped to his feet and confronted him. His eyes were glowing bright green in anger and he was gritting his teeth at Dash as he put up his hands nervously in defense.

"Oh boy, sorry dude. I didn't recognize you," Dash said nervously as he tried to find a way to prevent Danny from kicking his butt.

"Calm down Danny," Jazz said as she stepped between him and Dash. She turned to Dash and gave him a serious look. "Just tell us what you're running from."

"That one ghost that likes technology so much," Dash screamed. "You know…Tetris? Or was it Techno?"

"You mean Technus!" Tucker yelled out to answer for him.

"Yeah that guy!" Dash confirmed with enthusiasm in his voice. "He's stealing all of the electronics from Best Purchase."

"On no!" Danny said in a terrified tone. "Guy's we've got to get over there now!"

The eight of them all took off in the direction Dash told them Technus was. Dash stayed behind and scratched his head in confusion before he continued running away in the other direction.

* * *

Inside of the electronics store called Best Purchase, Technus used his powers to lift very expensive and bulky items off shelves and tossed them into a pile of other electronics about ten feet tall.

He wore a long black overcoat and black boots. He had green skin and matching green gloves. He had his white hair pulled back into a mullet. He wore a gray cape with a cut at the shoulders. His eyes appeared to be black panels that looked like sunglasses that covered his beady red eyes.

"Ohh…a fifty inch plasma screen TV," Technus said in sheer joy as he lifted it into the air with his powers. "I think I'll just borrow this."

He dropped it on the pile of electronics, causing other electronics such as video recorders, computers and smaller TV's, to slide further down the pile.

"Or not...Ohh…a fifty terabyte computer hard drive…this will come in handy for those pesky software programs I have to install. For those who don't know what a terabyte is, here's an explanation."

"Most of you probably know about a kilobyte…or even a gigabyte. But a terabyte is the next level above that."

"Quite a few super computers in the world actually has this much memory. It is very unlikely that a computer hard drive is going to have more memory than this in the near future."

"But if they did, we'd have to start calling that amount of memory as 'Petabytes' or 'Exabyte's'."

"Hey, enough with the math lesson," someone called out behind him. He turned to see Danny and Danielle standing behind him. "You're boring the heck out of the readers," Danny yelled out to him with anger in his voice.

"That is enough out of you ghost boy!" Technus called out. "Don't break the fourth wall," he warned. "Now, prepare to fight a new and improved Technus."

He opened his mouth and multiple wires emerged and hooked up to the fifty terabyte hard drive he was holding. Sparks flew as he absorbed it into his being. He extended out his arms and legs as his body started emitting a bright light. As soon as the light disappeared, his body gave off smoke.

"Ah, this feels much better. That was one heck of an upgrade," he said as he examined himself. "My body hasn't changed physically, but I have much more memory than I did before. I think I may have a few new attacks as well. I am the new and improved Technus 3.0!"

"Let's shut this guy up already," Danielle suggested.

"You read my mind," Danny responded with a smirk.

"GOING GHOST!" they both screamed as they raised their arms into the air. Blue rings of light appeared around their waists and split in two before they moved up and down, turning them into their ghost forms.

They jumped into the air and tag teamed Technus. They flew at him with fists charged with energy.

Technus waved his arm and generated a blue barrier that Danny and Dani flew into. They slammed into it and fell to the ground.

"Ok…that didn't work as well as I had hoped it would," Danny said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ha Ha! You shouldn't mess with me in my upgraded form phantoms," Technus said before he laughed evilly.

"Upgraded! You haven't even changed a bit!" Danny yelled as he shot an ecto-blast at Technus, who easily dodged out of the way.

"Yes…I have become more powerful than ever before," Technus yelled to the heavens. "No one can beat me! Ahahahahahahahaha!" he laughed evilly as he raised his arms over his head.

"I say we cool off this hot head," Dani suggested as she stood up.

"Will you stop reading my mind?" Danny said playful chuckle.

They both flew up to Technus' level and charged up their hands with blue energy as they prepared to attack Technus once again.

"Tag teaming me again? This just never gets old does it?" Technus mocked them.

"Time to shut your trap once and for all," Dani screamed before she and Danny fired twin freezing beams at him.

This attack surprised Technus slightly. He was frozen solid as the two beams hit him from each side. He didn't stay that way though.

The ice melted off him as electricity coursed through his body. "Ha Ha! Did you two actually think that would stop me!"

"Frankly…yes," Dani said before lowering her eyebrows in frustration.

"Dani…use that new freeze move of yours," Danny yelled to her.

"Alright…I will," she said with a grin. She charged up her cold energy until her hair turned to ice and her breath could be seen when she exhaled.

Technus cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "This is interestingly new," he said as he rubbed his chin in deep thought as he tried to contemplate the situation. "Perhaps I will be able to test some of my new abilities on the smaller ghost girl."

"Hope you've got a heavy winter coat Technus," Dani said to him as she started glowing with a blue aurora. "Because I'm predicting a change in the weather forecast, and it says there's going to be a temperature shift in your area."

She then charged at Technus with fists blazing with cold energy. She punched at Technus, but he transformed his entire form into binary code and moved out of her way before she could make contact. What seemed really strange was the fact that his binary code form had three numbers instead of two.

After he formed back into his normal form he examined his body. "Whoa! I've apparently discovered a form of binary code with the number two in it! Big day for me!"

"Stop bragging to yourself and start fighting like a man!" Dani yelled at him before she inhaled the blue aurora that surrounded her.

She blew out a blue beam of light that enveloped Technus and froze him solid again. Only this time, Dani attacked before he could melt. She flew straight at him and head butted him in the stomach, sending his frozen body crashing to the floor in front of the pile of electronics he left on the floor. The impact with the ground shattered the ice, freeing him from the icy clutches of Dani's attack.

The cold temperature of the ice had turned his skin a more bluish tinge of green than it normally was. He looked at the pile of electronics and started thinking of an evil plan. He grinned widely before looking back up at Dani as her hands started glowing with more cold energy. "Do you see a man around?" he mocked her. "Because all I see is a little ghost girl who is getting in way over her head."

"And you're too stubborn to realize that you're outnumbered and don't stand a chance against eight of us," Danny yelled back at him as he floated up next to Dani.

Technus cocked an eyebrow at this remark. "Eight of you!" he asked in a confused manner.

"Look behind you techno-freak!" a girl yelled out from behind Technus. He turned only to receive a powerful kick to the face from Sam. The force of her kick knocked him on top of the large pile of electronics behind him. He floated into the air above the large pile of plastic and metal, and looked down on the six teens as the other five ran in and stood beside Sam in battle ready positions.

"So…the frustrated Goth girl has some moves of her own," he said as he rubbed a bruise on his face. "Well no matter. You're not half ghost. You're just a human, which makes you weaker than those two." He pointed into the air at the siblings only they weren't there anymore. "WHAT! Where did they go!" he asked as he looked around for them.

Danny phased out of the pile of electronics underneath him and blasted him up towards the ceiling, away from the others. Then Dani phased out of the ceiling and punched him in the face, sending him crashing to the ground once again.

Only he didn't crash into the ground. Danny jumped out of the way as Technus crashed into the pile of electronics, sending sparks flying as TV's and computers broke.

As Danny and Dani landed on the floor next to each other, the lights throughout the whole store and presumably the whole mall began to flicker before the whole place was left in darkness. The only light came from the pile of electronics as the TV's and computers turned on.

Technus laughed evilly as his face appeared on all of the TV screens, and all of the computer monitors. "You shouldn't have done that," he warned the eight teens as the pile of electronics started fusing into a robotic form that eventually stood to the full height of the store.

Everyone bent their heads back in order to look up at the monstrous being that was forming in front of all of them.

"This isn't very good is it?" Nicole asked as her eyes widened upon seeing the pile stand up on two very large feet.

"No, it's not very good at all," Sam answered nervously as her eyes bulged as she looked up at the robot forming in front of them.

The head of the robot didn't quite reach the ceiling. It stood to its full height as it surged with green electricity. The robot was the same kind as when Technus made his first appearance.

"Ha Ha! Beat me now phantom," Technus challenged Danny.

"You've upgraded twice now, yet you still prefer to use this robotic form," Danny mocked him. "That is so version one."

"You mock me now…but I will be your ultimate demise," Technus threatened as he reached down and grabbed the two phantom's in his massive hands. They couldn't react in time. They were being crushed in his massive grip.

Dani struggled to get free, but Danny remained calm. "Dani, just do as I do," he told her. He built up his cold energy until Technus' robotic fist froze over. Then emitting energy from his whole body, he shattered the entire fist, freeing himself and leaving Technus with one hand.

"AHHHHH!" Technus screamed in pain as the pieces of his wrist fell to the ground in a heap of broken and twisted metal.

Dani did the same as Danny and built up her energy until Technus' remaining fist froze over and shattered into many pieces when she released her energy from her entire body.

"AHHHHHHH! CURSE THE BOTH OF YOU!" Technus yelled out as the pieces of his second fist fell to the ground in another heaping pile of broken and twisted metal.

Danny and Dani landed on the ground in front of the other six and stood defensively. "None of you guys interfere," Danny demanded them. "But at least try to hack into his system and disable him so it makes our job a lot easier."

"Dude, I've been trying that this whole time," Tucker informed him as he pushed buttons on his PDA. "But his upgrade has this firewall that I just can't crack. I'm as useless as a blind Seeing Eye Dog. I can't help you win this one."

"Great, the one advantage we had on this guy and even that has gone down the drain," Danny said in disappointment.

"So my upgrade has given me a firewall strong enough to stop even the young humanoid…very interesting," he said sounding very intrigued. "Is there no end to this day's surprises?" he asked mainly to himself, but to no one in particular.

Suddenly the broken pieces of his fists fixed themselves, rose into the air and reattached themselves to Technus' arms, much to his surprise.

He flexed his fingers in amazement before a large grin spread across his robotic face. "I guess not!" he answered his own question ecstatically.

"Our bad situation just got even worse," Dani said with much fear in her voice.

"And is about to become absolutely terrifying," Technus cackled as he faced his palm at the group of ghost fighters. Electricity sparked between his five fingers before a red ball of energy formed in his palm.

"RUN!" Sam screamed as loudly as she could when Technus aimed his attack at them.

All eight of them dove for cover as Technus released his attack. It hit the ground and exploded with enough force to leave a crater several feet across and several feet deep in the floor. Red smoke rose from the hole after the dust started to settle.

"Very nice!" Technus said excitedly as he examined his hand as it let off a red glow. "I never expected my powers to grow this much after that upgrade. Technus 3.0 is unstoppable!" He raised his arms into the air above his head as he laughed evilly. Suddenly, a ball of ice hit him in the face, covering it in a thick layer of ice. Dani was back in action. She charged her fists with more cold energy as she flew at the frozen faced robot.

"You know something that I really hate?" she asked him as she blasted another freeze beam at him, freezing his whole head instead of just his face. "When my computer freezes…but I'll just have to make an exception in your case."

This angered him greatly. He grabbed the helmet of ice and pulled it off his head and smashed it to pieces in his hands. "Some nerve you have ghost brat…attacking me when I'm not ready to defend myself," he said in anger.

"Look who's talking!" she yelled at him as she released a flurry of freezing attacks on him, hitting him all over his gigantic figure, freezing his joints so they couldn't move.

After she did this, Danny flew in front of her and shot multiple ecto-blasts at the frozen robot that stood in front of them. The force of his attack was enough to make him fall backwards, destroying the wall to the electronics store in the process.

After the wall fell over, it was apparent that it had been raining for quite some time, because the sky was dark as the night in the middle of the day. Rain fell from the sky like bullets. Melting the ice that encased Technus' gigantic robotic body. He opened his eyes as soon as he could move again.

"I see you've been getting better since the last time we fought," he said with a grin. "Of course that was before my upgrade."

"Will you stop bragging about your stupid upgrade!" Danny yelled at him as he flew out of the side of the mall and hovered over the downed Technus.

"We get it already," Dani said as she hovered next to Danny. "You got an upgrade and you got a lot stronger. Now let it go!" she demanded with much frustration in her voice.

Technus scowled at the two phantoms. He lowered his eyebrows and clenched his teeth together in anger as he stood up. He was so big; he stood face to body with them when he straightened out his back.

"Do not anger me children, for I will unleash a power so unimaginable, the two of you will fall and be forced to bow down to me as I take over this pathetic planet with nothing more than my little finger if it so comes to that." When he was finished, Danny and Dani had nodded off in mid-flight. Danny snorted himself awake and nudged Dani to wake her up. "You dare fall asleep! I just gave a long winded speech about how I was going to waste the planet and force you both to bow down to me!"

"That's because your threats are long and boring," Dani said with a yawn.

"They're idle too," Danny said with a yawn as well. "We don't take you seriously because you've lost so many times before."

"That was before I got my upgraded form," Technus pointed out to them.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR STUPID UPGRADE!" they both screamed at him. They both pulled back their arms and made fists. They punched him in the face hard enough to send him flying back into a tall building that was twice as tall as he was.

Technus opened his eyes and watched as Danny and Dani flew at him with fists glowing with green ghostly energy. He opened his mouth and sent a bright blue beam of light straight in their direction. It enveloped them and froze them both in mid flight. They both broke free of the ice, but Technus reached out and tried to grab them. He succeeded in grabbing Dani, but Danny managed to get away.

"Dani!" he screamed as Technus started squeezing her in a death grip.

"Apparently my increased memory has given me the ability to copy others moves when they are used against me. My day just keeps getting better and better," he said excitedly as he continued to squeeze Dani tightly with both hands.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Dani screamed as she felt her bones beginning to crack due to the extreme pressure of Technus' deadly grip.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have angered me; otherwise I'd make your death quick and painless." He squeezed her slightly tighter, making her scream even louder as the sounds of her bones cracking continued. "Instead, I'm going to finish you off nice…and slow," he finished with an evil chuckle. He started laughing evilly as Dani screamed even louder.

But before any more damage could be done, Danny swooped in, and blasted Technus in the face with a very powerful blast, forcing him to let go of Dani. Danny let off his attack, and flew down to catch his sister as she fell. He caught her just before she hit the ground.

After catching her, he landed on the ground and set her down gently just as the others rushed over to them. "Is she going to be alright?" Kim asked worryingly.

Dani opened her eyes and looked up at Danny and the others as they hovered over them. She smiled and chuckled. "I'll be fine guys, just help me up?" she asked as she held up her hand.

Jazz grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet before giving her a big hug. "Oh thank god you're alright. We saw what Technus was doing to you and just couldn't believe what he was doing."

Then they all became overrun with fright. "TECHNUS!" they all yelled before looking up to see him looming over them.

"You will pay for that phantom," he threatened before he raised his foot into the air. "You'll pay for that dearly." He slammed his foot down on top of the eight frightened kids as they braced for impact.

To protect the whole group, Danny put up an energy barrier that surrounded all eight of them. He struggled to hold the barrier as Technus stomped down on them.

"Guys, when I release this barrier, I want all of you run for it as fast as you can," Danny said to the others.

"You got it dude," Tucker said with a thumbs up.

"Just be careful Danny," Jazz, Sam and Kim all said in unison.

"You too Danielle," Nicole and Becky added in unison.

They both nodded at their friends in understanding that they needed to be very careful when fighting this guy. "Are you guys ready?" Danny yelled to the others. "You'd better be because I don't know how much longer I can hold this barrier up," he said as his arms started shaking from the stress of holding up the barrier.

"As ready as we'll ever be Danny," Jazz said as she stood in a ready running position. The other five followed suit.

"Alright, I'm letting go in three…two…one…" He let down the barrier and blasted the bottom of Technus' foot, sending him flying into the air.

Jazz, Kim, Sam, Tucker, Nicole and Becky took off running away from the battle as fast as they could right after Danny let down the barrier. Jazz looked back as they ran. "Please be careful you two," she said as if they could hear her pleading for her younger siblings safety.

Back at the battle scene, Technus crashed to the ground on his back and leaned himself up on his arms as he looked up at Dani as she floated above him.

She charged up her body with cold energy until her breath could be seen and her hair turned to ice. She gave off a blue aurora that surrounded her whole body. She charged most of her cold energy into her hands as they began glowing white with an amount of cold that actually made her shiver.

"This is for trying to kill me!" she screamed as she blasted a wave of cold energy at Technus, freezing him to the ground so that he couldn't move an inch. "And this is for trying to kill my friends!" she screamed a she shot another wave of cold energy at him, further freezing him so that he couldn't even blink his eyes. "AND THIS IS FOR DANNY!" she screamed as she blasted an ecto-blast infused with freezing energy at Technus' chest. The blast created an explosion powerful enough to make a mushroom cloud form in the sky. It froze solid when it grew to be a few hundred feet tall.

Snow started to fall from the sky, as Dani landed on the ground next to Danny. She leaned forward and braced herself on her knees as she breathed heavily to catch her breath.

"Awesome display of power sis," Danny congratulated her.

"Thanks…Danny," she panted in response.

"Your stronger freezing abilities have made you a force to be reckoned with."

"Couldn't have done it without your training," she said happily as she stood back up to her full height.

They both looked at the wreckage that lay in front of them. Technus' robotic body had been destroyed in the explosion. And now thousands of his pieces lay buried in about 6 inches of snow as it continued to fall.

Danny placed his arm across her shoulders as they watched the snow fall around them. "You did good Dani. You did good."

"It's all over," Dani let out with a sigh.

They turned to walk away, but the sound of moving metal stopped them. They turned and watched as the pieces of metal fused back together. After a minute of re-building, Technus' robotic body formed in front of them. They looked up at him with worried faces as a gloomy shadow covered them. As soon as he was done reforming, he looked down at the two phantoms. "Ha Ha! I'm back baby!" he cheered.

"Crud! I forgot he just learned how to do that," Danny said as they looked up at Technus as he loomed over them.

"So, ugh…what do we do now?" Dani asked him as she continued to stare up at the gigantic robot.

Technus raised his hand and prepared to fire another red ball of energy at the two of them. It started to pulsate as he aimed his attack.

"Running would probably be a good idea," Danny said before he took flight and fled from the battle.

"Running! But I thought…" Dani started to say, but Technus fired his blast at her. She took to the air and fled from the scene as well. She just barley dodged getting hit by the blast. The explosion left a crater in the ground half the size of a baseball stadium.

"Come back ghost children," Technus mocked after them. He charged up another red blast in his hand before he started chasing after them. "Uncle Technus has a present for you. And it's going to be painful when you receive it." He ran after them as they flew away. He left his foot prints behind him in the snow as he gave pursuit.

* * *

As they flew away from Technus, Danny started contemplating to himself. "This is not good. Definitely not good," he said to himself as he flew as fast as he could.

Dani caught up with him after a few minutes of fast flying. "Danny! But I thought you always told me to never run from your enemy. No matter how much more powerful than you they may be, you never run from your fears, because if you do, you will always be afraid unless you confront that fear."

"Yeah, well I'm changing the rules," Danny responded. "We are running not because he's too strong for us to handle. We just need some time to think of a plan. He has grown powerful enough to a point where attacking him head on isn't going to work. We need a better plan if we are gunna even stand a chance against this guy."

"So in other words…we're in some deep trouble aren't we?" Dani summed up what Danny just told her.

"To be quaint…yes," Danny confirmed. "For now anyway."

"So what's your plan?" she asked him as they continued to fly towards downtown Amity Park.

"Still working on it," Danny said in a serious tone.

Before anything more could be said, a red ecto-blast hit Danny in the back. "YAAAAAAH!" he screamed as he plummeted and crashed into the ground.

"Danny!" Dani screamed as she watched him fall from the sky. She had a horrified look on her face. She didn't have time to react before a metal claw grabbed her, wrapping around her neck. "What the heck!" she yelled as she grabbed at the claw and tried to pry it off.

The metal claw lifted her into the air and turned so that she was face to face with Technus' evil grin. "You two aren't going anywhere," he said to her. The metal claw that had a strong hold on her neck retracted into a large chamber in his chest cavity. The metal door slammed shut, locking Dani inside.

Danny recovered from the attack and watched helplessly as Dani banged on the window of the door that locked her inside of Technus' armor plated suit. "Let me out of here!" a muffled Dani demanded as she continued to bang on the window of the locked door.

"Hold on Dani!" Danny yelled as he floated and started charging at Technus', fists blazing with green energy. "I'll get you out of him!"

"I don't think so ghost boy," Technus said evilly as he swatted Danny away like a fly. "Your sister is locked inside and only I can let her out, and I'm not about to do that any time soon."

Danny scowled at him in anger. He gritted his teeth hard enough you'd think one of them would crack. He looked down at Dani and smirked when he saw what she was doing.

She was building up her cold energy once again. Her hair turned into ice and her eyes glowed with a bright blue light. She let the cold build up in her entire body before she emitted it all. The inside of the chamber she was in was covered in ice, frost and snow. But it did no good in freeing her or stopping Technus.

"Ha Ha. Your freezing powers have been used on me too many times," Technus said with a laugh. "I have become immune to your ice powers phantom. They will no longer affect me as effectively. Of course the chamber she is in is separate from the rest of my body. Even if I wasn't immune, I still would be unaffected. Believe me, you can't win," he finished with an evil grin.

Not knowing what to do now, Danny started looking around for anything that would be useful in bringing down the behemoth. His gaze fell on a power plant substation directly behind Technus. A plan started to form in his head, but he didn't want to go through with it because he would end up hurting Dani in the process.

"So what are you going to do now phantom, now that I have your little ghost helper locked up inside of me?" Technus asked Danny mockingly. Dani had her hands pressed up to the window as she looked out of it up at Danny. A tear rolled down her face as she started to tremble in fear.

Danny looked down at her with the same worried face. He blinked the tears out his own eyes and clamped his teeth together in anger as he looked back up at Technus. "I'm going to destroy you piece by piece!" he yelled at Technus before he looked back down at his sister. "Dani, cover your ears and brace for impact."

Dani didn't know why he wanted her to do that but realized why after he started to take in a deep breath. She closed her eyes tightly and covered her ears in order to keep out the noise she was expecting to hear at any moment.

"Oh boy," Technus said in a scared tone. "This is going to hurt very badly." He defended himself by covering his upper body with his arms.

Danny unleashed his most powerful attack, The Ghostly Wail. The power of the attack hit Technus and forced him to slide backwards in the rain slick grass he was standing in. He stopped sliding backwards briefly when the back of his feet touched something metal. Technus turned his head slightly and opened an eye to see he was standing at the edge of the power plant substation.

"What! NO!" Technus yelled out before the power of Danny's Ghostly Wail made him fall backwards into the focal point of the entire town's electrical power grid. Sparks flew and electricity spread out from structure as Technus got the shock of his life. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed in pain as more than a million volts of electricity coursed through his entire body. As a result, Dani got the shock of her life as well.

The metal claw was still wrapped around her neck. She screamed at the top of her lungs as more than a million volts of electricity passed through her body.

As she continued to scream, the view zoomed in on her white hair. Her individual white hair fibers got bigger as her green ghost DNA became visible. It surged with blue electricity as the ghostly faces on her DNA screamed with ghostly howls. Her DNA didn't turn into its purple human form; instead it turned from green to white and started glowing.

Dani continued to scream as she was electrocuted. Her entire body turned into a silhouette as she started glowing with a brilliant bright white light. Her silhouette coursed with more electricity as the light grew brighter and brighter.

A blue ring of light appeared around her silhouette. The ring split in two before they moved up and down her body. Her silhouette disappeared so she was back in her normal ghostly phantom form with two exceptions. Her pupils and irises were gone from her eyes, leaving them pure white, and her hair had been lit on fire, only it wasn't on fire. IT WAS FIRE!

Dani continued to scream at the top of her lungs as her entire body exploded with a brilliant flash of white light.

Danny continued to use his Ghostly Wail as Technus' body continued to course with electricity. As more sparks and electricity spread outwards from the substation, Technus' body exploded once again in a brilliant explosion of white energy. The force of the explosion caused the substation to shut down, stopping the flow of electricity. The entire town went black as the power went out. The only lights came from the explosion and Danny's Ghostly Wail.

Danny let off his Ghostly Wail as the dust started to settle from the explosion. "What in the world just happened?" he asked himself as he looked down on the destroyed substation. The only light being provided now was what little sunlight could break through the dark clouds above as it continued to pour rain. Not only had the substation been destroyed, but so had Technus' mechanical robot body…again. "Wonder how much longer before he reforms again?" he asked himself as he looked down upon the twisted metal.

Technus, back in his former human like body, pushed over a large chunk of burnt and partially melted metal. He stood up and brushed some dust and debris off his black overcoat. He looked up at Danny as he continued to float above in the air.

"That was a very nice move on your part," Technus congratulated him. "Too bad I'm still standing strong and you're almost out of energy. And your little sister is down for the count," he said, pointing to a small hand sticking out of a pile of metal. "So it looks as if this is the end for you ghost boy." He raised his hand and charged it with electricity. He aimed at Danny and prepared to fire. "Any last words?"

"Yeah," Danny answered with a grin. "Hey Tucker…how about we shut this guy down?"

"Way ahead of you dude!" Tucker said from behind Technus.

Technus turned with a look of fear in his face as he saw Tucker standing behind him with a Fenton Thermos. Apparently the others saw the explosion and came here. Tucker was standing a few yards behind Technus while the others pulled Danielle from the twisted metal that had buried her. She was back in her human form, but by a mere stroke of luck, she was still conscious. Her eyes had also reverted back to their previous baby blue color.

Tucker activated the thermos and hit Technus with the blue beam. "No, NO NOOOOOO!" he yelled as the containment device sucked him up.

Tucker slammed the lid back on the thermos. "Hard drive deleted," Tucker mocked Technus as he shook the containment device.

Danny landed on the ground in front of him and shook Tucker's hand. "Thank god you guys showed up when you did," Danny thanked him. "I'm almost out of energy and he was about to waste me."

"Well you're still standing. Danielle over there looks like she's in even worse condition," Tucker said as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the others as they carried Danielle over to the two of them.

"How ya feeling sis?" Danny asked her as Tucker stuffed the thermos into his backpack.

"Ugh," she mumbled in response, clearly too weak to even try speaking.

"I think we may need to take you to the doctor tomorrow," Jazz said as she examined the back of Danielle's neck. "You've got one nasty electrical burn back here and it could get infected if it's not taken care of by a professional," she said in a very worried tone.

"Well let's go home and get out of this rain then," Danny suggested. They all nodded at this suggestion before they all climbed out of the twisted metal that was the substation. They slowly made their way down the road as they made their way back home.


	3. Chapter 3 Danielle Silenced

Chapter 3 – Danielle Silenced:

The next morning, the Fenton's brought Danielle to the doctor's office so she could get her neck looked at.

Danny and Jazz sat in chairs on one side of the doctor's office. Jazz read from a book while Danny slept silently with his head slumped back. Every now and then he would snort, causing him to move slightly, disgusting Jazz in the process. She simply scoffed at him as she buried her nose deeper into her book.

Jack sat in the chair next to Danny. He had a lap desk and a pair of magnifying glasses on his face as he used a screw driver to tighten a bolt on a very small microchip.

Next to him, Maddie sat with an examination table on her other side. She held Danielle's hand in order to comfort the young girl. Since the day before she had been trying to speak to the others, only managing to get out short rasps and mumbles. She clearly wasn't too worried, she was hoping the doctor would be able to do something for her voice.

She sat on the examination table with her legs hanging over the edge. Being the patient, Danielle had to wear a hospital gown as they waited for the doctor to arrive. She had a piece of cloth wrapped around her neck to serve as a bandage for the wound on the back of her neck.

She trembled at being in this room mainly because the bed she was on was called an examination table.

"You're safe with us here sweetie," Maddie said to comfort the scared girl.

Danielle nervously rubbed her arm up and down seemingly quite unsure that she really was safe as long as she was with her family.

At this time, two doctors walked into the room, a male and female. The male doctor was easily recognizable. He was Damien Gray, Valerie's father.

He wore a long white lab coat that was opened in the front revealing his white shirt and red tie, along with his black dress pants. He was dressed as a doctor because as a scientist for the Axion Labs that studied ghosts, he was Danny and Danielle's ghostly medical doctor.

The female doctor had short brown hair and wore a long white lab coat that was buttoned almost all the way up. She was their regular 'human' medical doctor. She treated the Fenton children for any human medical reasons. As a result she was Jazz's medical doctor as well, her only doctor. Jazz wasn't half ghost so Dr. Gray was not her doctor as well.

They both held clipboards in their hands. The female doctor flipped through some pages before she looked up at the family. "So apparently young Danielle here got one heck of a nasty burn on the back of her neck?" she asked in interest at what she was about to examine.

"And she's been having trouble speaking since too," Maddie elaborated.

"Well, we'll just have to see what we can do about that," Dr. Gray said as he set his clipboard on the table next to the girl. "We need you to relax as we take a look at this. Can you please turn so I can get a better angle at this makeshift bandage?" he asked her as he put on a pair of latex gloves.

Danielle turned towards her mother and cringed as Dr. Gray started to slowly peel away the bandage.

After about a minute of unwrapping her neck, he pulled away the rest of the cloth, revealing the electrical burn. The female doctor leaned forwards so she could get a better view.

She whistled when she saw the burned flesh on the back of Danielle's neck. "This looks like it is more in my area of expertise," the female doctor said to Dr. Gray. "Can you go get me some painkiller for her neck so I can clean this properly?" she asked Dr. Gray.

"Certainly Tanya," he said as he got up and left the room. Danny woke up with a snort when Dr. Gray closed the door behind him.

"What's going on?" he asked sleepily.

"Nothing yet," Dr. Tanya said as she slipped a latex glove over one of her hands. "And soon Danielle here isn't going to be feeling anything at all," she finished as she slipped the other glove over her other hand.

Danielle raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Jazz noticing this spoke on her behalf. "So what are you guys going to be doing?" she asked as the doctor started to examine Danielle's burn more closely.

"Well first we're going to numb her neck so she won't feel anything as we clean the debris out of here," she said as she pulled a small strand of colored fiber from the wound with a pair of tweezers.

Danielle cringed when the doctor pulled the fiber out.

"Sorry about that," Dr. Tanya apologized. "Just a piece of the old bandage," she said as she set it in a small dish sitting on the table. "Then we're gunna remove as much of the dead skin as we can."

"How come you can't remove all of it?" Danny asked, wondering why they wouldn't clean out all of the dead skin.

Jazz closed her book and set it down. "They can only remove some of it because the burn is too close to her spin," Jazz informed him.

"She's correct," Dr. Tanya said as she pulled out another fiber, making Danielle cringe. "There is a strong chance that we could damage your spinal column if we get too close to it. We will remove as much as we can, allowing the wound to heal on its own. The rest of the dead skin will fall off on its own over time."

At this time, Dr. Gray re-entered the room with a small metal case in his hands. He set it on the table and opened it to reveal two syringes. One of them was empty, but the other had a liquid in it.

Dr. Tanya took the syringe with the liquid. "Now just relax Danielle," she told her as she squirted some of the liquid out. "You're going to feel a small pinch." She stuck the needle into Danielle's neck, making her cringe as the needle was inserted. She injected the liquid, numbing Danielle's neck almost instantly. She removed the needle and placed it in a hazard box. "All done with that part."

Danielle sighed in relief when she was told it was over. Suddenly, her eyes widened as her neck began to feel funny.

Sensing that she was wondering what was happening, Dr. Gray explained to her. "That's the pain killer doing what it's supposed to do," he said as he held up the empty syringe.

Danielle eyed this syringe with a scared look on her face.

"Don't worry, I just need a blood sample so I can examine your ecto-plasmic signature for any differences," he told her with a smile on his face.

Danielle looked at her mother who smiled at her to comfort her. Danielle looked back at Dr. Gray and nodded. She held out her arm to him so he could take her blood sample.

"If you look away, you won't know when it's coming and it won't hurt as bad," Dr. Gray advised her as he swabbed the inside of her elbow with an anti-bacterial ointment. "You're going to feel another small pinch," he told her before he inserted the needle into her arm.

He pulled back on the syringe, sucking blood into the chamber. He removed the needle and put a cap over the end to make it safe. He placed it back into the small case and closed it before he grabbed a cleaning cloth and told her to hold it to her arm until the bleeding stopped.

Danielle took the cloth and held it to the point where he withdrew her blood.

"I'll be back in a few minutes with the test results," Dr. Gray said before leaving the room once again.

As soon as he left, Dr. Tanya held up a pair of tweezers. "Time to get started on removing some of that dead skin," she said as she squeezed the ends of the tweezers together.

Danielle's eyes widened in fear. She squeezed her mother's hand tightly. "Oh not so hard now dear," she said to her daughter.

"Don't worry Danielle," Jazz told her. "They numbed you so you probably won't feel a thing."

"Or you will feel me removing skin, but you definitely won't feel any pain," Dr. Tanya said as she sat on the table behind Danielle and started pricking at the skin. "So that was you two that knocked out the whole town's power grid?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah that was us," Danny confirmed. "Sort of anyway."

"How was it sort of?" Dr. Tanya asked as she pulled a rather large chunk of dark dead skin off Danielle's neck and placed it in the small dish that sat next to her. "Either is was or it wasn't."

"Well Technus was the one that knocked out the power," Maddie said. "Danny simply gave him a little push."

"And you with that little push obviously," Dr. Tanya said as she removed another large chunk of dead skin. "This is going to leave a nasty scar when it heals."

Again, Danielle's eyes widened frightfully. She was clearly worried about hearing that she would have a scar on her neck for the rest of her life.

"Anyway…this hospital has its own generator," Dr. Tanya informed them as she pulled off yet another large chunk of dead skin. "That is why we still have power while the rest of the town is blacked out."

"Because you guys have patients on life support right?" Jazz asked in interest.

"That would be why," Dr. Tanya confirmed as she continued to remove dead skin. Then she found something rather un-peculiar in Danielle's wound. "Well what do we have here?" she asked no one in particular. She picked up a magnifying glass and looked at something in the wound as she picked at it with the tweezers.

Curiously, Danielle wondered to herself what she could have found in her neck wound.

Dr. Tanya held up a metal sliver to the light. "A tiny piece of rusty metal," she informed them as she dropped the sliver into the dish at her side.

"That either came from Technus or the power station," Danny thought out loud.

"My bet is on the power station," Jack said as he continued his work on the microchip. "That place is so old; you wouldn't be able to find a piece of non-rusted metal anywhere in there."

"And that is why we need to give you a tetanus shot before an infection starts to spread throughout your body," Dr. Tanya warned as she stood up and removed her gloves.

Danielle's eyes bulged and she nearly jumped off the table upon hearing the name 'tetanus', likely thinking she said Technus Shot instead.

"It's ok Danielle," Jazz told her to calm her down. "It won't hurt that bad, you've had shots before," she reminded the young girl.

"A tetanus shot is administered to people to prevent infection whenever rusted metal punctures the skin," Tanya informed the young girl; understanding that she didn't quite know what one was. "A special and potentially fatal bacterium that thrives on the rust of metal, and when that rusted metal punctures the skin that bacteria can spread throughout the body, making you very sick. I won't bore you with what it can do to you because it would only frighten someone of your age."

"This shot can save your life before it is even in any danger," Maddie told her daughter.

Danielle groaned with disappointment at having to be given another shot that day.

"I'll be back in a minute," Dr. Tanya informed the family before she left through the door.

They all looked at the door as Dr. Tanya and Dr. Grey came back into the room a minute later. "You first Tanya," he told her.

"Right," she responded. She held up another small metal case. She opened it and removed another syringe. This one had a much bigger needle.

Yet again, a frightened Danielle nearly leaped off the table, but was held back by her mother. Upon seeing the size of the needle she didn't want it near her.

"Good god! It's nearly as big as my arm," Danny yelled out when he too saw the needle.

Danielle continued to struggle against her mother and even managed to slip off the table and fell into her lap.

"Stop struggling Danielle," her mother pleaded with her. "This needs to be done. Otherwise you could get very sick and die. Do you want that?" she yelled at Danielle.

She stopped struggling when her mother said this. She started breathing heavily as Maddie released her grip. Giving up she slumped over in exhaustion.

Maddie picked her up and placed her back on the table. "You can squeeze my hand when it starts to hurt," she told Danielle to try and comfort him.

"Uh nothing personal mom…but maybe she should squeeze my hand for…obvious reasons," Danny interrupted her.

"What obvious reasons?" Jazz asked him.

"Well if it hurts enough, she might use her ghost energy and squeeze even harder," Danny informed them. "If she does, I'm the only one of us that will be able to withstand that kind of pressure."

"Good thinking Danny," Dr. Tanya said as she rubbed another antibacterial swab on Danielle's arm. Danielle started shaking in fear when the doctor picked up the syringe. She gulped loudly as she stared at the giant needle with unblinking eyes. "It's best if you look away again so you don't see it coming," Dr. Tanya informed her as she squeezed some of the liquid out the end of the needle.

Danielle started squeezing Danny's hand tightly as she closed her eyes and looked away from her arm. "Gees Danielle," Danny told her. "They haven't even given you the shot and you're already squeezing my hand with all of your STRENGTH!"

He screamed out in pain as he finished his sentence. Dr. Tanya had injected Danielle with the shot while he was talking.

"You're squeezing too hard! Let go of my hand! Stop it Danielle! You're crushing the bones in my fingers! YAAAAHAHAHAHA!" Danny screamed as Danielle crushed his hand with all her strength.

* * *

After they had administered the shot to Danielle, they had an X-Ray of Danny's hand done.

Dr. Tanya looked through the black plastic paper before she placed it on a light source. "Yeah it's nothing too serious," she said as she clipped it to a light on the wall in the doctor's office. "Just a sprained ligament in your index finger," she said as she pointed at the bony index finger on the X-Ray of Danny's hand. "It should heal itself by tomorrow," she reassured him.

"Thank god," Danny said with a sigh of relief.

"How was she able to generate that much strength without going ghost?" Jazz asked as the girl examined her own hands. "I haven't seen her summon that much strength at once."

"I believe I can answer that one," Dr. Gray spoke up. "When I examined her blood, it showed a few differences that startled me," he said with much enthusiasm. "As it turns out, when the electricity passed through you, it changed your ecto-plasmic signature into an even more stable form. Your ghost powers have increased nearly one thousand fold," he said ecstatically.

Danielle gasped with delight. A smirk spread across her face as she looked at Danny. He put up his hands in defense as he started to sweat a little.

"This is only temporary Danielle," Dr. Gray informed her. "As time passes, this newfound strength will dissipate, and it will likely dissipate even faster the more you use at once."

Danielle chuckled to herself upon hearing this. She couldn't wait for her rematch against Danny with her powers enhanced beyond their normal limits.

"And another thing," Dr. Gray started. They all quieted to hear what he had to say. "I've already said that your ecto-plasmic signature is different. This is because her DNA has been altered. DNA can only be altered by means of radioactivity or under its own natural forces, which is very unlikely. The electricity radiated your DNA, changing your ecto-plasmic signature in the process."

"Is that bad?" Maddie asked in a worried tone.

"We won't know until I examine her in her ghostly form," Dr. Gray informed them. "It is very likely that it may have changed slightly. As I have said twice already…your ecto-plasmic signature has been altered, therefore I have no doubt in my mind that your physical form may be altered as well."

"So what do you want her to do?" Danny asked on his sister's behalf, knowing that she had the same question in mind.

Dr. Gray put a latex glove on his hand. "I'm going to need to examine her physical ghost form," he said as he placed another latex glove on his other hand.

She enthusiastically jumped off the examination table and landed on the floor. She straightened up and closed her eyes as she focused on the spark of energy that activated the blue ring of energy. The ring of energy split in two before each ring moved in opposite directions, transforming her into her phantom form.

As soon as her transformation was complete, all six of the others gasped in fright at what they saw. Danny and Jazz looked more surprised than the others.

Noticing their surprise, she looked around, hoping one of them would explain to her what was wrong.

"I think you should look in the mirror," Danny said to her as he pointed at a mirror on the wall behind her.

She turned and gasped at what she saw. Her normally flowing snow white hair that hung down in front of her face rose above her head. Her hair, including her pony tail, had turned into white flames that rose about a foot into the air above her head. Her eyes had changed as well. They were no longer bright green. Instead her irises were a shade of silver that shined against her eyes white background.

Bewildered, she backed away from her own mirror image, fearing the sight of her own reflection.

"I guess this makes your job easier," Dr. Tania said to Dr. Gray.

"Yup, the physical difference in her appearance is her hair and eyes," he concluded. "My guess is that as her new strength dissipates, they will turn back to normal."

"This is too weird," Danny said as he waved his hand through Dani's flaming hair. She didn't react. She just kept staring at her reflection in disbelief.

Yet another ring of blue light appeared around her waist and she transformed back into her human form before falling to her knees on the floor.

"Common Danielle," Jazz said to comfort her sister. She placed her hands on the girl's shoulders and helped her to stand up. "He said this was only temporary. Your ghost form will return to normal soon enough," she reassured her. Danielle seemed reluctant to believe her, but had no choice in the matter.

"We aren't yet done examining her," Dr. Tanya informed them as she opened a draw in the nearby table and removed a large wooden Popsicle stick. "We need to have a look at her vocal cords to see what the problem is with her voice," she reminded them.

Jazz lead Danielle back to the table and helped her onto it as Dr. Gray approached her. "Please open your mouth as wide as you can and try to say 'Ahh'," he advised her as he held a light in one hand and the flat wooden stick in the other. Dr. Tanya watched from over his shoulder as Danielle opened her mouth. "Well it looks as if her vocal cords have become swollen," Dr. Gray said as he removed the wooden stick from Danielle's mouth. "It would seem that her vocal cords have been damaged; probably when you were electrocuted," he speculated. "But Dr. Tanya is gunna have to diagnosis this because she is the actual medical doctor here."

Dr. Tanya stuck her own wooden stick in Danielle's mouth as she looked into her throat with the use of her own light. "There is quite a lot of swelling," she said as she squinted to see better. "But it doesn't look too serious," she said as she removed the wooden stick. "I'd say that after the swelling goes down in a few days, you should be able to talk. But until then I'm afraid you're going to have to refrain from talking."

Danielle tried to ask why, but merely mouthed the question. She slammed her fists onto her knees in anger when no sound came from her mouth.

"I'm afraid that if you try to talk before your vocal cords heal, you could damage them even further, only worsening the condition," Dr. Tanya informed her as she removed her latex gloves.

"Oh man…school is gunna be a killer for you tomorrow," Danny said stupidly.

Danielle glared at him in anger. Her iris' and pupils disappeared as her eyes glowed with a white light. She shot two beams of white light out of her eyes, nailing Danny in the chest, sending him flying backwards into the wall.

The wall cracked a little when Danny collided with it. He fell to floor after hitting the wall. His hair and clothing started letting off smoke as he stared at Danielle in disbelief. "That hurt," he said in a raspy voice as smoke came out of his mouth.

"Aren't her ghost beams normally green?" Jack asked with a cocked eyebrow, having looked up from his experiment.

"Yes, but the accident at the substation increased her powers one thousand fold for a short amount of time," Jazz reminded him.

Danny stood up and brushed himself off. "I guess I'll have to not joke around with you too much," he said to Danielle. "I don't want to be hit by a blast that strong again."

"And that was only from her eyes," Jazz pointed out. "Imagine if she blasted you as hard as she could in her ghost form."

Danny's eyes widened. "I don't even want to know how bad that'd hurt." Danielle crossed her arms and grinned, showing her teeth when he said this.

Maddie put her hand on Danielle's shoulder. She looked up at her mother with a questioning look. "We'll call your school's principal and explain to her about your situation when we get home," she told her reassuringly, but this didn't cheer her up in the slightest. Danielle looked down at the floor as a tear rolled down her face and dripped off her nose before hitting the floor.


	4. Chapter 4 Power Struggle

Chapter 4 – Power Struggle:

The next morning, Danny slid down the railing of the stairs with his backpack behind him. He jumped as soon as he got to the bottom and landed on his feet at the bottom of the steps. Jazz had apparently been waiting for him, because he almost landed on her.

"YAAAAH! Danny, be careful!" she yelled at him. "You almost crashed into me."

"Sorry Jazz," he apologized as he walked by her. "Common we gotta go. We're gunna be late for school if we don't leave now."

"I'm surprised you even care about being late," she said with a cocked eyebrow. "And besides, we have to wait for Danielle to come down before we can leave."

"She flew to school today," he informed her as he walked towards the front door.

"And how do you know that?" she asked him.

"She left a note," Danny told her as he phased through the front door.

Jazz grabbed her backpack off the couch and ran out the front door after Danny. He was already sitting in the front seat of her car, waiting for her to come and start it so they could leave.

She hopped in the front seat, started the car and soon they were on their way to school.

"So she just left?" Jazz asked him. "Why would she just leave? Did we do something to upset her or something?"

"Beats me," he answered with a shrug. "Her note just said she wanted some time to herself to think."

* * *

Somewhere over Amity Park, Dani flew herself to school. She held the strap of her bag at her side to prevent her hair from catching it on fire.

'My powers get an awesome boost and I lose my voice,' she thought to herself. 'What more is possibly going to happen to me?' she asked herself.

A view of her flying through the air showed her flaming hair lick at her back as she flew. Then the view turned red as someone spied on her from across town.

A dark figure with red eyes, blue/green skin and black hair that rose into two points held a pair of binoculars to its eyes.

"Soon Danielle…very soon I shall have you and Daniel in my possession," the dark figure said in an evil voice. He lowered the binoculars so the rest of his face could be seen.

His white teeth had fangs that hung down in front of his lower teeth. He wore a white suit with a cape that was red and white. He wore black gloves and boots. His overall appearance resembled that of a Vampire.

Vlad was back! And he had a new evil plan brewing once again.

He grinned evilly as he started to float in the air off the roof of a building and flew away from the center of Amity Park.

"I won't make my move yet, but beware little girl…you and Daniel will soon realize my true potential. I will take over this pathetic planet soon enough…and neither of you will be able to stop me." He laughed evilly as he continued to fly away from town.

After a few minutes of flying, he arrived at his mansion on the outskirts of town. He phased through the roof and turned back into his human form as soon as he was inside.

"Now to continue my work down in the lab," he said as he approached a golden statue that resembled his head as he wore a Packer's helmet. He lifted the top of it to reveal a small red button.

He pressed the button and closed the lid of the statue before taking a step backwards. The wall opened up in front of him to reveal a metal wall behind it. A small passage way in the metal wall went on forever.

Vlad stepped into it and walked down the long narrow passage, turning on lights automatically as he walked. He eventually came to a metal door with many small instruments around its edges.

Vlad placed his hand on a panel with the shape of a hand carved into it. It scanned his hand before he looked into a small device that that scanned his eyeballs.

He then pushed a few numbers on a locking system, unlocking a small door that opened revealing a speaker and a small screen. "Voice recognition password," a computerized voice asked from the speaker.

"Maddie Masters," Vlad said clearly into the speaker device.

"Voice password recognized. Welcome Mr. Masters," the computerized voice said before disappearing into the wall once again.

The door unlocked and opened with a hiss. A green ghost shield lining the door way disappeared as Vlad passed through it. It reappeared after he passed by it. The door closed and locked behind him after he had finished passing through.

He entered a large room that was apparently his lab. As he walked through the doorway, a Maddie hologram fizzled into existence in front of him.

"Welcome back my sweet Vladie," she said happily as he walked in.

"Hello Maddie, great to be back," he responded.

"Did you bring the test subjects?" the Maddie hologram asked him.

"No not yet," he responded as he walked by her. He stepped up to a computer and started typing. "I'm not going to get them unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Oh dear…that's what I was afraid you'd say," she said in disappointment.

Vlad stopped typing and turned to face her. "Why would you be afraid of that?" he asked her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Your project can be completed without them…but it will take a few more years if you go at that rate," she informed him.

"A FEW MORE YEARS!" he shouted in anger. The hologram Maddie shrieked in fright as he yelled at her. "How could it take a few more years? I can't wait that long!"

"That's only if you don't bring in the test subjects," she said after she was done recoiling. "If you bring them in, it'll only take a little a few months to complete."

"A few months…I like that a lot better," Vlad said with a sigh of relief. "If we brought them in, will we be ready to perform our tests?" he asked her.

"Right away," she confirmed.

"Brilliant…absolutely brilliant," he said in joy.

Then a beeping noise is heard from behind him. He turned to see a flashing red light on his ghost portals door. The door opened on its own and a ghost stepped through.

His physical appearance was that of a high tech battle suit. He wore dark colored gauntlets and boots with a matching strap that went across his chest and over his shoulder. He had a large shoulder pad on his left shoulder that housed a large number of his weapons.

He wore a belt across his mid-section that had a blue 'S' in the middle. He also had a necklace with a skull amulet underneath his small green beard. He had ghostly green eyes and an equally green Mohawk made of fire.

"Ah, Skulker…did you get them?" Vlad asked him.

Skulker's shoulder pad opened up and a small claw with two syringes filled with a red liquid came out. He grabbed them from the claw and held them out for Vlad.

"Right here," Skulker responded as he held them out. Skull and cross bones could be seen on the sides of the syringes. "Youngblood's crew seemed unwilling to let me get away with them…but I took care of them with ease."

"As long as they weren't damaged," Vlad responded as he took them from Skulker's grasp.

"They weren't. Now where's my payment?" Skulker asked, holding out his metallic hand.

Vlad tossed him a bundle of cash. Skulker caught it and flipped through the bundle as he quickly counted how much money there was.

Skulker grinned evilly as soon as he was done counting. "Excellent, this will be enough for the funding of that new upgrade I've been working on," he said with joy.

He turned to leave back through the ghost portal, but Vlad stopped him. "Hold up there Skulker," Vlad said before he could leave.

"What now?" Skulker asked him in a frustrated tone as he turned to face Vlad once again.

"I believe I have another task for you to run for me," Vlad said with a smirk.

"Can't you get someone else to help you?" Skulker asked him. "I have other things to do." He held up his arm and looked at a small device he had on his wrist. "I'm scheduled to hunt the ghost child today so I may hang his pelt on my wall."

"Which is good for us both," Vlad responded. "You want to hunt him and I want him and his sister to be brought to me."

Skulker grinned evilly at Vlad's request. "Finally…a task I just might enjoy, but why do you want me to bring in the red head? She can't possibly have anything to do with this plan of yours could she?"

"Not Jasmine…you're thinking of the wrong sister," Vlad told him.

"The ghost child has another sister! How come I never knew about this?" Skulker asked in anger. "Who is she!"

"You already know her," Vlad informed him. He walked over to his computer and typed on the key board. He looked up at a large screen on the wall as an image of Danny and Danielle Phantom, with her normal hair, appeared on it. "His younger sister is none other than Danielle…you know about her from when she used to work for me last year," he reminded Skulker.

"Yes…I am aware of her. So you want me to bring them both in?" Skulker asked.

"That is correct," Vlad confirmed. "Your hunting skills will allow you a better chance of bringing them both in. I want them both…alive," Vlad stressed upon him. "Bring both…if you can't…then don't bother coming back."

"Don't you worry…I'll bring them both back here…even if it kills me," Skulker said with a lot of confidence.

* * *

Later that day, the sun was about to set on Amity Park. Danny and Danielle had been out of school and were out for the night. They walked through town and stopped at an ice cream shop that overlooked the town.

"Yeah we'll have two chocolate ice cream cones with sprinkles," Danny asked the girl behind the stand.

Danny looked down at Danielle who started tapping her foot in aggravation as she crossed her arms and glared up at him.

"Oh right…could we get hot fudge on one of those for her?" Danny asked the girl through the window as she made the two cones. "That better for ya?" he asked her, looking back down at her. She closed her eyes and nodded happily. "Good," he responded by ruffling up her hair slightly.

The girl opened the window further so she could pass Danny the two ice creams. "Here you go Danny," the girl said as she handed him them.

"Don't I still have to pay you?" he asked in confusion.

"It's on me," she said happily before she sat on a stool and proceeded to read from a magazine.

Danny handed Danielle her fudge covered ice cream, which she took and started licking immediately. "Don't go giving yourself brain freeze," Danny jokingly warned her. She gave a playful smirk back at him as she continued to lick off the fudge topping.

They walked over to a picnic table and sat down so they could watch the sun set from the cliff that overlooked the whole town.

The sky started to turn pink as the sun disappeared behind a mountain far off in the distance. "It looks beautiful doesn't it?" Danny asked as he started licking his own ice cream.

Danielle nodded in agreement as she took a bite out of the cone and started chewing.

"Start the countdown," Danny shouted as the top of the sun began to disappear. "Three…two…one…and it is officially night fall."

Danielle tossed what was left of her cone into her mouth and swallowed without even chewing.

"Well ready to walk home?" Danny asked her as he stood up from the table. Danielle nodded as she too stood up.

"You two aren't going anywhere," a dark voice said above them. They both looked up and gasped when they saw Skulker floating above them. He had his arm pointed at them.

A gun materialized out of his wrist and blasted a ghost catching net at the two kids before they could run. The net caught them both and held them down to the ground tightly as they struggled to get free.

"Not unless I'm the one that takes you somewhere," Skulker said with a grin.

"What do you want with us Skulker?" Danny asked him as he tried to pull the ghost hunting net off of himself and Danielle. "We would rather not have to kick your butt tonight."

"That's too bad for you two whelps because plans have been made for you two ghost children," Skulker responded as he floated down to the ground. "And time is short, so I'm going to end this quickly."

"Not if we have anything to say about it," Danny said with a smirk. "Ready Danielle?" he asked her. She grinned and nodded.

'I'm more than ready for this guy,' she thought to herself as she and Danny started to build up their ghost energy.

"GOING GHOST!" Danny yelled as he and Danielle unleashed their energy. The net evaporated allowing them to move around freely once more. They both jumped to their feet as two rings of blue light appeared around their waists. The two rings split in half and moved in opposite directions until they were both in their phantom forms.

Skulker cocked an eyebrow upon seeing Dani's blazing white hair. 'She looks a little different than I remember her looking,' Skulker thought to himself. 'Oh well, no matter. I'm sure it's nothing,' he thought to himself as he started smirking.

"So which one of you will I be hunting first?" Skulker asked as he cracked his knuckles. "The whelp…the brat…or are you both going to be fighting me at the same time?"

Dani gave him a look filled with anger and started to charge up her fists with white energy. Before she could attack, Danny stuck out his hand in front of her to stop her from attacking.

"Nothing personal Dani, but I'd rather go at him first if that's alright with you?" he asked her.

She looked at him in confusion, then dropped her hands to her sides and let the energy she had already built up fade away.

"You can jump in should anything happen alright," he told her. "After all, I know you can beat him," he added with a smirk. She nodded in agreement before she sat down on the picnic table to watch the two of them battle it out.

"So its gunna be you first?" Skulker asked sounding rather intrigued. "Doesn't matter to me…I'll still win this battle in the end."

"Oh we'll just see about that," Danny responded as he charged up green energy in his fists. He jumped into the air and flew at Skulker as fast as he could, fists blazing, ready to blast Skulker out of the sky.

Danny pulled back one of his arms as he prepared to blast an ecto-beam at Skulker, but Skulker caught his fist and made the energy in his fist dissipate.

"But how did you…" Danny started to ask before Skulker raised his other arm and punched him in the face, sending him careening out of control as he fell to the ground.

Danny grabbed his ankles and spun before landing on the ground on his feet. He bent his knees and pushed himself back up into the air. He flew up and confronted Skulker.

"So…had enough ghost child?" Skulker asked with a grin.

"Please…all you did was catch my punch and throw me to the ground," Danny scoffed him. He then charged his hand with energy and prepared to fire. "I have a lot more tricks up my sleeve," he said before blasting Skulker away with an ecto-blast.

As Skulker recovered from the attack, Danny flew up and punched him in the stomach, sending him falling from the sky. He crashed into the cliff that overlooked Amity Park.

Large cracks appeared and moved up the side of the cliff. They went over the top and enveloped a large portion of the area the ice cream stand was in.

The girl inside was just closing up when the building started to rumble. "What's going on!" she asked as she fell to her hands and knees.

"I think it's an earthquake!" another girl yelled in terror as she held onto the counter to keep herself standing.

Back outside, the cracks went under the building. The weight of the structure was too much for the cracked ground to handle. Large chunks started falling off the cliff.

Skulker pulled himself free of the cliff and floated next to it as he rubbed the back of his head. "He'll pay for that," he said to himself before he looked up to see large chunks of the cliff falling towards him. "Vlad doesn't pay me enough for this," he said to himself before the rocks started pummeling him.

"YAAAAAH!" he screamed as he slid down the side of the cliff, leaving a dust trail behind as he fell. He crashed into the bottom of the cliff only to be buried by the falling rocks.

Back up at the top of the cliff, the ice cream stand was about to fall off the edge of the cliff. The two girls inside screamed as the building began to tilt towards the edge.

Dani phased through the wall and grabbed both girls. She phased them out of the building just as it slid off the edge and started plummeting down the cliff.

Skulker unburied himself from the debris at the bottom of the cliff. He dusted off his armor and found a dent in his arm. "Oh I'm going to kill him for that," he threatened. "Nothing more he can drop on me now," he said with a smirk. He then looked up to see the ice cream stand sliding down the side of the cliff straight at him. "I have got to get myself a new job," he said just before the small building landed on him. It exploded into a million pieces of wood and metal upon smashing into the ground.

Dani and the two teenage girls she phased out of the building before it fell, watched the building explode into a million pieces from back on top of the cliff.

"Well I guess we're gunna have to find new jobs now huh?" one girl asked the other.

"Yup. Well I've been trying to find an excuse to quit so I could get a new job…and now I have one," the other girl said to the first.

Dani landed on the ground and let the two girls go before she flew down the side of the cliff.

Back at the bottom of the cliff, Skulker unburied himself from the rocks, wood and metal. "I'm getting too old for this," he said as he inspected his damaged armor.

Danny landed on the ground a few yards away from him and started chuckling. "So have you had enough yet?" he asked Skulker mockingly.

"You little whelp," Skulker said through gritted teeth. "I'll make you those words," he threatened.

"I'd like to see you try," Danny mocked him. Then Dani landed on the ground next to Danny. "Not just yet Dani," Danny said as he continued to smirk at Skulker. "I'm just starting to get warmed up."

"Then how about I blast you until you're cooked!" Skulker yelled. His left shoulder pad opened and a missile launcher came out. An aiming device moved over his eyes. Skulker looked through the red screen and took aim at Danny and Danielle as they started to get just a little terrified. "No use in running ghost brat," Skulker warned him. "These missiles are ecto-seeking and will follow you until they hit their target. And intangibility won't stop them either…they'll still hit you!" He then fired two missiles at them.

They both flew off in retreat of the missiles. They were aimed mainly at Danny, so Dani watched helplessly as the two ghost seeking missile's followed after him.

Danny flew in circles through the air in attempts to shake the two missiles, but they just kept following him.

"What now ghost child?" Skulker mocked Danny as he did an aerial flip in the air. Both missiles did the same and continued to follow him.

"I guess I'll just have to split them up," Danny said with a grin. He then made a copy of himself that flew right alongside of him. They flew in opposite directions of each other, making a missile follow each of them.

Dani crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow in the amazement of Danny's idea.

Skulker cocked an eyebrow too, but seemed more surprised that Danny could have come up with a plan that fast. 'What are you planning?' he thought as he watched the two Danny's being chased by the two missiles.

One Danny flew towards the cliff and phased through, just above Skulker. The missile that was following blew up on impact with the cliff wall. Rocks broke loose and started to fall. Skulker slapped his forehead just as the rocks buried him.

The Danny that phased through the cliff came out and fused back with the other Danny as he continued to flee from the second missile.

Skulker unburied himself once again. He looked up to see Danny flying straight at him. Danny landed on the ground and pushed himself straight into the air so the missile was aimed straight at Skulker.

Skulker simply smirked as the missile curved up and continued to follow Danny. "Crud," he said as he took off flying away once again.

"Nice try, but that missile is locked onto your ecto-plasmic signature and will continue to follow it unless it disappears," Skulker yelled at Danny mockingly.

This turned on the light bulb in Danny's head. "Ok, new plan," he thought out loud. He grinned as he once again started to fly straight at Skulker.

"Not this trick again," Skulker said in frustration. "You need some new tricks ghost child," Skulker said as he raised his hand and prepared to fire his wrist gun at Danny.

Then Danny did something Skulker didn't expect. A ring of light appeared around his waist. He landed on the ground just as he turned back into his human form. He smirked before taking a single side step, allowing the missile to pass by him.

It flew straight at Skulker now that the ecto-plasmic signature it was chasing was gone. "You have got to be kidding me!" Skulker yelled as the missile struck him and exploded. The blast knocked loose more of the cliff, burying him in more rocks.

Danny turned back into his ghost form and started laughing. "Four times that's happened, and each time was funny," he said as he wiped away a tear from his eye.

Skulker unburied himself for the fourth time and did not look very happy. He raised his gun and aimed it at Danny as he continued to laugh.

He didn't notice Skulker as he prepared to fire at him. Dani saw, but couldn't warn him due to not being able to speak.

Danny only stopped laughing and looked up when he heard Skulker's gun fire. He didn't have time to react before a beam of blue energy hit him. He was blasted backwards quite some distance. He crashed to the ground and looked up to see Skulker floating above him.

"That was five times too many," he yelled at Danny as he prepared to fire his gun once again.

"But you only got covered in debris four times," Danny pointed out.

"As I just said…that was five times too many!" He then fired at Danny, hitting him hard enough to force him through the ground and into a sewer directly underneath him.

He splashed through the dirty water and stayed under. Skulker flew through the hole and floated above the water as he searched for Danny. "Where are you whelp?" he asked as he searched for any sign of Danny in the water.

He didn't notice Danny phase out of the water behind him. He held a roll of water logged toilet paper in his hands. Then moving very quickly, he wrapped Skulker in the whole roll from neck to foot, leaving his head free.

"Try looking behind you Mike Rowe," Danny mocked him as he grabbed a piece of toilet paper that stuck out from the neck.

Skulker gasped in horror as Danny started to spin him in circles. He let go of the strand of toilet paper, sending Skulker splashing into the water. "YAAAAAH!" Skulker screamed as the water flow forced him down the sewer tube until he came out of a pipe that dumped into Amity Park Harbor.

He splashed into the water and went under just as Danny flew out of the pipe and floated over the harbor as he searched for Skulker. He looked down and saw Skulker stick his head out of the water. He looked up at Danny and growled in aggravation.

"I'd tell you to take a bath to get rid of that smell, but it looks like you're already on that," Danny mocked him.

Skulker came out of the water and floated a few yards in front of Danny. He flexed his battle suit's arms and broke away all of the wet toilet paper that was wrapped around him. "You are starting to irritate me ghost child," he said in anger. "But I do enjoy hunting you…so I'll continue to put up with you until I can capture you." He then lifted his arm and shot a ghost hunting net at Danny that was still attached to the gun on his wrist.

Danny recoiled as the net wrapped itself around him. He then flew away from Skulker while trapped in the net. Skulker gasped as he was pulled along by Danny. Danny flew down towards the water and phased out of the net.

He flew backwards expecting to see Skulker plummet into the water, but the end of the net that was attached to his gun, plummeted into the water without Skulker attached to it.

"Huh! Where did he go!" Danny asked with a gasp. He looked around for Skulker but couldn't find him.

Suddenly Danny felt his shoulder's lock up. He turned his head to see Skulker floating directly behind him. Skulker had Danny in a shoulder lock and wasn't about to let him go. "Perhaps you should learn to look behind you when your enemy goes missing," Skulker advised him. "You told me to do the same thing, yet you don't do the same."

Danny struggled to get free of Skulker's grasp but couldn't break free. "When I get out of this, you're going to be sorry," Danny said as he continued to struggle against Skulker's grasp.

"Well you're not going anywhere now that I have you in my grasp," Skulker informed him. "Now to lock you up and go after your sister."

The light bulb in Danny's head lights up again. He smirked and looked back at Skulker. "You know…I know just how to get out of this," he informed Skulker with a grin.

Skulker cocked an eyebrow. "And how exactly do you plan to do that?" he asked in interest.

Danny didn't have the ability to focus his energy out of his feet, so he charged his hands with as much energy as he could. While his hands were locked above his head, he shot his blasts forward, sending him and Skulker flying backwards.

They crashed into the side of the harbors dock that ships docked at. The crash into the wall made Skulker loosen his grip on Danny, allowing him to fly away. As Danny flew away, Skulker fell back into the water.

Danny dove into the water after Skulker. While in his ghost form, he didn't need to breathe while underwater. He looked around for Skulker in the murky water, fearing that Skulker would attack from behind again.

And he did. Danny was just barely able to dodge a torpedo as it passed right by him. He turned to see Skulker swimming at him. He pulled back his large fist and swung a punch at Danny.

Danny held up his hands and put up an energy barrier to prevent Skulker's punch from reaching him. "Another sneak attack?" Danny asked him from behind the barrier. "Can't you try something new once in a while?"

"I should be asking the same of you," Skulker responded after putting his fist back at his side. He then raised his other arm and produced a large gun with a laser tip on the end. It glowed pink before sending out a laser that hit Danny's barrier.

The power of the laser forced him backwards, into the side of a ship. He didn't just stop at the hull of the ship; the laser forced him through it.

He was blasted through one side to the other, leaving two large holes in the sides of the ship.

Danny let down his barrier and flew out of the water. He hovered over the harbor and watched as the ship sank into the water. The harbor wasn't very deep, so the water level rose only about half way up the ship before the bottom of the ship touched the bottom of the harbor.

"My god! He's gunna stop at nothing to capture me," Danny said as he watched the ship settle deeper in the water. "Even if it means harming others."

"Got that right whelp," Skulker said from behind Danny. He turned to see Skulker floating behind him. He had his wrist gun pointed at Danny. He charged it up and fired.

* * *

Dani flew towards town as she searched for where Danny and Skulker may have ended up fighting after they disappeared into the sewer. She looked all over the place.

'Where could they have gone to?' she thought to herself as she searched the town. 'They couldn't have gotten that far could they?'

Then she heard a large explosion off in the distance. She turned to see a pink explosion in the direction of the harbor.

'That's gotta be where they are,' she thought to herself as she started flying in that direction. 'It just has to be.'

* * *

The blast from Skulker's gun sent Danny crashing into the deck of the ship that sank into the water. He went through the deck and landed on the floor of the next level down. Before he could recover, Skulker flew through the hole in the deck and slammed his foot into Danny's stomach.

"YAAAH!" Danny screamed from the impact of Skulker's foot in his stomach. Skulker pulled away from Danny and floated above him. Danny clutched his stomach and rolled onto his knees as he tried to push through the pain.

Skulker reached down and picked Danny up by the neck. He held him up and squeezed as Danny tried to pry his fingers loose from around his neck. Skulker raised his arm and prepared to fire his wrist gun again.

"Feel the burn ghost child," Skulker mocked him. He then blasted Danny in the face, sending flying back through the hole in the deck. He crashed into one of the ships two smoke stacks, shaking it enough to knock loose a thin layer of coal that had built up on the outside. Skulker flew out of the hole and confronted Danny as he lay stuck in the metal side of the smoke stack. "No more fight left…I was expecting you to be a little bit more of a challenge," Skulker said in disappointment.

"Well if you want a real challenge…then she's going to be much more then you can handle," Danny said to him weakly. "Believe me."

Skulker cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "She?" he asked sounding confused. He turned to see Dani floating behind him. "Her!" he bellowed out in surprise. "You've got to be kidding me? The girl is going to be easier than you!" he said with a chuckle.

Unable to speak, Dani charged at him as fast as she could. She slammed into his stomach with a blow powerful enough to make smoke start emitting from his suit of armor.

"You little brat!" Skulker yelled at her when he recovered from the attack. "I'm going to hang your pelt on my wall when I'm through with you!" he threatened her as two long glowing green blades came out of his gauntlets.

Dani didn't react to his threat. She charged her hands with white energy as Skulker charged at her and raised an arm, preparing to slice at her with one of the blades.

He swung the blade, only to have Dani catch it in one of her glowing white hands. Skulker gasped when she caught the blade and broke it free from his wrist. He swung the other blade at her only to have her catch that one too. She snapped it off with ease and held the two blades in her hands.

"What! But that's impossible!" Skulker gasped in disbelief at what she just did. "No amount of ghost energy could break those. I made sure of it."

Dani loosened her grip on the blades and let them fall. They splashed into the water and sank to the bottom of the harbor.

Skulker trembled as Dani started to float in his direction. "What are you?" Skulker asked the little girl as she floated closer to him.

She glared at him with a look of anger in her eyes. She clenched her fists together and charged them with white energy that formed into two balls of energy that began to pulsate as soon as they were formed.

She charged at Skulker who didn't have time to react to her speed. She punched him in the stomach with her energized fists, forcing him to fly backwards over the dock of the harbor. He was heading back towards town.

Dani didn't want to take the battle to where innocent people could be hurt. She began to glow with a white light before she sped in the direction Skulker was careening uncontrollable. She left a white trail of light in her wake as she sped ahead of Skulker in a matter of seconds.

Skulker was just able to gain control of his flight by the time Dani sped in front of him. She brought back her fist and punched him straight down into the concrete dock below them.

"YAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed as he plummeted to the ground. He crashed into the concrete with enough force to crack the concrete in a circular pattern around him.

His battle suit started letting off a little bit of steam as he recovered from the crash. "She may pose a problem for me to capture," he said to himself as he rubbed the back of his head. "How can she be this powerful?" he asked himself as he examined the remains of the blades that stuck out of his gauntlets. "Vlad should have mentioned she would be a nuisance."

He looked up to see Dani charging down at him. She pulled back a fist and charged it with more white energy. Skulker was prepared for this attack though.

He stood up and pointed his gun up at her as she flew straight at him. "So long ghost child," Skulker said with a smirk as he fired the weapon at Dani.

She didn't even stop when she saw the blast coming at her. She used her hand that wasn't prepared for the punch to swat away the blast, sending it all the way across town before it exploded.

Skulker gasped when she knocked it away with such little effort. Before he could react, she was in front of him. She punched him with enough force to break out some of his metal teeth.

He was forced backwards by the blast. He crashed into the smoke stack of the ship that Danny was still stuck in the side of. The smoke stack shook as a result of Skulker crashing into it. It shook enough for Danny to fall out of the indentation he was stuck in.

After being shook lose, Danny started to fall towards the deck of the ship. Seeing Danny falling, Dani sped over to him and caught him only a few feet above the deck of the sunken ship.

She carried him over to the dock and set him down on a pile of large wet ropes, the most comfortable thing she figured would be best to leave him. She tried to wake him up, but he didn't move. Dani feared the worst but knew he was just unconscious. She let out a sigh of relief before she stood back up.

Suddenly she was shot in the back by a blast from Skulker. The blast didn't even affect her. She didn't even flinch. She turned to see him standing at the edge of the sunken ship. He had his gun pointed at her. It was still letting off smoke from the blast. He had a surprised look on his face.

"But I shot you in the back! You didn't even see it coming! How is it that it didn't even faze you!" he asked. He started to tremble as Dani started to float up into the air.

As she rose into the air, she started to glow with a white light. Then she vanished into thin air, leaving no trace behind.

"Where did she go!" Skulker yelled out as he looked everywhere for the young girl. "I cannot lose her!"

She appeared behind him and placed her hands on his back. She charged them with white energy as Skulker turned his head to look at her. He started to get scared when he realized what she was about to do.

"NO! STOP! THIS ISN'T FAIR!" he screamed as Dani unleashed a powerful white blast from both of her hands that forced him skywards. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed as he was blasted high into the sky before a large explosion was seen high in the upper atmosphere.

Dani lowered her hands as the white glow faded from them. She floated into the air and flew over to Danny as he continued to lie on the ropes she had left him on. While she was gone temporarily, he had reverted back into his human form.

She knelt down on her knees next to him. 'Don't worry Danny. I'll get you back home,' she thought to herself as if he could hear her.

She placed her arm underneath his neck and prepared to lift him up onto her shoulder, but she heard something falling from the sky.

She looked up and watched as a flaming ball of white hot metal fell from the sky and crashed through the deck of the ship. An explosion occurred on impact, destroying the entire ship. Flaming wood and metal were blasted everywhere from the explosion.

Dani was just barely able to put up an energy barrier to protect Danny and herself from the explosion because they were still pretty close to the ship when it exploded.

After the burning debris stopped falling around them; Dani let down the barrier. She looked at the burning remains of the ship as the water from the harbor started putting out the flames. It no longer sat in the water, or on the floor of the harbor. The entire ship had been destroyed.

'Oh man, that was way too close,' Dani thought as she let out a sigh of relief.

Then water being splashed around could be heard from the direction of the destroyed ship. She turned and gasped when she saw Skulker floating in the air over the water.

The right arm of his battle suit was gone and he was missing his left foot. His flaming green Mohawk had nearly been put out, leaving his metal head almost completely bald. He was missing a large number of his teeth.

His normally green eyes starting glowing red as he gave an evil glare over at Dani as she stood back up and got into a defensive fighting position.

"I don't care what it takes…I'm going to make you pay for what you've done to my battle suit," Skulker threatened her as he floated over to the dock and touched down on his remaining foot and stub. He raised his remaining arm and pointed his wrist gun at her and prepared to fire.

Dani started charging up her hands with white energy as she too prepared to fire. Before she could fire her blast, a ring of blue light appeared around her waist. It split in two and moved up and down her body.

When it disappeared, she was still in her phantom form, but her hair had returned to normal, her eyes had returned to their normal green shine and her formally white energy had reverted back to green. She fired her green ecto-blast at Skulker before she realized what horrible thing just happened.

Skulker fired his gun at the same time that Dani fired her blast. He dodged her blast just before it reached him. He looked at Dani with a cocked eyebrow just as his blast hit her, knocking her backwards.

She crashed into the dock and rolled to a stop on the concrete. She pushed herself up onto her hands and knees. She slowly stood up and examined herself. She looked at her hands which were still giving off a green glow. She then reached up and felt her hair. It had returned to normal. Her temporary increase in power was gone.

She looked back at Skulker as he approached her. He had a wide grin on his metallic face, showing that he was missing a large number of his teeth. "So your true strength is much less than you were showing earlier," he said with interest.

His shoulder pad opened and a pair of weird looking binoculars came out and covered his eyes. The device scanned her power level and after a few seconds it came up with a result.

"HA! Your power level has decreased nearly one thousand fold! Don't know how you managed to increase it that much. Hopefully you will be much easier now that you've lost that much power. " The device retracted back into his shoulder pad as he grinned at her evilly. "All that matters now is that you're much too weak to stand a chance against me…even if I'm badly damaged."

Dani started trembling with fear as she started to back away from Skulker slowly. She bumped her foot into Danny as she backed up into his motionless body. She looked down at him then looked back up at Skulker and gulped loudly.

"Now I'm going to take you out," Skulker said to her as he raised his wrist gun and prepared to fire it again.

Dani lowered her eyebrows in anger. She jumped at Skulker and attempted to attack him, but he sidestepped her and kneed her in the stomach with the leg missing its foot.

She fell to the ground and clutched her stomach in pain. She slowly stood up only to have Skulker grab her by her hair.

She attempted to scream, but she remained silent as she struggled to get free from his grasp. She pried at his fingers as she attempted to make him let go of her hair.

"Now that you're no longer a threat to me…" Skulker started to say. He then tossed her to the ground. She rolled to a stop on the concrete on her back.

She leaned up on her elbows and rubbed the back of her head. She looked back up at Skulker as he pointed his gun in her face.

"I can take you out of the picture. After I capture you and bring you back to Vlad…he's got plans with the two of you…so say hi for me when you wake up."

Dani gasped when she heard Vlad's name and the fact that he had plans with her and Danny. She crawled back a few steps in terror before Skulker fired his gun.

He hit her in the stomach, blasting her backwards. She collapsed to the ground next to Danny as she too fell unconscious and turned back into her human form.

Skulker lowered his arm to his side as he grinned evilly at the two phantom siblings as they lay next to each other, motionless.

"Vlad will be most pleased with my capture of you two." He then laughed evilly over his victory.


	5. Chapter 5 Trapped in the Ghost Zone

Chapter 5 – Trapped in the Ghost Zone:

Danny slowly opened his eyes as he woke up. He was looking up at the ceiling when he finally got his eyes focused. He looked around the environment he was in. He was apparently in some sort of laboratory with many computers and strange looking instruments lining the walls. On the wall to his left there were two large, purple, cylindrical chambers with green windows that appeared to have green smoke behind them.

He looked to his right and saw Dani bolted down to a table. She had a metal strap that went over her mid-section. It held her to the table too tightly for her to just squirm away. She was already awake and was struggling to get free of her restraints. She was back in her normal ghost form so she could use her ghost strength to break free.

He then looked down to see that he was in the same predicament. He was bolted to a table by a metal strap that went across his midsection.

"Dani," Danny called to her to get her attention. "How long have we been here?" he asked her as he struggled against his own restraints.

He looked over at her after he asked the question. She had stopped struggling against her restraints and was glaring at him with a blank face.

"Oh, right…you can't talk," he said to himself. "That was stupid of me." He then looked back at Dani who started to struggle against her restraints again. He noticed that her white hair was no longer flaming. "I see you lost your super strength," he said to her.

Dani stopped struggling again and started banging the back of her head on the table she was strapped to. She started to cry when she stopped banging her head on the table.

"There's no use in struggling Dani," Danny told her as he went ghost and tried one last time to break free. "We're bolted tightly to these tables and I don't think we're getting free any time soon."

This didn't ease Dani the slightest. A tear ran down the side of her face as she started to settle down. She turned her head and looked at Danny. As she looked in his direction, she saw the two cylindrical chambers against the far wall. Her eyes widened when she recognized what they were.

"I just wish I knew where we were?" Danny asked as he started to look around the lab once again.

'Oh I have a bad feeling about this,' Dani thought to herself as she too looked around the lab they were in.

She tilted her head back and she saw a large computer screen on the wall behind her. It was turned off at this time, but she was sure they'd find out what was going to happen soon enough.

Just as this thought crossed her mind, two robotic scanners came out of a hole in the wall in front of them. They made whirring noises that caught Danny and Dani's attention. They looked down and saw the two scanners coming in their directions.

One hovered over Danny while the other hovered over Dani. Green light radiated from the scanners as they moved up and down their bodies.

The scanner over Dani only caused her to struggle even more against her restraints. She remembered the last time she was in a predicament like this. How she was nearly killed.

"Dani, stop struggling," Danny told her sternly. "You're clearly not going anywhere and you're only going to end up hurting yourself."

The scanners finished their work and retracted back into the wall. A few clicks were heard from within the wall before another hole in the wall opened up. Nothing came out just yet.

Danny cocked an eyebrow when nothing came out. "Well I wonder what is going to come out of that," he wondered out loud.

Then to answer his question, two robotic arms came out of the wall. Each was holding an empty syringe.

"YAAH!" Danny screamed with a gasp when he saw the two needles. Dani silently gasped when she saw them as well.

The two robotic arms extended towards the two children as they began struggling against their restraints once again. As they struggled, metal braces came out of the tables and wrapped around their arms, holding them still as the two robotic arms pointed the needles at the inside of their elbows.

"Get this things away from me!" Danny demanded of anyone who could hear him as he struggled even harder. But no matter how much he struggled, his arm wouldn't budge due to the brace that was wrapped around it.

Dani struggled in the exact same way as Danny. She tried to break free of her restraints as the needle drew closer to her arm. The brace around her arm prevented her from moving it.

The robotic arms inserted the two needles into their arms, much to their dismay. "YAAAAAH!" Danny screamed as the syringe in his arm withdrew his green blood and stored it in the glass chamber.

Dani trembled as her green blood was drawn as well from her arm. She screamed silently as the syringe finished drawing her blood.

The two needles were removed from their arms and retracted into the wall once again. A few more clicks were heard before a third hole opened in the wall.

The siblings trembled in fear of what was going to come out of the wall this time. They were surprised when a small, metal spherical ball floated out of the hole. It flew over and floated between the two of them.

If let off a blue light as a hologram formed. It took the form of their mother Maddie. "Test subject DNA being examined," she said.

"DUDE! What the heck is with the hologram of my mother!" Danny asked sounding rather irritated. Dani had the same irritated look on her face. Her mouth hung open and her eyebrows were crossed. "I thought Vlad would have gotten rid of that thing by now."

"That is none of your concern Daniel," a dark evil voice said from behind them. The siblings looked up as much as they could. Vlad had entered the room and was now standing over them. He was currently in his human form.

"What did you do to us!" Danny demanded to know.

"Oh you'll find out in time little badger," Vlad said in a soft voice.

"How about you tell us now!" Danny angrily demanded as he crossed his eyebrows.

"How about not," Vlad responded sternly. "My research will result in both of your downfalls soon enough," he said as he turned and started typing things into the large computer that Danny and Dani could barely see.

"Should have known you'd still be up to no good," Danny said. "You're an outcast Vlad! Trying to rule the world resulted in you becoming an outcast. And now you're gunna try another world dominating scheme. Only a seriously screwed up Froot Loop like you would try something like that." Dani couldn't help but chuckle.

"How many times must I say this Daniel? I AM NOT A FROOT LOOP!" Vlad screamed at him. He clenched his fists at his sides, gritted his teeth and formed a vein in the shape of an addition sign on his forehead.

"Watch your blood pressure Vlad," Danny mocked him. "You wouldn't want that vein to pop now would you?"

Vlad bent down and removed one of his socks. He held it up as it started to let off a bad smell. Danny's eyes widened upon seeing it. Before he could scream or say anything else, Vlad stuffed it in his mouth.

"That will keep you quiet," Vlad said in anger. He then looked down at Dani as she chuckled silently to herself.

"And what exactly do you find to be so funny you little brat!" Vlad asked her in anger. The anger in his voice made her shiver and recoil from him in fear.

A hissing noise is heard on the other side of the room. All four of them looked up to see a newly repaired Skulker enter the lab; arm, leg and head fixed up to perfection.

"Ah Skulker, I see that your repairs have come along smoothly," Vlad said as he started to calm down.

"I also managed to get that upgrade while I was getting repaired," Skulker said with a grin as he held up his fist as it began to course with electricity.

"I still can't believe Danielle was able to do that much damage to you," Vlad said as he hovered over her. He placed a hand on her forehead, causing her to recoil. The table prevented her from getting away from him.

"I do believe something about her made her much stronger," Skulker mentioned as he walked over to the tables the siblings lay bolted to. "I estimated her power to have been nearly one thousand times stronger when we were fighting."

"Is that so," Vlad said sounding very interested in her strengthened powers. "Perhaps we could get a demonstration," he said with an evil grin as he leaned over her and looked at her in the eyes. She began to tear up when he looked down on her.

"That's not likely," Skulker added in. "Before I captured her, her power decreased back down to its current state. She isn't as strong now as she was. She's weaker than the original ghost child," he said pointing at Danny as he tried to cough out Vlad's dirty sock.

"Oh fudge nuggets!" Vlad said in disappointment. "Would have been very interesting to see her fight. On a scale of 1 to 10; 10 being the most painful thing you've ever fought; how hard was she?" he asked Skulker.

"You saw what condition I was in when I came in here," Skulker responded. "I'd say she was an 11. I've never fought an opponent that strong before."

"A power level increase of that magnitude is absolutely unheard of," Vlad said in frustration. "I'd like to know just how she did it…that way I could do the same."

"Why don't we just ask her?" the Maddie hologram suggested.

"Ah Maddie, what an excellent idea," he said happily. "I couldn't have built and created a more perfect holographic wife."

Danny rolled his eyes when he said this, but Dani grew scared because they would be asking her how she got her powers to increase so dramatically, and she wouldn't be able to answer.

Vlad's shadow loomed over her as he hovered over her. "So why don't you go ahead and tell me how you managed to increase your strength…before I decide to do something nasty," he threatened.

Dani, knowing that she was physically unable to answer, trembled in fear and tried to make herself seem smaller by curling up into a ball, but was unable due to the bolted table she was on.

"Talk girl…or I will short circuit your powers until you reveal the secret," Vlad threatened her. She started to cry silently as Vlad walked away and came back with 'The Plasmius Maximus.'

She gasped when she saw the anti-ghost power device as it sparked with green electricity.

"I'm not going to ask you again…HOW DID YOU INCREASE YOUR POWER!" he yelled only causing her to tremble greatly as she started to cry silently.

Without saying anything more, Vlad shocked her with the device. The electricity coursed through her body. She screamed silently as a blue ring of light appeared around her. It split in two as it turned her back into her human form.

The electricity faded as Danielle's scorched hair started smoking a little.

"I'll give you one more chance to tell me how you got them before I toss you into the ghost zone," Vlad threatened her.

Danielle's eyes popped open when she heard his threat. She started moving her mouth in an attempt to tell him, but no sound came out, only worsening the situation.

"I don't want to play games with you!" Vlad screamed at her, spitting in her face as he yelled. "Now talk!"

Danielle only started crying silently again. She just knew that Vlad was going to throw her into the ghost zone if she didn't give him the info he wanted, and she couldn't.

"That does it!" Vlad yelled as he walked over to a cupboard drawer and opened it. He pulled out a long strand of blue string that glowed brightly. He walked back over to the table with the string in hand. "Maddie my dear…could you deactivate her bindings?"

"Certainly," she responded gleefully before she floated over to the computer and typed some commands into the computer.

"While she's doing that…could you hold her and make sure she doesn't try to run?" he asked Skulker.

"Whatever," he responded. He walked over to the table and grabbed Danielle's arms just before the bindings retracted into the table.

Danielle was starting to get really scared now. She struggled to get free of Skulker's grip, but she was unsuccessful.

Vlad quickly wrapped her in the glowing blue string, tying her arms to her sides, preventing her from moving them freely.

Skulker threw her to the ground after Vlad tied her up. She was unable to stand up due to being tied up.

Danny watched in horror as Vlad picked her up and walked across the room to his ghost portal. His Maddie hologram was already over at it. She pushed a button, opening the padlocked doors. The doors opened to reveal a swirling green vortex that led to the ghost zone.

"You don't want to talk…then perhaps some time in the ghost zone with no powers to protect yourself for the next 3 hours will teach you some manners," Vlad said as he tossed her into the swirling green vortex. She screamed silently as she passed through the vortex.

Immediately after Vlad tossed Danielle into the ghost zone, a security alarm started blaring. They all looked up at the ceiling as a red light started flashing around the whole lab.

"Security breach in subsection 21…security breach in subsection 21," a computerized voice repeated over and over as the red light continued to flash.

"WHAT!" Vlad yelled in anger. "Subsection 21! That's impossible!" he yelled as he started to run towards a doorway in the lab.

Skulker and the Maddie hologram looked at each other in confusion. They shrugged their shoulders, not knowing what had crawled up Vlad's butt.

Danny looked up at Skulker and noticed a ring of keys hanging off his belt. He was just barely able to grab them with his outstretched fingers without Skulker noticing.

Vlad ran down a long corridor as fast as he could. He was breathing fast as he ran. He eventually came to a metal door that looked like the locked door to a bank vault.

Vlad typed in a numerical password into the keypad on the side of the door. The green display screen that the numbers were on turned from red to green. A small ding and then a hiss were heard as the vault door opened. Vlad ran inside and gasped at what he saw.

Inside were two marble display pillars with small glass domes on each. They were covered in a thin layer of dust. The layer of dust had empty spaces in them underneath the two small domes. One was shaped like a key with a skull for the fingers to hold. The other was circular in shape.

"The Skeleton Key and The Crown of Fire have been stolen!" Vlad yelled before running out of the vault and heading back into his lab where Skulker and the Maddie hologram waited for him.

Vlad ran to his computer and typed into the keyboard. A small hole opened in the wall above where Vlad was standing. A red button appeared from the hole just before Vlad punched it.

Upon punching the button, the floor of the lab started to crack and crumble down into the ground. A plume of ghostly green gas came out of the hole in the floor. The gas spun into a more compressed form and took the shape of a tall, dark knight.

He was very muscular and wore black and gray armor. He had flaming purple hair and a wavy purple cape. He wore a helmet that hid his face except for his eyes. He held a large ghostly green sword at his side.

"What is thy biding lord Masters," The Fright Night asked him as he bowed down on one knee to Vlad.

"Someone or something has stolen two very important objects from me," Vlad informed him as he stood up. "The Skeleton Key and The Crown of Fire."

Skulker and the Maddie gasped. Danny let out a muffled 'What' because the sock was still in his mouth.

"You still have those?" Skulker asked with a cocked eyebrow. "I thought you disposed of those a long time ago."

"No I did not and I don't have them any more Skulker…they've just been stolen," Vlad yelled at him.

"What is it you want us to do lord Masters?" The Fright Knight asked of him.

"I want you to go into the ghost zone and look for whoever may have taken them," Vlad instructed. He then looked at Skulker. "You and I will search here in the human world while he searches the ghost zone."

"What do you want me to do?" the Maddie hologram asked.

"I want you to stay here and monitor the security cameras," he instructed her. "See if you can find whoever stole them on camera."

Then Vlad turned into his ghost form and phased out of the lab with Skulker right behind him. The Fright Knight went over to the ghost portal and flew through, entering the infinite green realm. The Maddie hologram reverted back into the floating sphere and went back into the hole in the wall it came through earlier.

Danny was now in the lab all by himself. He fiddled with the keys he managed to steal from Skulker. He managed to unlock the brace that held him to the table. He jumped off and immediately pulled Vlad's sock out of his mouth.

"Yuck! I'm never going to get that taste out of my mouth," he said in disgust. He looked up at the ghost portal that Danielle and The Fright Knight had just gone through. "She's been in there too long. I won't be able to find her on my own."

He floated into the air and phased out of Vlad's lab. He hovered over Vlad's mansion for only a moment before he started to fly back home.

"If I'm going to find her, we're all going to have to look," he said to himself as he continued flying the short distance home.

* * *

Danny arrived home sometime around midnight. He phased through the roof and landed in the living room. His parents were waiting for him, and they weren't too pleased with him.

"Young man…where have you been that took you so long to come home so late?" his father asked him in an angered tone.

"And where is your sister?" his mother asked him in the same angered tone.

"I don't have time to explain," Danny said as he ran passed them. He ran into the kitchen and stopped at the top of the steps to the lab. "Actually…I guess I have to explain otherwise neither of you is going to understand."

"Then start explaining!" both of his parents screamed.

"No time," Danny responded as he ran down the stairs into the lab. He ran up to the Specter Speeder and opened the door. "I'll explain in the Specter Speeder," he told them when they ran down the stairs into the lab. "Now get in."

Jack and Maddie looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders before they jumped into the Specter Speeder.

Danny had already jumped into the driver's seat. He grabbed the steering levers and hit the gas pedal as soon as his parents jumped into the vehicle. He drove the vehicle into the ghost zone through their ghost portal which was already open.

* * *

Deep, somewhere within the ghost zone, Danielle struggled to break free of the blue bindings that Vlad had tied around her.

'This is just great,' she thought to herself. 'I'm floating through the ghost zone without any of my powers, I can't control where I'm going, I can't talk to anyone or anything, and to top it all off, I have no idea where I am.'

She stopped struggling against her bindings after a few minutes of helpless floating.

'I'll bet this blue binding is something dad created,' she thought as she looked down at the rope tied around her arms and waist. 'It kinda looks like the fishing line for his ghost fisher. Great, I can't break free from it. Can this day get any worse?'

Then to answer her question, the two ecto-pusses flew up behind her and grabbed her with their tentacles.

'Well I guess that answers my question," she thought to herself when they grabbed her.

They flew away with her in their grasp as she struggled to get free of not only her bindings, but also their grasp.

She didn't have to struggle for long though. The two ecto-pusses stopped flying when they were confronted by a gigantic red ghost with four arms and a tail instead of legs.

The two ecto-pusses screeched in fear before running away, leaving Danielle floating in front of the behemoth. She looked up at it with wide eyes. She gulped loudly as it looked back down at her.

It bent down and roared in her face. Danielle screamed silently and struggled against her blue bindings as the behemoth wound up its tail and smacked her with it, sending her flying away at high speed.

Danielle closed her eyes to keep the wind out of her eyes as it blew passed her face as she careened uncontrollably through the endless green realm.

'When is this crazy ride going to end!' she thought to herself as she passed through some ghostly green clouds. After passing through them, she saw that she was fast approaching a blue doorway with a purple archway. A large blue dragon head with yellow eyes sat at the top of the doorway.

She gasped and closed her eyes as she prepared to crash into the large doorway. She wasn't expecting to pass right through it. She opened her eyes when she realized she just passed through it instead of crashing into it. 'I'm gunna have to file that under, 'Wish I knew I could do that in the first place',' she thought to herself as she continued to fly uncontrollably.

She looked down and noticed that she was fast approaching the ground. She looked in the direction she was flying in and saw a large castle as it grew bigger and bigger.

* * *

"Dora, it is time you return to the life of a princess," Prince Aragon told her as he stood over her.

Dora was kneeling on her hands and knees as her brother stood over her. She was wearing modern looking clothing. She had on what appeared to be a blue pantsuit.

Around the room, many of the people that used to be dressed in Renaissance clothing were now wearing modern day clothing. Many dressed in formal dress wear. Others dressed in combat armor. They were all being held at sword point by some of Prince Aragon's followers.

Dora looked up from the stone floor and saw her brother's evil eyes looking down on her. "This realm has finally caught up with the human world," Dora said to him angrily. "I shall not let you retake this realm, even if it kills me beyond my afterlife."

"That can be arranged sister," he said as he removed his sword and held it to Dora's neck. "Any last requests before I send you back to the middle ages?" he asked with an evil smile.

He raised his sword and was about to bring it down on Dora when Danielle phased through the wall and slammed into his side just as he was swinging the sword. The blade of the sword cut the blue bindings tied around her just before he was slammed into a brick wall.

Danielle rolled to a stop and jumped to her feet in utter bewilderment of what just happened. 'Where the heck am I,' Danielle asked herself as she looked around.

"ATTACK!" one of the now modern guards yelled. He grabbed a sword and swung one of Price Aragon's followers, knocking his sword out of his hands. All of the women in the room ran while the men fought against the followers that believed they could retake the realm.

Prince Aragon stepped out of the rubble that Danielle had slammed him into. He shot a look of revenge at Danielle. "You'll pay for that you little brat!" He showed his pointed fangs when he threatened her.

Danielle gulped loudly. Then Dora got up and stood in front of Danielle, blocking her brother's path to her. "Your rebellion will not take control of this realm. We are a modernized government now…and you cannot and will not overthrow it."

Prince Aragon's pupils turn into thin slits. "I plan to do more than just that," he hissed as his green amulet started glowing. His mouth extended into a long black snout while his tongue grew longer and blue smoke started coming out of his nostrils.

Danielle watched in horror as he grew into a black dragon more than fifty feet tall. He breathed a blast of blue flames at them.

Dora grabbed Danielle by the arm and ran away just before the blast could hit. "Common, it's too dangerous for you to be here. A young human girl like you just doesn't stand a chance against him," Dora screamed as she pulled Danielle out of the room. The wooden doors slammed shut behind them just as Prince Aragon shot another blast of blue flames in their direction.

"DORA!" he yelled after his blast hit the closed door. He took flight and broke through the ceiling. He crashed through the roof and landed on the roof of the castle. He looked down towards the ground and saw Dora drag Danielle away from the castle by her arm. "Neither of you is getting away from me!" he yelled at them before taking flight after them.

Danielle looked back at him as she ran with Dora pulling her by her arm. She gasped when she saw the dark dragon closing in on them.

"Time to fly," Dora said as her amulet started glowing as well. Danielle watched in horror as the long haired blond woman that was dragging her away from the castle, transformed into a large blue dragon of equal size to her brother. Dora flapped her wings and took flight with Danielle still in her grasp. She flew up into the sky, away from her brother and the rest of the kingdom.

"GET BACK HERE!" Prince Aragon demanded them. He then blasted another ball of blue flames at them.

Dora looked back and flew sideways to dodge the fiery blast. She looked down at the girl she was holding onto who seemed absolutely petrified at what was happening. "Don't worry human girl," Dora said to her. "I'll get you out of here as safely as I can."

This didn't calm Danielle in the slightest. She looked back at the black dragon that was chasing them. He shot a blast of more blue fire at them. Danielle would have warned Dora…but you know. The blast hit Dora in the back. She roared as she started to fall from the sky. She covered Danielle with her clawed hands to protect her as they fell through a forest of trees.

After crashing through all of the dead forest trees, she looked up at her brother as he hovered over them. "You lose sister," he said as he took a deep breath and breathed flames down on them.

Dora used her wings to protect herself and Danielle from the flames. She uncovered herself when the flames stopped. She looked down at the frightened little girl in her hands. "This is as far as I can take you," Dora said to the little girl. Danielle looked back up at her with a fearful expression. Dora stood up and infused the hand she was holding Danielle in with green energy. "I bid you farewell and pray for your safety," she said as she brought her arm back and threw Danielle far off into the deep reaches of the ghost zone.

"She's not going anywhere!" Prince Aragon said as he took after her. He didn't get far though. Dora was airborne and head butted him in the stomach, sending him careening into the sky before he crashed down into the forest of trees below.

He stood and looked into the sky at Dora as she flew down and landed on the ground in front of him. "She has nothing to do with you taking back control of this realm," Dora said to him.

"She has interfered," Prince Aragon hissed back at her. "She will pay as soon as I'm done with you." He then shot a blast of blue flames at her.

She countered by shooting her own blast of blue flames back at him. The two blasts hit each other, resulting in a large explosion that set all of the surrounding woods on fire. The force of the explosion blasted them both backwards; Dora into the flaming trees that were behind her and Prince Aragon into the moat that surround the castle behind him.

Dora stood up and flew out of the blue flames that surround her as the forest burned. She breathed more blue flames and extinguished all of the flames. She then flew over to the moat and hovered above it as bubbles came to the surface.

"How about you stay down there and cool off," Dora suggested as she floated above the moat her brother had been blasted into.

Then a black claw like hand came out of the water and grabbed her by the end of her tail. Prince Aragon came out of the water and flew away, dragging Dora by her tail. He flew in a large circle and went back towards the castle. Dora had no control over where or what he did with her. He stopped above the moat and threw her at the wall of one of the castles towers with a swing of his mighty arm.

With no control, Dora crashed into the tower, destroying it. The stone wall of the tower collapsed as Dora crashed through it. She crashed through the other side of the tower and crashed to the ground on the other side of the moat, leaving a trail of dirt behind her.

She sat up as soon as she stopped and started rubbing the back of her head. She looked up to see her brother land on the ground in front of her. He reached down and grabbed her amulet and ripped it off her neck. She transformed back into her human form immediately after the amulets removal. She looked back up at her brother as he tossed the amulet into the moat before reaching down and picking her up in his claws.

"You are powerless now. You have lost. I shall now reign supreme over this realm once more," Prince Aragon cheered at his victory over his sister. "Any last requests?" he asked her with a hiss.

"Drop dead!" she screamed at him as she struggled to pull herself free from his clutches.

"I'm already dead sister," he growled at her. "If you have no other requests, then I shall end your rule over this realm. So long sister," he said to her before bringing back his head and taking a deep breath.

"How about I make a request!" someone yelled from behind him. Dora gasped in excitement when she recognized the person whose voice rang out.

Prince Aragon turned and looked into the sky. He didn't have time to react before a green ecto-blast hit him in the face. He roared in pain from the blast. He loosened his grip on Dora and dropped her as he grabbed his face. He roared again in agony from the pain as a black and white figure flew down and grabbed Dora before she hit the ground.

Prince Aragon let go of his face and looked up to see Danny supporting Dora in his arms as he floated above him.

"I suggest you lighten up and face the facts," Danny said to him. "This realm is no longer under your control and never will be again." Prince Aragon growled in anger at Danny's little speech. "And hitting girls is just plain rude," Danny added before Prince Aragon opened his mouth and shot a blast of blue flames at Danny and Dora.

Danny dodged Prince Aragon's fiery blaze by flying off to the side and heading straight for the ground. He touched down and set Dora down.

"Without your amulet you're no good in this fight," Danny told her as he set her on the ground. "It'd be best if you just got out of here and hid while I take care of this guy."

Dora nodded in agreement as a large shadow covered them. Prince Aragon grabbed the tops of two trees that stood between him and Danny and Dora. He ripped them away so he could see them clearly.

"You think you can beat me?" he asked him with a chuckle. "You didn't stand a chance last time, what makes you think you stand a chance this time?" he asked him mockingly.

"I have helpers," Danny said with a smirk. Prince Aragon cocked an eyebrow in confusion. Danny pointed into the sky behind Prince Aragon. He turned and saw a white vehicle flying straight at him.

He gasped when multiple guns emerged from the vehicle and shot green blasts at him, sending him flying backwards back into the moat.

Danny's parents landed the Specter Speeder next to Danny and Dora. "Great shot guys!" Danny yelled to them before he took flight and flew over to the moat. "Alright…where did you go?" he asked as he searched for the black dragon.

Then Prince Aragon reached out of the water and grabbed Danny in his claws…again.

"Ha! You're doing this again? Can't you do something different for once?" Danny mocked him as he stayed in the water.

Then he pulled his arm back under water, Danny with it. He took a deep breath of air before he became submerged in the water.

Underwater, Prince Aragon wrapped the claws from his other hand and started squeezing the life out of Danny.

Danny screamed in pain, releasing air bubbles from his mouth. Prince Aragon simply laughed, releasing air bubbles of his own. "How's this for different?" he asked Danny in a water muffled voice.

Danny stopped screaming and grinned. "How's this for different?" Danny responded in a mocking tone as his eyes turned from green to blue. He released even more air bubbles when he spoke in a water muffled voice.

Prince Aragon gasped as Danny started to glow in a blue mist before the entire moat froze solid, freezing his startled expression in ice.

As soon as the entire moat was frozen solid, Danny's eyes started glowing green once again. Then he started glowing with a green mist before he released his energy from his entire body, resulting in an explosion that sent shards if ice flying in every direction.

"Take cover!" Jack yelled. He, Maddie and Dora jumped behind some dead trees as shards of ice rained down on them. Why they were out of the Specter Speeder is unclear.

When the ice shards stopped falling, the moat was completely empty of water, liquid or frozen.

Danny floated out of the moat and landed on the ground at the edge of it as he looked down at Prince Aragon as his dragon form lay in the mud at the bottom of the moat.

"Not so tough now that I can do that are you?" Danny mocked him from above as he stood up. He was so tall; his head was of equal level with Danny even though he stood at the bottom of the empty moat.

"I'll show you!" he hissed. He then took flight and swung around in a dive straight at Danny. He took a deep breath and shot more blue flames in Danny's direction.

Danny reacted by putting up an energy shield to protect himself from the blue flames. He continued to hold the shield as Prince Aragon touched down on the ground next to the shield and slammed his fists onto it in an attempt to break through.

"Will…you…stop…tormenting…me!" he demanded as he continued to pound on the energy barrier. Green sparks flew off the shield with every blow.

"Common you over-grown lizard, you hit like a girl!" Danny yelled at him mockingly as he continued to pound on the shield.

Prince Aragon roared loudly before blasting more flames at the shield from point blank range.

Danny let down the shield but used his ice powers to freeze the blue flames all the way back up to Prince Aragon. The flames stopped when his entire head became encased in ice.

Danny lifted into the air and landed on his frozen snout. "Wow, looks like you've got a really bad head cold. Might I suggest NyQuil and a good night's rest," he mocked the black dragon.

This angered Prince Aragon greatly. With the use of more flames, he melted all of the ice and swatted at Danny like a fly as he took flight and rose higher into the air.

Prince Aragon took flight after him. He roared as he chased Danny around the castle. He shot balls of blue fire at Danny as he pursued his enemy.

As they flew around the castle in circles, Danny looked back at the black dragon chasing him. He grinned as he brought his feet to his front and started flying back at the dragon. "Be careful Aragon," Danny said as he charged his hand with energy. "You don't want to get yourself all chocked up." He then blasted an ecto-beam straight down Prince Aragon's throat as he prepared to blast another ball of flames.

He snapped his mouth shut as soon as Danny's blast went down his throat. He groaned in pain as a small explosion is heard from his stomach. Green smoke came out of his nostrils before he opened his mouth and shot green flames out of his mouth into the sky.

After the green flames stopped coming from his mouth, he started coughing up green smoke as he banged on his chest.

"Weren't you saying earlier that I didn't stand a chance against you?" Danny asked him as he grinned at the dragon as he continued coughing up green smoke.

He shot Danny a deadly glare. "And I stand by that statement," he responded. He flew up into the air so that he and Danny were of equal level with each other. "It's about time I finish this," he said as he took in another deep breath.

"Ditto," Danny said as he too took in a deep breath. They both exhaled at the same time, releasing their attacks. Prince Aragon shot a blast of blue hot flames out of his mouth while Danny used his ghostly wail.

Danny's ghostly wail easily over powered the blue flames. The green sound waves caught the blue flames and funneled them back at Prince Aragon. The two attacks mixed as they reverted back on the dragon.

He stopped shooting the flames as he was enveloped in his own flames and ghostly noise that forced him to cover his ears.

He roared in agony as he fell from the sky and crashed into the ground. Danny stopped his attack and flew down and removed Prince Aragon's dragon amulet before he could recover from the attack.

He reverted back into his ghostly human form. He looked up at Danny in fear as he hovered above him. "Consider yourself the loser of this fight," Danny said to him in a strict tone.

A shadow appeared over Prince Aragon as he lay on the ground. Dora stood over him and looked down on him in anger.

He smiled innocently as she stepped on his chest. "I have no idea how you got out of your dungeon cell…but after the events that just happened…perhaps you need to see what it's like in a jail cell instead," she said in anger. He gulped loudly at her suggestion.

* * *

A little while later, Walker and his guards shoved Prince Aragon into a boxy vehicle with the letters GZPD on the side.

Danny; in his human form; his parents and Dora watched as Walker's guards slammed the doors of the vehicle shut. Walker walked over to the small group. "I believe these belong to you," he said as he offered two dragon amulets and the pointy green crown Prince Aragon had been wearing to Dora.

"Thanks Walker," she thanked him as she took the three objects. She placed one of the amulets around her neck and placed the pointy crown on her own head. She stuffed the other amulet into a pocket in her pants suit.

Walker and Danny shot glares at each other before he walked away. "Alright, let's get this rebel to the prison," Walker said to his guards. "I've got a cafeteria floor with his name on it that needs to be cleaned with a toothbrush," he said with a chuckle as he grinned at Prince Aragon as he sat in the back of the police vehicle.

The four of them watched as the police vehicle drove off as it rose into the air and disappeared into the far reaches of the ghost zone.

Dora then turned towards Danny. "Thanks for showing up when you did," she thanked him. "We finally form into a stable kingdom and he wants to retake it."

"How is it being queen of your own kingdom by the way?" Danny asked her in interest.

"It was going just fine until my brother broke out of his dungeon holding cell," she answered. "He managed to steal back his amulet and while I was in a meeting with my subjects he gathered some followers and rebelled against us. He attacked and had me on the ground. Then this little human girl phased through the wall and knocked him away."

"Wait a minute!" Maddie interrupted her. "A little girl!"

"Yeah, it was too dangerous for her here so I managed to help her escape from my brother before he could kill her," Dora informed her.

"Was it Danielle?" Jack asked her.

"She didn't say," Dora said as she shrugged her shoulders. "She actually didn't say anything the whole time she was here."

Danny pulled out his wallet and showed her a picture of him and Danielle. "Is that her?" he asked her.

"Yup…that was the little girl," Dora confirmed.

"Can you tell us where she is now?" Maddie asked her in a worried tone.

"I'm sorry…in order to get her away from my brother I had to throw her off into the ghost zone. She could be anywhere. I'm sorry. I feared for her safety," she said in disappointment.

"It's not your fault," Danny said as he placed a hand on her shoulder in reassurance. "You got her out of harm's way, and this tells us that she is still alive out there somewhere," he said as they all looked up into the vast extent of the ghost zone above them. "We'll just have to keep searching."

* * *

Somewhere in the ghost zone, Danielle was unable to control where she was going because she didn't have control of her ghost powers yet. Therefore she couldn't do anything but float in the direction she was thrown in.

'How am I ever going to get home in this condition?' she thought to herself as she crossed her arms. 'I might as well keep an eye out for ghosts that might pose a threat to me while I'm stuck doing nothing,' she thought as she looked around.

She looked up and noticed something very unfamiliar to her, a large floating island with a jungle on it. Trees, vines and all types of tropical plants covered the whole island; and she was heading straight towards it.

She gasped and curled up into the fetal position as she started to plummet through the thick vegetation. She slammed into the branch of a large tree as she fell. She fell from the branch and landed in a large flower.

'That hurt,' she thought as she rubbed the back of her head. 'Good thing this flower broke my fall.' She looked around and noticed that the flower she sat in appeared to have teeth. 'Oh boy,' she thought. She then jumped out of the flower just as it snapped shut.

She landed on the ground and looked up at the flower that just tried to eat her. 'A Venus fly trap,' she thought as her mouth gapped open. 'A very large Venus fly trap.' The mouth of the plant opened back up and waited for more prey to fall into its mouth.

'That would be so cool if it hadn't almost just eaten me. How long has it been since I could use my powers?' she asked herself as she looked down at her hands. 'Too long. Vlad said it would only be three hours, but it feels like it's been a week.'

She lowered her hands and looked around the jungle environment she was in. 'I wonder what ghost lives in this realm? If they're friendly then maybe they can help me find my way out of here. If they're not…I'm gunna be getting into a lot of trouble.'

She walked through some of the vines and found only more vines that extended beyond her sight.

'I'm never going to get out of here,' she thought in disappointment. 'If there is someone living here then I'm never going to find them unless I can find my way out of these stupid vines.' She grabbed a vine that was in her face and pulled down on it. She looked up to see a huge pile of vines fall from a tree.

She gasped before the pile of vines landed on top of her. She unburied herself and pulled some needles out of her sweater. 'I really hate these stupid things.'

She looked up at the tree the vines fell from and noticed a hole in the canopy. 'Hey, if I can climb up there, then I can get a better look of where I am.'

She jumped to her feet and grabbed the side of a tree and pulled herself up. She climbed the tree until she could see over the other trees and vines around her.

She looked around and saw what appeared to be a green castle way off in the distance. 'Perhaps that's where the ghost that resides in this realm lives.'

She dropped from the tree and landed on the ground. She then started running through the vines in the direction of the castle she saw. 'I really hope it's a friendly ghost. And I hope they can help me out of here, if they can understand my situation without me being able to talk that is,' she reminded herself with a silent pout.

She jumped over a rock and landed in a swamp with about three feet of water. 'This is so disgusting,' she thought as she stepped out of the water and squeezed the swamp water out of her beanie. 'Whoever lives here had better be able to help me, or I'm going to be dead before anyone finds me.'

After squeezing the swamp water out of her beanie, she put it back on her head and took off in the direction of the castle once again.

After quite some time passed, she ran out from behind a tree and gasped when she saw the humungous green castle looming over her. It was green because it appeared to be made out of vines.

'Interesting carpentry,' she thought as she walked up the steps and opened the large doors that led into a long passage way. 'I hope someone's home.'

Then to answer her question, she heard someone laughing evilly from further down the passageway. She gulped loudly as she made her way in the direction of the evil laughter.

She stuck her head around a doorway and gasped when she saw a large ghost that appeared to be made out of more vines. He wore shoulder plating's that appeared to be made out of large mushrooms. He also had smaller mushrooms sticking out of random places on his arms.

He had two thick vines crossing his chest and going over his shoulders. The parts that crossed his shoulders had spikes sticking out them. He also had spikes coming out of his head in a Mohawk like fashion. He wore a green cape and had red eyes that glowed with a dark evil.

His evil laughter had an echo to it as he stroked a bunch of, what appeared to be, more large Venus fly traps.

"Ah, my children are almost ready for another invasion of the world of the flesh dwellers. I shall invade with more preparation than last time. Danny Phantom shall not defeat me again." He then started laughing evilly at his own evil plan to re-invade the Earth.

Danielle gasped in fear when she heard his plan to take over the Earth. 'This is definitely not good; I've got to get out of here.' Then her ghost sense went off. 'My ghost sense,' she thought as she turned to see another Venus fly trap crawl on the ground past her.

It entered the room and floated up into the air in front of Undergrowth. He stroked it with his vine like fingers. "What's that you say?" he asked his plant child. "There's a human girl standing just outside the door?"

He looked towards the door and saw Danielle sticking her head in. He growled in anger as his eyes started glowing blood red.

Danielle gulped loudly. 'Time to go!' she thought as she turned to run away.

She ran down the passageway as she made her way for the entrance to the castle. She looked back to see Undergrowth crash through the vine doors of the room he was previously in.

"FLESH DWELLER!" he yelled as he flew in the direction she was running in. Danielle burst through the front doors of his castle and ran for the jungle, but Undergrowth was faster.

He caught up with her and wrapped his vines around her and lifted her up into the air. He held her in front of his face and examined her.

"You look familiar," he said as he examined her. "But I've never seen you before. I don't know how you managed to find your way to my jungle realm, but you will never be leaving."

This struck fear in the little girl he held in his grasp. She started to tremble when some Venus fly traps floated up next to her.

"This warm moist environment serves as a perfect place for my children to grow and thrive. They shall feed on you until they are ready to take over your planet," Undergrowth said to her with an evil grin.

'A warm environment,' she thought upon hearing his plan for her. 'Guess I'll just have to cool things down a little. I saw my ghost sense earlier so I really hope I can do this again.'

She closed her eyes tightly and activated her ghost powers. A ring of blue light appeared and split in two as she transformed into her ghost form.

Undergrowth and his children gasped as she transformed. When she was done transforming, his children screeched and ran away leaving Undergrowth alone with Dani.

"Now I know I've seen you before!" Undergrowth said in frustration. "You're the spitting image of the flesh dweller Danny Phantom…but you're a girl!" he yelled.

Dani started to glow with a blue light. She opened her eyes to reveal that they were glowing bright blue. Undergrowth's hands froze solid before breaking into many pieces, releasing Dani from his tight grip.

She floated backwards and faced Undergrowth with a smirk. Undergrowth looked at his hands and reformed them before he looked up at Dani in utter bewilderment. "Who are you?" he asked her.

She answered by taking in a deep breath, sucking the blue aurora that surrounded her into her mouth. She then exhaled, sending a beam of blue light at Undergrowth. It enveloped him and froze him solid. He had a surprised look on his frozen face.

Dani turned and flew higher up into the air. She turned once again and lifted her arms into the air. She formed a ball of snow a few feet across. She threw the ball of snow at the jungle world below. The ball of snow exploded in a brilliant blue light as the entire floating island froze over, becoming covered in snow and ice.

'Take over the world now,' she thought in a mocking tone. She then turned and flew away from the now frozen wasteland as she tried to find her way home.


	6. Chapter 6 An Unlikely Union

Chapter 6 – An Unlikely Union:

After freezing Undergrowth's jungle realm and ruining his chances of taking over the Earth again, Dani flew through the ghost zone aimlessly as she searched for a way out. 'I have no idea where I am,' she thought as she looked around the eerie space around her. She looked around at all of the different ghost realms she passed by. 'I don't recognize any of these features.'

Then she caught something out of the corner of her eye. A dark looking figure with a flowing purple cape rode on a black horse with a horn coming out of its head, bat wings coming out of its sides, and green flames coming out of the bottom of its hooves.

Dani flew and hid behind a floating rock so the figures couldn't see her as they flew by her. They passed by her hiding location and continued on in their current direction. 'He didn't see me,' she thought as she sighed with relief after she came out of hiding. 'He didn't seem to pose any threat to me…but seeing him sent shivers down my spine. Better follow and make sure he isn't up to anything. Besides, if he's not evil he might be able to help me get out of here.'

She then started flying in the direction the dark figure and his flying horse flew in only moments before. She eventually caught up with him enough to where she could see him, but so she was at a safe enough distance that he wouldn't notice her.

She looked further ahead and noticed he was flying towards another floating island with a red castle on it. 'That must be where he's heading,' she figured as the horse landed on the ground. The dark figure jumped off and proceeded into the castle.

Dani hovered overhead so as not to be seen. 'Better be careful. I don't want to be seen.' She flew around to the side of the castle to a large window. The window sill was so huge; she could land on it and look over the edge as if it were the edge of a cliff. She lay down and looked through the glass and saw the dark figure inside.

She was able to recognize the dark figure now that she could clearly see him from the front. He was the Fright Knight. He approached a large sarcophagus that stood against the back wall of the room. He reached into his cape and removed a key with a skull on the handle.

He then turned from the large sarcophagus and walked over to a wooden chest that sat on the floor next to it. The wooden chest seemed pretty ordinary except for one feature. It had a 'CW' logo on the front of it.

The Fright Knight held up the key and inserted it into the chest and turned it, unlocking the chest. He removed the key and lifted the lid. He reached inside and removed a Fenton Thermos. He turned and grabbed the lid of the thermos and started twisting it. "Now arise fierce warrior and serve a new master," the Fright Knight said as he pulled the top off the thermos, releasing a powerful blast of energy that exploded into the room.

A tall, dark figure formed out of the green smoke that emerged from the thermos. He stood to his full extent and stretched out his arms. Dani gasped when she instantly recognized him by the use of two features, his flaming white hair and the white DP symbol on his chest.

He laughed with an evil cackle upon reforming outside of the thermos. "Free from that blasted containment device once again!" he yelled out. "I'm going to kill that little girl for capturing me, and then I'll go for my primary goal of securing my future."

The Fright Knight dropped the thermos on the ground and stepped on it, crushing it beyond use. The sound of the containment being crushed caught Dark Phantom's attention. He turned and watched as the Fright Knight held up the skeleton key and turned towards the sarcophagus. He walked up to it and inserted the key into the lock.

"Ah, and I have my fateful servant to thank for my escape," Dark Phantom said with a grin as he directed his attention to the Fright Knight.

The Fright Knight paused before he could turn the skeleton key in the lock. He turned to face Dark Phantom and scowled at him. "I am not your faithful servant," he informed him.

Dark Phantom cocked an eyebrow when he said this. He then slapped his forehead when he suddenly realized something. "Of course. My younger self hasn't turned into me just yet. So you're still under Vlad's control."

The Fright Knight had turned back towards the sarcophagus again to turn the key, unlocking it, but he turned back towards Dark Phantom and scowled at him before he could. "I have worked for him in the past, but that was only so I could get close enough to steal back the items needed to reawaken Pariah Dark!" he yelled so as to inform Dark Phantom of his intensions.

Dark Phantom broke out in laughter when the Fright Knight revealed his plan to reawaken the king of all ghosts. "You are still under the control of that old fool! I should have guessed."

"I shall always remain loyal to the most powerful being in either dimension, this or the human world," the Fright Knight informed Dark Phantom.

"And you honestly think it's the old man in that stupid thing that is the strongest?" Dark Phantom asked skeptically as he pointed at the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep.

"Most definitely," the Fright Knight said before he turned back towards the sarcophagus.

"In my future, you're my servant because I proved to be the strongest," Dark Phantom said as the Fright Knight grabbed the skeleton key and prepared to turn it once again. "I'll just have to prove myself once again." He brought up his hands and charged them with green energy.

The Fright Knight turned to face Dark Phantom once again before he could turn the key. He pointed his finger at Dark Phantom and scowled. "You have nothing to..." he started to say before he got blasted with green energy. The blast forced him to back into the sarcophagus, making it rock back and forth before it balanced itself upright once again. The Fright Knight being knocked into it caused the key to turn on its own.

The Fright Knight fell to the ground in front of the sarcophagus. He looked up to see Dark Phantom floating in the air above him. His hands were still glowing green. "What were you just saying?" he asked with an evil grin.

The Fright Knight scowled up at him and stood up. "You have nothing to prove!" he yelled as he formed a purple ball of energy in his hands. The ball of energy appeared to look like a twenty sided dice instead of a ball. He threw the purple energy ball at Dark Phantom, blasting him out through the front door of the castle.

Dani stood up from the window sill and flew around the front of the castle and watched as the Fright Knight came out of the newly formed hole in the castle door and jumped onto his flying horse. He took flight and took off after Dark Phantom.

Dark Phantom floated above the castle and looked down on the Fright Knight and his flying horse as they came after him. "Hmm. Your horse isn't going to help you," he yelled as he charged at his attacker, fists blazing with green energy.

The Fright Knight wielded his green sword and shot a green energy blast at Dark Phantom, forcing him to fly sideways to dodge the attack. He swung around and came at the Fright Knight from the side. He shot a blast of energy at the Fright Knight, knocking him off his horse. He flew backwards many feet before recovering from the attack. He looked up to see Dark Phantom fly up a few yards away from him.

"You might as well give up," the Fright Knight advised him. "Once Pariah has been awakened, he will be the strongest. You will become a servant of his just as I have been for so many years."

Dark Phantom scowled at him in anger. He took a deep breath and hit the Fright Knight with his ghostly wail. The power of the attack forced him to cover his ears as he tried to keep out the noise. Dani wasn't the target, but she covered her ears as well to keep out the ghostly wail Dark Phantom was emitting. She lowered herself to the ground and sat down on her knees and put her forehead to the ground as she continued to keep out the ghostly noise.

The Fright Knight was overcome by the attack and fell from the sky. He crashed into the ground at the bottom of the steps that led into the castle. Dark Phantom stopped his attack and flew down to confront the Fright Knight. He touched down on the ground in front of him.

Dani uncovered her ears after Dark Phantom stopped his attack. She looked up and noticed they were on the ground and they would have seen her had they been looking the other way. She got up and ran behind a rock to use as a hiding place. She stuck her head out and watched as Dark Phantom walked up and stood over the Fright Knight.

"I am not a servant!" he yelled at the dark knight as he lay on the ground helpless. "I will never be a servant! I shall serve no one!" he hissed as he raised his hand and prepared to fire a green energy blast at the dark knight.

"YOU WILL…SERVE…ME!" a heavy voice bellowed out from the top of the steps. Dark Phantom and the Fright Knight looked up and gasped. Dani's mouth dropped and her eyes widened as she looked up from her hiding spot.

A large, muscular, elderly looking man about five stories tall loomed over them. He cast a shadow that covered the whole area in a gloomy darkness. He wore heavy black armor and gray, metal boots; gauntlets with green spikes sticking out around the wrists; and shoulder armor that were half covered by a black and red cape held on by two green skulls on either shoulder. He wore a green belt with a sword attached to it. He had a green belt going across his chest and shoulder that connected his green belt with the green skull on his right shoulder. His strict, white face was surrounded by what looked like a red helmet with a green beard that resembled an ancient Egyptian Pharos. The helmet had two horns sticking out of the top. The horn on the left was broken off half way. His left eye had an eye patch over it while his green right eye had a scar. He had long green hair coming out of the back of the helmet. He wore what appeared to be a ring on one of his heavily armored fingers.

The Fright Knight stood and took flight so that he was of equal level with Pariah's head. He removed the Crown of Fire from his cape and placed it on the king's head. He lowered himself to the ground and stood next to Dark Phantom as he gawked at the king that loomed over him.

"I forgot how big he was," he said in bewilderment as he gazed at the huge being that stood over him. The Fright Knight got down on one knee and bowed to the king. Dark Phantom looked down at him and cocked and eyebrow. "Oh please," he said plainly as he looked back up at Pariah. "I do not serve those that are weaker than I am," he said in a stern tone.

"I remember you…we've fought before," Pariah said in his raspy voice upon recognizing Dark Phantom.

"Wow, so the old man does have some memory after all. I'm touched," Dark Phantom said. "But as I said…I don't serve those weaker than I am."

"The only reason you won our last fight was because you locked me in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep," he pointed out. "Had that not happened I would have beaten you…Danny Phantom!"

"That name no longer has any meaning to me old man!" Dark Phantom yelled at him. He charged his hands with green energy and shot a powerful blast at Pariah. He reacted by raising his hand and catching the blast in his fist. He closed his fist tighter, causing the blast he caught to dissipate in a cloud of green smoke. Dark Phantom gasped and floated a few feet into the air. He stared at Pariah in utter bewilderment. "That had no effect on you?"

"I am not affected by WEAK attacks," Pariah rasped with a grin. He then chuckled to himself.

This only fueled Dark Phantom's rage. "Then I'll just have to use a STRONG attack," he said with a grin. He then took a deep breath and used his ghostly wail on Pariah.

Pariah didn't even flinch as the green sound waves hit him at full blast. He laughed at the attack Dark Phantom was currently using. "You're just as weak as when we fought the last time," Pariah mocked him as the ghostly sound waves continued to hit him. He then reached out and grabbed Dark Phantom with one of his massive hands. Dark Phantom's ghostly wail ended abruptly as he lost his breath due to being squeezed in the massive grip of the ghost king. "That attack would have to be a thousand times stronger in order to have any kind of effect on me," he said with a chuckle.

Dark Phantom's skin turned a deeper blue as his body was being crushed by his massive hand. Pariah then threw him to the ground and stomped on him with his massive foot, leaving only his head free. "AAAAAAAAH!" Dark Phantom screamed in pain as his body was crushed under the massive weight of King Pariah's massive foot.

"You're certainly stronger than when we first fought though, but because you're from another timeline…I have a proposition for you," Pariah informed him as he twisted his foot, shoving Dark Phantom further into the dirt.

Dark Phantom coughed to catch his breath. "What do you want with me?" he asked with signs of fatigue and shortness of breath.

"I know you've since turned to a path of evil since you beat me last time we fought…but it is your younger self that I want revenge on. I know you want to ensure your future by turning him…but help me get revenge on him and the human world first, and then I will let you have your way with him after he is down for the count. How's that fancy your interest?"

Dark Phantom smirked evilly. "As long as you don't refer to me as a servant…then you've got a deal Pariah Dark."

Pariah removed his foot from Dark Phantom and picked him up with his fingers and stood him up on his feet. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Pariah said with an evil grin before the three of them started laughing evilly. "And to prevent myself from being put back to sleep," he started to say as he charged a red energy ball in his massive hand. "I'LL DESTROY THAT BLASTED SARCOPHAGUS!" he yelled as he shot the red energy beam into the castle, destroying the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, preventing him from being put back into it.

"I do have things to do with my younger self so the sooner we can get this started the better for me," Dark Phantom said as he looked up at King Pariah.

"We can start just as soon as we take care of an intruder that has witnessed everything that has just transpired," Pariah informed his two subjects.

"An intruder!" Dark Phantom and the Fright Knight asked in unison.

"Who? Where?" Dark Phantom asked as he looked around for a fourth person. Then red smoke comes out of his nostrils. He turned in Dani's direction and spotted her looking out from behind the rock. "YOU!" he yelled in anger when he recognized her.

'Crud! Time to go,' she thought as she ran out from behind the rock and took off into the air as she fled from the scene as fast as she could fly.

"AFTER HER!" Pariah yelled as he pointed into the sky after the little girl.

"It'll be my pleasure," Dark Phantom said with a grin as he took off after Dani as she fled from the floating island.

Dani fled from the scene as fast as she could fly. She still didn't know how to get home so she flew in a random direction. 'I don't know who the big guy was, but something tells me that if I don't warn the others soon, we're all gunna be history,' she thought as she continued to flee.

"COME BACK HERE PHANTOM GIRL!" a loud, evil voice demanded from behind her.

Dani turned and gasped when she saw that Dark Phantom was right behind her and closing in fast. She gasped, and then turned to continue flying away, but he had other plans for her. She was suddenly shot in the back by an energy blast that made her lose control of her flight. She started to fall from the ghostly green sky before she felt her leg being caught by someone. She looked up and saw Dark Phantom had grabbed her by the ankle and was dangling her in front of his face.

"Ahahahahahaho, I thought I was going to have to track you down for what you did to me the last time we met, but you've just made it all too easy for me," he taunted her. Dani squirmed to get her leg free from his grip, but it was all too useless. She didn't have a chance against this guy. She definitely wasn't getting away from him that easily. He then raised his hand so that his palm was pointed right in her face. He charged it with ghostly energy. "Bye bye," he said as he prepared to fire directly in her face.

Dani knew this blast was intended to harm her. She wasn't needed to ensure his future. She was expendable. He was about to kill her if she didn't do anything fast. The green energy that was building in his hand was now starting to pulsate. It emitted a green light that made her hair flutter backwards.

"So long Dani. I'm sure I'll miss you," he said before he laughed evilly.

A tear rolled down her upside down face as she came to realize this was the end. 'No! I won't let it be. I have to get out of here,' she thought as she closed her eyes and clenched her teeth together. She reopened her eyes and they were glowing bright blue. Her body started giving off a blue aurora, much to Dark Phantom's surprise.

Suddenly they were both encased in a solid block of ice, too cold for Dark Phantom's flaming hair to melt. He had a look of surprise as he looked up at his hair and then back down at Dani. His eyes were the only things he could move. Dani on the other hand smirked as her eyes turned back to their normal green glow. She then began to glow green as she built up energy throughout her body. She unleashed all of it in one attack, blasting apart the ice and forcing Dark Phantom to let go of her leg before being blasted backwards.

After releasing the energy, Dani took off once again as she fled from Danny's alternate evil future. She looked back to see him recover and start chasing her once again. She started to fly faster when she looked ahead to see where she was going. She started looking for a hiding place before Dark Phantom could catch up with her once again. She looked off to her left and saw what appeared to be a forest of floating doors. 'It's worth a shot,' she thought before she turned in the direction of the doors.

"What are you doing?" Dark Phantom asked himself as if she could actually hear him. He then noticed that she had flown behind numerous doors floating in a large group. "You've got to be kidding me?" he asked.

Dani stuck her head partially out from behind one of the doors and looked up at him as he floated above the forest of doors. 'I hope he doesn't find me,' she thought in a terrified, desperate tone.

"You can't hide from me for long girl," he informed her from above. She gulped loudly as she looked up at him. She started to tremble in fear as he continued to taunt her. "I'll destroy all of these doors if I have to," he warned her.

'Oh no, he wouldn't,' she thought. She then gasped when she saw him take a deep breath. 'Oh, not again,' she thought as she covered her ears with her hands.

He exhaled, unleashing his ghostly wail on all of the doors floating together as a group. One by one, the doors splintered apart and shattered like glass. Dani winced as she was hit by not only Dark Phantom's ghostly wail, but also from the hits of millions of wood splinters. After only a few seconds, all of the doors were gone, leaving a badly scratched and bleeding Dani floating in the middle of the wood splinter debris. Dani opened her eyes slowly then gasped in terror when she realized he was floating only a few feet from her.

"I found you," he mocked her before his hand started to glow green. She turned and started to fly away, but he was too fast for her. "Get back here," he said as he used his energy as a lasso and caught her by the leg.

She gasped and looked down to see she had been caught by him once again. He pulled back on the energy rope, pulling her back towards him as well. As soon as she was back within his reach, he tied her up with the ghostly energy.

He placed his hands at his waist and laughed evilly. "You honestly thought you could get away from me?" he asked her with an evil grin. "You're never leaving this place alive," he threatened as he put his fist in her face and charged it with energy as he prepared to blast her once again.

Dani clenched her teeth together in anger. Her eyes started glowing bright blue once again. She exhaled deeply, freezing the air in front of her face, including his energized hand. "AHH! What did you just do?" he asked as he examined his frozen hand. He looked from his hand back up at her. His eyes widened at what he saw. Dani was still bound by the green energy he tied around her, but she was starting to glow blue again. Her breath could be seen every time she breathed, and her hair had turned into ice. She took a deep breath, sucking in the blue glow that surrounded her. Dark Phantom's eyes widened as he started to tremble. "What are you doing?" he asked her as he slowly started to float away from her.

To answer his question, she blew a beam of blue light at him. It enveloped him, encasing him in a block of ice that his hair once again couldn't melt. He couldn't move anything but his eyes. He watched her as she used her cold energy and froze the energy binding tied around her. Having been frozen, she flexed her arms out, destroying the bindings before she took off once again into the ghost zone.

"YOU AREN'T GETTING AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled from within the ice block. He built up his energy, exploding the ice he was encased in. His eyes burned blood red in revenge as he took off after her once again.

Dani looked back as she continued to flee. She saw Dark Phantom starting to close in on her. 'Why can't I lose this guy?' she asked herself.

She turned to pay attention to where she was going once again only to be hit in the back by a powerful blast. She managed to recover from the attack before she fell from the sky. She looked back to see Dark Phantom charging at her at full speed. He was charging one of his hands with a pulsating ball of green energy as he charged at her. "Time for you to meet your end!" he yelled as he got closer to her. She knew she didn't have time to run. She knew she was going to be hit by the blast and there was nothing she could do. She braced herself for impact before he fired the blast.

"Say good bye!" he yelled as he prepared to fire the blast. He gave a battle cry as he brought his hand forwards to fire the blast…then suddenly he froze in place only a few feet from Dani. She opened her eyes slowly and gasped when she saw him floating in front of her. She backed away in fear before she realized he wasn't moving a muscle. The blast he was about to fire at her was still in his hand.

'What the heck just happened?' she asked herself in confusion as she floated up to Dark Phantom and examined him as he floated motionless. 'This is too weird,' she thought before she looked down and realized she was wearing some sort of amulet around her neck. 'What the heck is this thing?' she asked herself as she picked it up as it hung from her neck. She examined it closely and found that it had the same 'CW' insignia on it that the wooden chest back at the castle had on it.

"That is one of my amulets that make the wearer immune to my time stopping abilities young phantom," a voice said from behind her.

She turned and gasped when she saw a blue skinned ghost floating behind her. He wore a purple cloak hiding most of his head. He had a scar across his left eye. His chest had what appeared to be a clock imbedded inside. He didn't have legs; instead he had a ghostly tail. He wore gloves with multiple watches on each. He held a strange staff with a small clock at the top. Dani recognized him only from his profile in Danny's ghost files on his computer. 'Clockwork,' she thought to herself in surprise. She felt better now that he was there. Perhaps he could help her.

"I am aware that you are unable to speak, so I won't ask you questions. But I can't answer anything for you just yet either," he informed her as he turned into his future self. "I can only keep him frozen for a short time," he told her as he pointed at the time frozen Dark Phantom behind her. "You must get as far away from here as possible. I will keep him frozen until you are far enough away to escape. I wish I could help you find your way home, but that is beyond my ability. We will meet again before this is over, now go!"

Dani nodded before she took off into the deep reaches of the ghost zone once again. Clockwork watched her as she disappeared into the distance. He turned back towards Dark Phantom as he remained frozen in time. He turned into his infant form.

"Time in," he said as he pushed a small button on the top of his staff. He disappeared into a blue clock portal before Dark Phantom became mobile once again.

"AHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he threw the green energy ball, intending to hit Dani with it, but she was long since gone. "WHAT! WHERE DID SHE GO!" he yelled out as he looked around for her. "That's impossible! She was right in front of me. How could she just disappear into thin air?" He looked around to see if there was any place she could have been hiding again, but there was nothing to hide behind for miles in any direction. "Perhaps she just turned invisible," he figured. "AHHHHHH! HOW DARE THAT LITTLE BRAT MAKE A FOOL OF ME!" he yelled to the heavens. "I'm going to ring her neck when I get my hands on her!" he threatened as he simulated chocking her with his hands.

"Relax my friend," a raspy voice said from behind him. He turned to see Pariah Dark and the Fright Knight riding his ghost horse behind him. "You'll get your hands on her before this is over," he reassured him. "But for now we must prepare for the first phase of my plan."

Dark Phantom calmed himself down and turned the rest of the way so he was completely facing the two others. "Very well…what's your plan?"

"First, we must invade," Pariah said with an evil grin.

"I like the sounds of that," Dark Phantom said before the three of them started laughing evilly.

After Clockwork aided in her escape from Dark Phantom, Dani flew as fast as she could to keep getting away. She flew for what felt like hours before she stopped on a floating rock to rest. She sat on the rock and lay back as she stared up into the endless green sky above her. 'I need help getting out of here. I need Danny. Where ever you are…I hope you're looking for me,' she thought as a tear rolled down her cheek. 'Danny please find me,' she pleaded as if he could actually hear her thoughts.

* * *

Danny and his parents were back in the Specter Speeder and were once again on the search for Dani. Jack was now driving instead of Danny. They looked in every direction as they searched for her. "She could be anywhere," Maddie said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, we'll find her," Jack said to reassure her. "It's been more than three hours, so she more than likely has her powers back."

"And if that's the case, then she should be able to take care of herself until we find her," Danny finished.

"I sure hope so," Maddie responded in a disappointed tone. She looked down at her hands. She was holding a picture of the five of them that had been taken some time ago. Danny, Danielle and Jazz were messing around with each other when the photo was taken.

"Hold up dad!" Danny said suddenly. "Stop the Speeder!"

"Do you see her!" his mother asked, looking up from the picture.

"I think so," Danny responded. He pointed towards a floating rock some distance away. "Look at the black and white figure on that rock over there."

"Is that her?" Jack asked as he covered his eyes and squinted so he could see better.

"I'll go check," Danny said before phasing through the windshield. He flew away from the Specter Speeder in the direction of the floating rock. As he got closer to it, the black and white form took the form of a person, a little girl. "Dani?" Danny asked loudly.

The little girl opened her eyes and leaned up on her arms quickly when she heard her name. She gasped in excitement when she saw Danny flying towards her.

"Dani!" Danny yelled in excitement when she stood up and flew at him as well. They embraced each other tightly. Dani wept into his shoulder as he held her. "It's alright sis, you're safe now," Danny reassured her as she continued to weep. He turned and flew them both back to the Specter Speeder. They phased through the windshield and turned back into their human forms before Maddie grabbed her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"Oh my sweet baby! You're alright," she wept as she held Danielle tightly. Danielle silently wept into her mother's shoulder at the same time.

Jack reached over and hugged both of them in his arms as he hugged Danielle from behind. "She doesn't look too badly beaten," he said as he removed himself from the hug and started examining her.

"You look like you've been through a meat grinder," Danny said as he embraced both her and his mother.

Maddie loosened her hug on Danielle and examined the many scratches on her arms and face. "We'll get these cleaned up when we get you back home," she said before pulling her back into another tight embrace.

Danielle wriggled herself free and started jumping up and down as she waved her hands in the air above her head. "Oh, I love Charades," Jack yelled happily, causing the other three to roll their eyes.

"If only you could talk, otherwise we wouldn't have to guess what you're trying to say," he said to her in particular. Danielle slapped her forehead with her hand and sat down in a chair before she slumped over. "Alright…let's go home," Danny said. "It's been a long night and I need some rest, and it looks as if Danielle could get some rest as well," he said as Danielle lay down in her seat. She put her head in his lap to use as a pillow before she fell asleep.

A little while later, they drove the Specter Speeder through the open ghost portal. Jack put the vehicle in park and turned it off in the middle of the lab. By now it was morning and the sun shinned through the basement window. They opened the door and stepped out. Danielle was fast asleep by now so Danny carried her in his arms as she continued to sleep.

When Maddie closed the door to the vehicle with a bang, Jazz and Kim ran down from the kitchen and into the lab. "Mr. and Ms. Fenton…we did everything that we could," Kim said in a distraught tone.

"What are you talking about Kim?" Danny asked as he walked up with Danielle fast asleep in his arms.

"We've got a major problem," Jazz said in a terrified tone.

Danny's eyes widened. "What kind of major problem?" he asked them.


	7. Chapter 7 Fate of the Planet

Chapter 7 – Fate of the Planet:

Jazz ran over to a computer and typed some commands into the keyboard. A large monitor on the wall lit up and showed a view of their lab. The picture was currently a live feed from a camera on the wall. She typed a few more commands into the computer, rewinding the view of the lab. "About an hour ago…this happened," Jazz said as she pushed the enter button on the keyboard.

They all looked at the monitor on the wall and watched as the Fenton Ghost Portal opened on its own and millions of ghosts poured through it before phasing out of the lab and scattering across the planet.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Danny said in disappointment after slapping his forehead with his open palm.

"We were walking back here from my home when we saw all of the ghosts coming out of the house," Kim informed them.

"We stayed over there last night studying," Jazz said. "When we were coming back here this morning we tried to capture some of the ghosts in thermoses…but we didn't manage to catch even one of them."

"Great, its gunna take weeks to hunt all of them down," Danny complained, knowing that a lot of hard hunting lay ahead of them.

"What do you supposed possessed them to come out?" Kim wondered.

"Well the last time this happened, they were fleeing from another ghost," Maddie informed her as she took Danielle from Danny's arms. "Perhaps you kids can formulate some kind of plan while I clean her up," she suggested, nodding her head down to the girl in her arms to indicate that she intended to clean her up.

* * *

A short time later, they had all moved upstairs and into the living room. Sleep deprived, Danny paced back and forth with his arms crossed as he thought to himself. Maddie had covered all of Danielle's scratches with bandages and was now brushing debris out of her black hair. "If only you could tell me how you got so ruffed up while you were in there," she said as she brushed pieces of splintered wood out of Danielle's pony tail.

She had clearly gotten enough sleep to not be as tired as the others and so jumped off her mother's lap and proceeded to jump around and wave her hands in the air. They watched as she tried her best to tell them what happened and what was going to happen through the use of hand movements.

"What is she trying to say?" Danny asked miserably, sitting down in the chair so he could rest from pacing. Danielle turned towards him and ran up to him. She grabbed him by the waist and shook him back and forth. "Gees Danielle, will you stop shaking me and just get your point across already."

She let go of him and stomped off in anger. She stomped back over to her mother and sat on the couch and started pouting. "My god, you're acting like there's a boy trapped in a well somewhere," Maddie said as she picked up the hair brush and continued to brush debris out of Danielle's hair.

"There's a boy trapped in a well!" Jack yelled out, jumping off the couch. "I'm on it!" He then ran out the front door and ran down the street. "Hold on, I'm coming!" he yelled as he disappeared around the corner of a building.

As the three of them stared at the door; Jazz, Kim and Valerie came in from another room. Valerie, Sam and Tucker had been called so they could begin their ghost hunting for the day; Valerie had arrived first and already prepared to leave. "Alright, as soon as we get our resources together we can start hunting down some of those ghosts and try and figure out what the heck is going on," Valerie said. "Sam and Tucker should be here shortly. In the meantime, Kim you come with me back to my place. There's something I want to give you that could help us."

"What do you want to give me?" Kim asked her, sounding quite nervous.

"And why?" Danny said as he walked up to the three of them.

"All of the ghosts have escaped into our world and we need a lot of reinforcements if we're gunna send them back," Valerie informed him. "And hopefully we'll learn why they all came out at the same time, and Kim is gunna help us," she said quite sternly. Kim gulped nervously, knowing that she wasn't ready for this kind of commitment.

Valerie activated her ghost hunting suit. It closed itself around her, giving her a ghostly glow. She then activated her glider and started floating in the air. "Jump on Kim," she ordered, grabbing the older teen by her arm.

Kim reluctantly allowed herself to be pulled onto the glider. She stood behind Valerie and latched her arms around the ghost huntresses waist as the glider hovered further off the ground. "I'm not so sure about this," Kim said with fear growing in her eyes.

"Just hold on and I'll take care of the rest," Valerie said confidently. "We'll be back in a few minutes guys," she said to the others as her glider's rockets fired.

"I should tell you I'm really afraid of FLYINGGGGGGGG!" Kim screamed as the rockets fired, propelling them forward. They both turned intangible and phased through the wall.

Seconds after they phased through the wall, the entire town started shaking violently. "What's going on!" Jazz yelled as she ran struggled to remain on her feet.

"I don't know," Danny said as he looked up towards the ceiling. "But something tells me it's not an earthquake." He ran out the door with Danielle, Jazz and his mother right behind him. They stopped in the road in front of their house and looked up into the sky. Green clouds rolled out of nowhere and filled the sky. They turned from green to red and started to form into a face. "No. Oh god no!" Danny said frightfully as Pariah Dark's face formed in the red clouds above the town.

"HUMAN'S, hear my decree," his echoing voice bellowed out over the entire town. "Beware…for soon I shall take control of your world along with the ghost zone."

Danielle hopped up and down and pointed into the sky at Pariah's face in the clouds. The other three looked at her before looking back up into the sky. The light bulb in Danny's head went off. "That's what you've been trying to tell us! You saw him being awakened by someone," he said in realizing what she had been trying to tell them. Danielle jumped into the air in joy. She then nodded to confirm that Danny was right. They all looked back into the sky as Pariah began to speak once again.

"Prepare to be taken over by my army," he warned them. "I have ordered them to kill anyone who resists my take over."

"Army!" Jazz and Maddie asked in unison. "What army?"

Suddenly, Sam and Tucker ran towards them from down the road straight at them. "You guys," Sam yelled as they ran up to the Fenton's. "We're in big trouble aren't we?"

Then to answer their question, a large ghost portal opened right in front of them. Seconds after it opened, hundreds of green skeleton ghosts walked through.

"More than I think we can handle," Danny said nervously. "But we still have to try until reinforcements arrive." As the skeleton ghosts start to circle around them, Danny raised his hands into the air. "GOING GHOST!" he yelled before the ring of light appeared around his waist. As soon as he was in his phantom form, Danielle did the same thing. They both got into defensive positions between the invading ghosts and their friends and family.

"You ready Dani?" he asked his sister. He looked down at her with a confident look. She nodded back with a confident look of her own. They both looked at the invading army surrounding them. They started charging their hands with energy as they prepared to attack, but before they could make their move, the sound of a horse could be heard coming from the ghost portal. They both looked up from the skeletons to the large portal looming over them. "You have got to be kidding me!" Danny said as the Fright Knight, riding his horse, came through the portal. Dani thought the exact same thing at the same time as Danny.

"Back in the human world," he said as he jumped down from his horse and walked through the army of skeletons. He calmly walked up to the two phantoms as they clenched their teeth and looked up at him in anger. "We just have to take care of you first," he said to Danny in particular. He then looked further down and saw Dani looking up at him in anger too. "It would seem I've found you too," he said sounding rather interested. "I know someone who's looking for you. He's really anxious to get his hands on you," he said with a chuckle. Dani gulped loudly because she knew who he was talking about.

"Pariah isn't going to lay a finger on her!" Danny yelled at him as he stepped sideways so he was between her and the Fright Knight.

"Who said it was Lord Pariah that was looking for her," he responded with another chuckle.

"Not him? Then who?" Danny asked. He looked down at Dani who started to tremble in fear. "Dani?" he asked her when he noticed she was really scared of something.

"You will find out soon enough," the Fright Knight said to them. "In the meantime, you will have to contend with me and the rest of the army."

"Rest of the army!" Tucker yelled out from behind Danny. "You mean the hundreds of ghosts surrounding us now aren't all of them?"

"Not even the tip of the iceberg," the Fright Knight said as he lifted his sword and charged at the two phantoms.

"Attack!" Maddie yelled as she and Jazz pulled out anti-ghost guns from nowhere.

"We have got to learn how to do that," Sam said to Tucker as Jazz and Maddie jumped into the army of skeletons surrounding them. She and Tucker placed wrist rays on their wrists and began firing.

The Phantom Siblings charged at the Fright Knight with fists charged with energy. The Fright Knight lifted his sword and swung at them. They dodged by pushing off each other by the bottoms of their feet. They flew sideways, dodging the heavy green sword as it hit the ground, leaving a three foot mark in the pavement of the street. They both came back around and slammed into either of his sides, crushing him in his mid-section.

"YAAAAH!" he screamed as they slammed into him. "Now I'm mad," he said in anger as he crouched down on one knee and grabbed his stomach in pain.

The siblings landed on the ground on either side of them. "Dani! Freeze Breath!" he yelled at her before he jumped out of the way that her attack would be coming in.

Dani smirked as she built up her cold energy. "Freeze Breath?" the Fright Knight asked in confusion. He then looked at Dani who by now was glowing with a blue mist, her breath could be seen and her hair had turned into ice.

She took a deep breath, drawing the blue aurora into her mouth. "Oh boy," he said before she exhaled, sending a blue beam of light at him that encased him in a block of ice. "Can't break free…can't escape…don't have the energy to get out," he said as he struggled to break free from the ice, but he remained frozen, unable to move even a single muscle.

"All too easy," Danny said with a grin as he landed on the ground next to the Fright Knight Ice sculpture. Then a green energy blast from one of their friends currently fighting the skeleton army hit the sculpture, melting the ice that encased him. "Crud," Danny said before the Fright Knight turned and punched him in the face, sending him flying backwards into the brick wall of a building.

Dani gasped when the Fright Knight turned to face her. He lifted his sword and held it over his head. "This will hurt," he said before bringing the sword down and shooting a green beam of energy out of the end of it, blasting her away. He turned back towards Danny who was standing on his feet and was ready to attack once again. "What were you saying?" he said. His face was hidden, but it could be seen that he was grinning by the way he was squinting his eyes. "This was too easy for you?"

"Yup," Danny responded before blasting him with an energy blast. He forced him to fly into the army of skeletons behind him. Many were blown apart when he crashed into them.

Maddie, Jazz, Sam and Tucker continued fighting the skeletons as Danny came from the sky and landed on the Fright Knight's stomach with one of his feet. The Fright Knight grabbed his foot and threw him into the army of skeletons. "Get out of that mess easily," he challenged Danny.

"Danny!" Jazz, Sam and Tucker yelled before they were attacked by more skeletons.

The pile of skeletons that had piled on top of him started glowing with green energy. The pile exploded, sending bones everywhere. Danny stood in the middle of a circle of skeletons that started to close around him. "This is definitely not good," he said nervously as the skeletons closed in around him.

Then two green energy blasts came from the sky, destroying skeleton ghosts that were about to tackle him. He looked up to see Dani fly down and land next to him. They stood back to back as they prepared for another attack by the ghosts.

"Well we did well for a little while," Danny said to his cloned sister as more skeletons started circling around them. As they were being closed in on, they took flight and rose out of the skeletons reach. "Ha get us up here," Danny taunted them. The skeletons looked up at him and scowled in anger. Then a large majority of them took flight after them. "Crud," Danny said before they were both attacked. They grabbed them and held them still in the air as the Fright Knight aimed his sword at them.

"Say goodbye phantom," he said as his sword started glowing with green light. He shot a blast at them intended to cause some serious damage to them.

Then a pink blast from behind them, hit it away from them just before it could hit them. Then more pink blasts hit the skeletons holding them still in the air, destroying them, sending their bones falling to the ground. A third wave of blasts hit the Fright Knight, sending him crashing into the ground.

The siblings looked at each other in confusion then looked behind and up to see Valerie aiming her wrist gun in their direction, the muzzle letting off pink smoke from the successive blasts. "Valerie! Thank god you showed up," Danny yelled in excitement. "Ugh, what did you do with Kim?" he asked, noticing that she was no longer holding onto Valerie for dear life.

"Oh, she's just getting used to the board," Valerie answered with a satisfied grin before she looked over her shoulder at a person in her old ghost hunting suit. She was lying down on the board with her arms and legs wrapped around it. "She hasn't got the hang of flying just yet," she said with disappointment.

"That's because I'm afraid of flying," Kim shouted angrily as she slowly rose to her feet, straightening out her arms for balance as she wobbled on the board before managing to stabilize herself upright.

"Ugh, why is she wearing your old hunting suit? I thought I destroyed it months ago," Danny inquired.

"You did," Valerie confirmed. "I rebuilt it to use it as a back-up, but Kim needs to learn to use it so she can become an official member of the team."

Then an evil voice called out to her from behind. "He's really gunna her help if you intend to fight us." The four of the flying fighters turned and saw Dark Phantom floating behind them.

Dani hid behind Danny in fear when they all noticed him. "The guy that's been looking for you? Him! You have got to be kidding!" Danny yelled.

"Afraid not Danny," his older self responded with an evil grin. "Afraid not."

"What do you want with her old man?" Danny asked his future self in anger. "It's me you should be going after, she's doesn't have anything to do with you."

"That's where you're wrong Danny," he responded. He then waved his hand, freezing the four of them in a green ghostly glow. He then floated down so he was of equal level with them. "She's the one that trapped me in the Fenton Thermos for the second time. Do you remember my threat when that happened Danny?"

* * *

From across the street, Danny looked up when Dark Phantom, seemingly unharmed, descended from the sky and landed on the ground in front of him. He reached down and grabbed Danny by his shirt and slammed him against the brick wall of the building behind him.

"Let go of me old man," Danny demanded. "I just wanna go home and enjoy the rest of my day. I don't wanna play games with you all day."

"You're right Danny, it is time to end these games," Dark Phantom snarled in agreement as he pressed Danny up against the brick wall. "I am your future and there is nothing that you can do to prevent it."

"Well, half of me believes you," Danny chuckled, taunting his older self. "But the other half…well, she's another story."

"Huh?" Dark Phantom questioned confusingly before a crow began pecking him in the head rapidly. He turned and blasted the bird away before he looked across the street and saw Danielle holding the Fenton Thermos, fully charged, aimed directly at him. She growled as she twitched one of her fingers and activated the thermos, sending a beam of blue energy in his direction. "!" he yelled as the blue light engulfed him.

He was forced to let go of Danny who dropped to the ground and barred his teeth with a sinister grin of his own as his older self grabbed the concrete in a desperate attempt to prevent himself from being trapped once again.

"The two of you will pay for this!" Dark Phantom declared. "If I ever get out of here, I'll become more powerful than you could possibly imagine! I'll have my revenge Danny, COUNT ON IT!" he yelled in a fury before he was finally pulled into the confines of the Fenton Thermos.

"Count on not getting out any time soon," Danielle sneered with a delightful grin of her own as she recapped the thermos, preventing Dark Phantom's escape once more.

* * *

"You said something about becoming more powerful than we could possibly imagine," Danny said a little frightfully. Dani gulped loudly from behind Danny's back as she trembled in fear of the evil ghost that floated in front of them.

"That is correct Danny," Dark Phantom said with an evil grin. "I have been released from the thermos and have teamed up with the Fright Knight and Pariah Dark."

"Three of the most powerful ghosts in existence team up against us…and we get stuck fighting them," Danny said plainly. "What are the odds?"

"Very good apparently," Dark Phantom said. He then flew around behind Danny and grabbed Dani by her leg and lifted her up. He flew further up into the air with Dani so the other three could see. "For trapping me in that blasted thermos, I shall eliminate you first," he threatened her with a pulsating green energy ball he had charged in his hand.

"NOOOOO! Stop!" Danny yelled as his future self prepared to fire his blast in her face.

"What are you going to do to stop me Danny?" he asked his younger self. "You know as well as I do there is only one thing you can give me that I want."

"If that's what its gunna take to stop you from killing her," Danny started to say. Then after a short pause he finished. "Then…I'll do it," he said in disappointment. He looked down at his feet and relaxed his muscles as he finally accepted his fate.

"What are they talking about?" Kim asked Valerie.

"Girl I have no idea," she responded.

Dark Phantom raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You're just giving up that easily? For her?" he asked holding Dani up a little higher.

"Just don't harm her," Danny said sadly as he continued looking down at his feet.

"HA! This is just becoming too easy," Dark Phantom chuckled. "Here…hold this for me?" he said to the Fright Knight as he tossed the still frozen Dani in his direction.

"With pleasure," the Fright Knight said as he caught Dani by her pony tail. Her eyes widened in pain and she started silently crying as she struggled to make the dark knight let go of her hair. "Men! Stop fighting those weaklings until we are finished with our work," the Fright Knight yelled at the skeletons that were still fighting Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Maddie.

They all halted what they were doing. They all looked at each other in confusion. Some even shrugged their shoulders before they lowered their weapons. "Thank god. I could use a break," Tucker gasped as he fell to the ground in exhaustion. The other three did the same.

Dark Phantom raised his hand and pointed his palm at Danny as he remained frozen in the ghostly green glow. He slowly lowered his hand, lowering Danny to the ground. He flew down and landed on the ground a few yards in front of him. "Now all we need is Vlad and we can get this started," he said with a grin.

Then with the wave of his hand, the ghostly glow that surrounded Danny disappeared. Danny grinned then shot an energy blast at his future self, blasting him into the ground.

"What! Why you little…you were never intending to turn yourself over to me were you?" he asked as he stood up.

"Nope," Danny said with a smirk, seeming proud of himself.

"You lying little brat," he said in anger. "You lied just so I'd free you, didn't you?"

"Hello…teenager," Danny said indicating himself. "Of all people you should have known I'd try something like that, yet you fell for it anyway," he said sounding rather pleased with himself.

"Don't get so cocky, I'll easily beat you into the ground," Dark Phantom threatened him.

"I'll win before that happens," Danny said in a confident tone.

"Not if I finish you off right now," Dark Phantom said in anger before taking a deep breath. Danny proceeded to do the same. They both unleashed their ghostly wails at each other. The green sound waves vibrated into each other, making a sound that shook the ground, shattered windows on the other side of town, and cracked brick walls until they crumbled to the ground.

Danny and Dark Phantom stood their ground as they were hit by each other's attack. Before long, the weaker of the two had to give up. Danny stopped his attack before he ran out of energy. Danny was about to fall to the ground in exhaustion, but Dark Phantom's ghostly wail was still going strong. Danny was blown backwards multiple yards before crashing into the ground.

Danny leaned up and rubbed the back of his head and then looked up to see Dark Phantom looming over him. "Your time is up Danny. Your future lies with me." He then charged his hands and prepared to fire a blast at him. "There's nothing you can do to prevent it from happening."

Then a green ecto-blast came from nowhere and hit him in the side, blasting him away. The green glow that froze the three other ghost hunters disappeared allowing for their movement once again.

Dani took advantage of the situation to build up her cold energy, freezing the Fright Knight before he could react. They were both frozen in a block of ice. She then blew apart the ice block by unleashing energy from her entire body. The force of the blast knocked the Fright Knight to the ground. She then took off into the air and flew over to Danny. She wrapped her arms around him and started crying into his shirt. He placed his arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

While all of this was going on, everyone gasped when Dark Phantom was suddenly blasted away. They all looked to see who it was that shot the blast. Jack had returned and he was wearing a Fenton Peeler. "Think you could have showed up any later?" Jazz asked him in frustration. "We've been fighting these skeleton ghosts the whole time you've been trying to save some nonexistent boy who fell down a nonexistent well."

"Hey I showed up didn't I?" he responded sounding annoyed.

Valerie and Kim flew down to the ground and confronted the siblings. Kim, still getting used to the glider, wobbled as she approached the ground. "You mind telling us who the heck that blue skinned creep was Danny?" Valerie asked him. She sounded rather annoyed with him, as if he forgot to tell them something.

"And why was his suit so similar to yours?" Kim asked in a more worried tone.

"I promise I'll explain everything later," Danny informed them. "But right now these guys are the problem," he said by pointing at the skeleton army behind them. There were only about a quarter left of the hundred or so that came through the initial ghost portal.

"They're not the only problem Danny," someone said from above them. They all looked up to see Dark Phantom floating above them. He flew down to the ground and landed a few yards away. "You weren't really gunna give up so easily were you?" he asked his younger self.

Danny hid Dani behind him so his future self didn't have a clear path to her. "When you threatened her life I was willing if it would save her…but now that she's no longer in your grasp…I'm gunna have to reconsider."

"Guess it's back to doing things by the hard way," Dark Phantom said with a grin. He then made two copies of himself who proceeded to attack.

One copy flew up and grabbed Kim and Valerie by their wrists and hoisted them into the air before they could react. The other flew over to their friends and family who sat resting on the ground after fighting off so many skeletons.

The copy waved his hand and froze them in green ghostly energy. He then slowly raised it as they all lifted into the air. His hand started glowing with green energy before he shot what appeared to green bindings at them. They all became stuck to the op-center on top of Fenton Works.

"Too bad the Nasty Burger is on the other side of town," Dark Phantom said in disappointment. "But as long as they perish it shouldn't make much of a difference." He then raised his hands above his head and charged them with green energy.

"NOOOOOO!" Danny yelled as his older self prepared to fire his blast at the five people stuck to the top of the op-center.

"You're not going to stop me from doing this Danny," Dark Phantom said to him as he aimed his attack at the others. "Not this time."

Thinking quickly, Kim and Valerie kicked the Dark Phantom copy that was holding onto them in the face, forcing him to let go of them.

They both dropped to the ground and ran for their gliders. Kim picked hers up and contemplated whether or not she should even get back on the thing. She made up her mind and tossed to the ground, but not before kicking the rockets, sending it skidding across the ground directly towards the Dark Phantom copy that was about to fire his blast at the Fenton's, Sam and Tucker. The board hit his legs, knocking him off his feet, causing him to redirect his aim away from his targets, missing them by a mile.

In anger, he turned his gaze onto her. "Uh, oh," she gulped fearfully as she began to back away slowly. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind by one of Dark Phantom's copies. He held her in a shoulder lock a few feet off the ground due to being taller than she was.

The second copy fused into the one that held her in his tight grip as the original approached her, anger still burning in his eyes. She tried to struggle, but all was in vain. He was stronger and she wasn't going anywhere.

"Sorry Valerie. You're supposed to be around in my time, but if you're giving me this much grief then I'll just have to eliminate you right now," the original Dark Phantom threatened her.

"I'm not Valerie you ecto-scum!" she yelled at him as she continued to struggle.

"True, you don't sound like her, but your voice still sounds a little familiar," he said as he pondered to himself. He then removed her mask so he could see her face. He looked a little surprised at who it was. "Well if it isn't Vlad's niece Kimberly Masters," he said with a smirk. "What would my niece be doing hanging around with the likes of my younger self?" he asked her.

"Your niece! Your younger self!" Kim asked as if startled. "Who the heck are you? And how do you know who I am?" she asked as she continued to struggle against the shoulder lock his duplicate had her in.

"I know more about you than you realize my niece," he responded to her. "The real question though is…why you're dressed in Valerie's ghost hunting suit and why you're hanging around with the likes of them?" he said as he turned slightly so Kim could see the Fenton's as they remained stuck to the op-center.

"Because they're my friends you heartless monster," she said to him as a tear started to run down her face.

"And I gave her my 'old' ghost hunting suit," a girls voice said from behind them. Dark Phantom turned and gasped when he saw the Phantom siblings and the new and improved Valerie standing behind him.

He looked through the face mask of Valerie's newer ghost hunting suit and recognized her instantly. "I was wondering who you were," he said with a grin on his face. "So now we have two Danny Phantom's and two human ghost hunters, this is all too good to be true."

"Then it probably is," Kim said before bringing one of her legs up as she kicked Dark Phantom in the face with a stretch kick.

"AHHH!" he yelled as he suddenly reached for his face as he backed away.

After kicking him in the face, she bent her leg and brought it back down, slamming her foot into the duplicates shin.

"AHH!" he screamed as he released his grip on the girl. Her arms free, she used both of her arms and elbowed him in the gut before reeling her head back, slamming the back of her head into his face.

As he stumbled about after being hit so many times, he didn't even fight back as she turned and grabbed him by one of his arms. In a fit of rage, she spun him in a circle before releasing him, sending him flying into the original, sending them both crashing to the ground several yards away before the duplicate faded away, rejoining with the original.

"Whoa!" Kim boosted with delight before she looked at her hands in disbelief. "I can't believe I just did that. This suit's power rocks!"

"Celebrate some other time," Valerie scolded her as she flew up on her glider and grabbed the older teen by her arm and once again dragged her onto the glider. "We've got work to do," she reminded her.

The four of them flew over to the op-center and freed the others from the green bindings that stuck them to it. "How you guys feeling?" Danny asked them as Sam ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Well we've felt better," Jazz said as she rotated her arm to stretch it a little.

"Do you mind telling us who that ghost was Danny?" his mother asked him.

"I've already promised Valerie and Kim I'd tell them later after we finish getting rid of these guys," he told his mother. "I'll tell you guys too, but we've got to finish what has already been started."

"That is…if you finish what has already been started," a dark voice said from above them. They all looked up to see the Fright Knight floating above them. They watched him as he lowered himself to the building's roof. He landed a few yards away from them.

"Beating you shouldn't be too hard," Danny said with a smirk. "It's nine on one, and most of us are experienced enough to give you a run for your money by ourselves."

"Then perhaps he stands aside, while I take up the fight," a dark, raspy voice called out from above them. They all looked up again and gasped at the sight of a large man with black armor and green hair. He wore the green flaming crown of fire on top of his head. Pariah Dark was in the human world. "And this time…I will not lose to you…Danny Phantom."

"Whoa! Big scary ghost!" Kim said as she gawked at the gigantic king above them. "You guys can handle this guy," she said nervously, putting her hands up to distance herself from the Phantom Siblings and Valerie. "I'm definitely not experienced enough to fight him."

Danny stared up at him in anger. He clenched his teeth and fists tighter as his anger and frustration built. "Where are these guys coming from!" he asked loudly to no one in particular.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Pariah said with a mocking grin.

"I would like to know how you guys keep getting out from the ghost zone?" Danny demanded of the ghost king. "I know you've been using that natural portal down in the street, but how did you guys find it?"

"Let's just say a furry friend of yours has helped us in that department," Pariah said with a grin. The Fright Knight held up a scroll that glowed with pink energy. "Unwillingly of course," he finished with a chuckle.

This only angered Danny further. "You heartless monster!" Danny yelled at him. "You better not have harmed anyone when you stole that!"

"Or what," Pariah challenged him.

Danny had had enough. He started to take in a deep breath, but Pariah reached down with his mighty hands and grabbed him, Dani and Valerie as well in each hand. Danny lost his breath before he could unleash his attack.

"It's a little too crowded in this portion of town," Pariah said as he held the three ghost hunters to his face. He looked around town for a more suitable spot. His gaze fell on an empty field on the outskirts of town. "That'll do."

He then charged his fists with red energy, much to the three kid's terror. "Prepare yourselves girls," Danny warned them. "This is gunna hurt!" he yelled just before Pariah blasted the three of them out of town with the energy in his fists.

A cloud of dust rose from the sight in the field where the three of them apparently crashed. Pariah turned his attention back to the Fright Knight. "Do what you please with these humans…just keep them alive," he said before he flew off in the direction he blasted the three teens out of town.

"It will be my pleasure," the Fright Knight said as he cracked his knuckles. He turned towards the others as they stood on the roof of the op-center. "I'm going to have some fun with the six of you," he said as he looked around at five of the people. "Hey, wait a minute? One of you is missing."

He looked around for the missing person. Apparently Maddie had run off when nobody was paying attention. "I didn't go anywhere," Maddie said over a speaker. She was talking into a microphone inside the op-center. "But you are." She then pushed a red button on the control panel in front of her, activating the ghost shield. It spread from the top of the op-center and proceeded to the ground.

"YAAAAAH!" the Fright Knight screamed as he was hit by the wall of green anti-ghost energy. It expanded and pushed him further away from the house until the entire building was enclosed within it. "This…is…not…over!" he yelled as he swung his sword at the shield, trying to bust through.

Jack, Jazz, Sam, Tucker and Kim ran into the op-center and looked out the window Maddie had been looking out of. They watched as the Fright Knight slashed at the shield with his sword.

"That was too close," Tucker said with a sigh of relief.

"We've got to do something," Sam said to them.

"I say we increase the size of the dome to full capacity again," Jazz suggested. "That way we can protect the rest of the town from the army of skeleton's that are still coming through."

They all looked down at the ground and noticed skeleton's pouring through the portal by the hundreds.

"Then that's what we'll do," Maddie agreed. She looked at Jack and nodded. He nodded back and crossed the room to another control panel. He pulled down a lever that increased the size of the ghost shield to its maximum capacity.

* * *

On the outskirts of town, the three teens stood up after crashing to the ground after being blasted out of town. They stood in an impact crater that formed when they crashed. Dani simply dusted herself off while the other two complained.

"I can't believe we're fighting this guy again," Valerie said angrily as she wiped dirt off her arms.

"I'm the one who should be complaining again," Danny argued as he wiped dirt off his pants. "Last time he tried to take over you only fought a small battle with him, and you didn't really fight with him. You fought with the Fright Knight."

Valerie stomped up to him and pointed her finger in his face. "And if I hadn't saved your butt, you'd be dead by now!" she yelled in his face. "Now will you stop bickering," she said, turning her attention away from him. "We need to stop worrying about what happened in the past because we have a very serious problem on our hands here." She then pointed into the sky. The siblings followed the direction she was pointing in to see the Ghost King flying straight to them.

He landed on the ground some distance from the crater they were all in. "I hope that short break I gave you, gave you the chance to come up with some sort of plan."

"Not really," Danny responded. He then jumped out of the crater and faced the ghost king. "So how about we just get right to the part where we kick your butt. You girls ready for the fight of your lives?" he asked them.

Dani gulped loudly before nodding nervously. Valerie did the same. 'I guess we don't really have a choice now do we?' Dani thought to herself nervously.

"Very well then. Once again I shall accept your terms," the Ghost King yelled before slamming his fists together, sending a wave of red energy at the group of fighters.

Danny put up an energy barrier that enclosed around him and the crater. The red wave of energy made contact with the shield, sending sparks and flames in every direction. "Get ready to attack girls," Danny screamed to them as the barrier began to shrink. "I can't hold it much longer."

Valerie picked up her gun off the ground and charged it. "You really think we can handle this guy?" she asked Dani as she reluctantly built energy up in her hands. She looked up at the older girl with a scowl.

"Any day now!" Danny yelled as the shield shrunk to a size that just barely held the three of them.

"On three!" Valerie yelled. "ONE!"

'Two,' Dani thought as she prepared herself.

"THREE!" Danny yelled before letting down the energy barrier. At that moment the three of them jumped into the air and took off flying as fast as they could. Valerie didn't have her glider so instead used a jet pack on her back instead.

They flew high above King Pariah's red energy wave and dove back down straight at him. They all took aim and fired energy blasts at him.

He gasped before the blasts hit him, knocking him to the ground. He didn't have time to recover before Danny flew up into his face and blasted him in his eye.

"YAAAAH!" he yelled as he grabbed his eye in pain.

"Had enough yet?" Danny mocked him as he floated higher into the air above him.

"Foolish human!" Pariah bellowed in pain. He removed his hand from his eye and shot a red energy blast from it, hitting Danny further away from him. He stood and laughed at Danny's misfortune. "You still do not understand that you do not stand a chance against me!"

"By himself no," Valerie said as she and Dani flew up to his side. He turned and cocked his eyebrow at them. Dani shot him with an energy blast while Valerie blasted him with her gun. He fell to the ground once again after being blasted. Then Valerie down flew down and hovered over him. "But with us at his side he stands a much better chance," she said before blasting him again.

After recovering from the blast he stood up and looked around to see the three of them surrounding him. "Even now, none of you stand a chance against me." He then removed his medieval spiked mace from his side and threw it at Danny.

"Whoa!" he yelled as he just barely dodged out of the way. He flew around and came back at Pariah. He shot another energy blast at him, blasting him to the ground. "You still can't do anything new can you?" he asked in frustration as Pariah stood once again. Then the mace came back like a boomerang and nailed Danny in the back. "YAAAAH!" he screamed as he fell to the ground.

"If they're not new to you, then why didn't you predict that would happen," Pariah said with a chuckle.

Dani flew down to her brother and helped him to his feet. Valerie flew down and stood between them. "Predict this!" she yelled before firing her gun, but he simply held up his hand and deflected the blast away.

"You three are starting to bore me," Pariah said in a bored tone. "You two are disposable," he said indicating Dani and Valerie who were starting to get scared. "So I'll just finish you two off first," he said before raising one of his massive hands and formed a pulsating red energy ball.

"NOOOOOOO!" Danny yelled. He then jumped in front of Dani and Valerie, blocking them from the oncoming attack. "It's time I finish this," he said before taking in a deep breath. When he exhaled, he unleashed his ghostly wail on the massive king.

"Ha! Not this pathetic attack again," he laughed as he stood unfazed by the power of the attack. He reached down and grabbed Danny in one of his massive hands as he continued to emit his attack. He seized the attack when Pariah grabbed him and squeezed the breath out of him. "Your future self did the same thing to me before I convinced him to fight for me," he informed Danny as he struggled to get out of his tight grip. "That attack is too weak to affect me the slightest. Now it's time to finish this fight with you," Pariah said as he charged his fist with red energy. Though he didn't blast Danny away. Instead he shocked Danny with the energy, sending red electricity through his body.

"YAAAAAAH!" Danny screamed as he was drained of his energy. He reverted back to his human form and fell to the ground after being released from the kings might grip.

He crashed to the ground and moaned in agony. He opened his eyes slowly to see Pariah looming over him. "Say good bye child," Pariah said to him as he raised one of his mighty feet into the air and prepared to stomp on him. Then Dani jumped in and put up an energy barrier over Danny and herself; preventing Pariah's massive foot from crushing them. While she did that, Valerie flew up and blasted at him with a gun that protruded from her wrist. "You are starting to pester me!" he bellowed as she circled around him so he couldn't get a clear shot. He raised one of his mighty hands and swatted at Valerie only to miss several times. "You pesky little insect!" Pariah yelled as he started blasting at Valerie. She dodged all of the blasts with ease. "Why won't you go down?" he bellowed as he fired a blast at her that finally managed to find its target.

Many months of ghost fighting gave her enough experience to dodge most of the blasts, but she had to slip up eventually. The blast temporarily disabled her jet pack and she fell to the ground, crashing into it, causing an explosion of dirt that rose into the air. Another small crater had formed and she lay in the middle. She was still conscious, but just barely. She was pretty much in the same condition as Danny. Alive and awake, but no longer able to fight back, luckily she had fallen near the siblings.

"Dani!" she yelled to get her attention. She was no longer holding up the barrier because Pariah was no longer ready to stomp on them. She was helping Danny to his feet as well. She looked at Valerie when she heard her name being called. Valerie had gotten to her feet and ran up to the siblings. "We've got to get out of here. We have to get somewhere safe, away from this guy."

Dani nodded in agreement then looked back at the town and noticed it was surrounded by an enormous ghost shield that was more than likely being produced from Fenton Works. Dani pointed in the direction of town.

Valerie looked as well and also noticed the green anti-ghost dome. "That'll work for now!" she said before taking flight with her jetpack and headed back for town.

Dani did the same as she held onto Danny. "Hey you guys may want to pick it up a little bit," Danny informed them as they flew back towards town.

Dani and Valerie looked back to see Pariah chasing after them. "I did not say any of you could leave!" he yelled. He then shot a red energy wave at them. They saw the attack coming. They dodged the attack before continuing back towards the dome.

Valerie was in the lead so she went through the shield first. She was human so she passed right through, but when Dani reached the edge of the shield, she crashed into it while Danny passed through. Dani banged on the shield in a desperate attempt to get through, but she couldn't. "Dani! Turn back into your human form," Valerie yelled to her from inside the shield. She stopped banging on the shield and flew further up on it so she could stand on it. She looked up and saw Pariah charging straight at her.

"Where do you think you're going girl!" he yelled at her before shooting an energy blast at her. She dodged the attack by turning into her human form and sank through the shield before the blast made contact with it, blowing up on the outside of the shield.

She turned back into her ghost form after arriving on the safe side of the shield. She descended to the ground where Valerie was already helping Danny stand to his feet. They looked up to see Pariah blasting at the shield, trying to break through. He stopped when Dark Phantom and the Fright Knight flew up beside him.

"Should we take the entire town back into the ghost zone my lord?" the Fright Knight asked him.

"No! I plan to take a much BIGGER prize back into the ghost zone with us," he said in response.

"What could be a bigger prize than the whole town?" Dark Phantom asked him in wonderment.

"Oh you'll see in a moment," Pariah said with an evil grin. "Just do as I do."

Back on the ground inside the dome, the three fighters rested for a little bit before they made their way back home. "We're gunna need a new plan if we're going to face these guys and stand a chance," Danny panted as if he was almost out of breath.

"Humans of the planet Earth! Here me," Pariah bellowed in a voice that echoed across the planet. The three ghost fighters looked up to see Pariah Dark, Dark Phantom, the Fright Knight and the entire skeleton army gathering on the other side of the dome. None of them were trying to break through the ghost shield. They wouldn't have been able to anyway. They just floated in the air as Pariah continued to speak. "Prepare to find yourselves in a new home where I shall rule over the entire planet," Pariah warned before he, Dark Phantom, the Fright Knight and the entire skeleton army raised their hands and aimed at the sky.

They shot green energy beams into the sky that all formed into one giant beam of energy that traveled out past the moon.

On the surface of the moon, an astronaut saw the green beam of light pass by over head. "Um Houston...we've got a problem up here," he said as he watched the end of the beam start to form a gigantic ghost portal in the middle of space. It grew until it was large enough for the moon to be sucked through. "Um...make that a really BIG problem," he said as the moon started to pass through the giant ghost portal. It continued to grow until the Earth itself started to move towards it. It slowly made its way through the space ghost portal until the entire planet disappeared within.

Danny and the others watched in terror as the once dark and gloomy sky turned into a green sky filled with many floating doors. The three teen's mouth's dropped open at the sight of the infinite realm that had become the sky. "I have a very bad feeling about this," Valerie said in a frightened tone.

"Whatever he did, it definitely isn't good," Danny said as he trembled at the thought of what had just happened. The entire planet and the moon now sat in the middle of the ghost zone.


	8. Chapter 8 Planetary Announcement

Chapter 8 – Planetary Announcement:

"I should have predicted he'd try to take the whole town into the ghost zone again," Valerie said angrily.

"I don't think he took just the whole town Valerie," Danny said nervously. "I think he just took the whole planet!"

"THE WHOLE PLANET!" Valerie yelled out. "How could he have moved the entire planet into the ghost zone!"

"He's the ghost KING!" Danny reminded her. "He's wearing the crown of fire and the ring of rage. With them he can do almost anything. Apparently this is something he can do."

Back on the outside of the ghost shield; Pariah, Dark Phantom and the Fright Knight looked down on the ghost shield protected town. "Well my lord, we have transferred the Earth into the ghost zone," the Fright Knight confirmed as he looked around. "What shall we do now?"

"We will return to the castle and wait for them to make the next move," King Pariah responded.

"So that means I have to wait longer before I can claim Danny and ensure my future?" Dark Phantom asked sounding rather annoyed.

"Yes it does. Just be patient my cold hearted friend," he advised Dark Phantom. "He will soon become you and I will have control over the planet."

Dark Phantom didn't respond, he didn't seem too pleased either, but he didn't argue. He simply turned and flew off into the ghost zone with the Fright Knight right behind him.

Pariah then turned towards his skeleton ghost army. "Stay positioned around the town," he commanded them. "They have to come out sometime and when they do…show them no mercy." They all nodded in agreement before turning and floating in positions, ready to fight if the others came back out through the shield. Pariah started to fly away too, but stopped and looked back at the Earth. "Your move child," he said. "Your move." He then turned and flew off into the ghost zone, disappearing in the vastness of the infinite green realm.

The others watched as he disappeared. Exhausted from fighting, Danny collapsed to the ground. "Danny!" Valerie screamed after he collapsed. Both girls ran to his side to aid him.

"I'm alright," he reassured them. "I'm just really tired. I need to rest up a little. Help me get up so we can go home," he asked them.

"Sure thing Danny," Valerie said. She grabbed one of his arms and supported him on her shoulder. Dani did the same by grabbing his other arm and supported him on her shoulder. She wasn't as tall as Danny or Valerie so she had to float a few feet off the ground to support him.

They slowly made their way down the street back towards Fenton Works. When they eventually made their way through the front door, their friends and family were already waiting in the living room.

Jazz ran up and hugged Danny as tightly as she could. "Ugh…Jazz…I can't breathe," he wheezed. But she didn't let go. Instead, their mother and Sam ran up and embraced him as well. "Guys get off me!" Danny yelled with what little breathe he had left. They all let go of him and backed away. Dani and Valerie led him over to the couch and lay him down. Dani immediately transformed into her human form and sat down on the couch so she could rest.

"What happened out there you guys?" Sam asked. She loomed over Danny as he tried to brush his scorched hair back down.

"Did you guys beat the ghost king?" Tucker asked immediately afterwards.

"No," Valerie said as she came back from the kitchen with an ice pack on her head. "In fact we may have made things worse."

"How could you have made things worse?" Jazz questioned in confusion.

"You guys haven't been outside yet have you?" Danny asked as he took another ice pack Valerie had brought with her for him.

"What's outside?" their mother asked as she made her way to the window. Her eyes widened when she saw the sky. "Not again."

"What again?" Kim asked as she, Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Jack walked up to the window. Their eyes widened when they too saw the green sky. "Oh…that again," everyone said, except Kim whose mouth hung open.

"Only it's worse than last time," Danny said as he leaned up on the couch. He was a little wobbly so Danielle helped to stabilize him. "He didn't bring just the town into the ghost zone."

They all turned from the window and looked surprised. "What else did he bring into the ghost zone then?" Tucker asked.

"Uh…guys…if we're in the ghost zone right now, then why is the moon still in the sky?" Jazz asked frightfully as she started to tremble.

"The moon is in the sky because the entire planet has been pulled into the ghost zone," Danny informed them as Danielle helped him to lie down once again.

"THE WHOLE PLANET!" they all yelled in unison.

"This is definitely not good," Sam mentioned. "If you guys couldn't beat him then how are we supposed to defeat him and get back to our reality?"

"I don't know," Danny said as he started to fall asleep.

"Perhaps I can offer some of my service to your cause," a dreary voice called out from the darkness. Everyone looked towards a darkened corner of the room as Clockwork floated into view in his adult form.

"Clockwork," Danny whispered. "What are you doing here?" he asked, but the others took no heed in his calmness and reacted to the ghost's presence quite harshly.

"How did you get into our house!" Jack demanded to know as he and Maddie instantly drew ecto-blasters from out of nowhere.

"And how did you get through the ghost shield!" Maddie added harshly.

"Perhaps he's looking for a one-way ticket back to the ghost zone," Valerie hissed as she aimed a wrist mounted rocket in his direction.

"Well he's in the right house," Jazz growled as she prepared a Fenton Thermos with a fearful Kim cowering behind her.

"Guys…no!" Danny yelled as he jumped between his friends and family and Clockwork, now in his elderly form. "Don't attack. He's here to help."

"Help!" Valerie growled. "Where was he when we were getting our butts kicked just now!" she yelled angrily, pointing out the window. "Why is he here now?"

Then before he could answer, two other ghosts with eyeballs for faces, emerged from the darkness behind Clockwork. "We are here because we must," one of them answered. The Observants floated up beside Clockwork and crossed their arms behind their backs.

"Normally we would not interfere," the first started saying.

"But in this type of situation…things have grown out of control and we are in a desperate situation," the other mentioned. "It is much too dangerous for us to follow the rules anymore. Action must be taken."

"The three of you are here because of Pariah Dark aren't you?" Danny questioned as he approached them with caution.

"We are here because your world and the ghost zone are in grave danger," the first Observant informed him.

"Pariah Dark and your alternate future self have been released," Clockwork said, floating forward so he and Danny were separated by only a few feet. He turned from his present day form into his infant form. "You already know this, but with their combined powers, everything will be lost unless something is done."

"There's nothing I can do," Danny said in disappointment. "I only beat Pariah last time because I used the Ecto-Skeleton that my parents built."

Growing angered at not having been given an explanation for the intrusion by this point, Jazz snapped. "How about all of you tell us what the heck is going on!" Jazz demanded to know as she stomped past her parents and drew closer to their ghostly home invaders.

"We do not have time for that," the second Observant said to her. "We have to bring Danny up to speed so he can help us."

"And they are going to help me," Danny said, pushing the Observant aside. "I promised them I would tell them what was going on. Besides, I'm too weak to fight right now."

"Which makes this the perfect time to inform them," Clockwork said. "You should all sit down," he advised them as he turned into his elderly form.

"Clockwork, we do not have time for this," the second Observant said. "We must act now."

"We need all of the help we can get if we are going to stop Pariah and Danny's evil future," Clockwork argued. He turned into his infant self. "They can help but they need to know what they are dealing with. Besides, Danny needs to rest some more before he is ready to help out in any way at all."

The Observants looked at each other. "Very well," they both said with sighs of disappointment.

The others finally lowered their weapons and made their way to the couch and chairs. They sat down and listened intently as Danny and Clockwork stood so they could explain what was going on.

"Ok…first tell us who the one guy that looked like you was," their father wanted to know.

"Then we want to know who the big guy was," Kim added.

"And what he wants with us," their mother put in. "And by us, I mean our planet."

"A little over a year ago when we had to take the CAT's, Sam, Tucker and I met Clockwork," Danny started. "He's one of the Timeless Ghost's."

"I was given the mission of eliminating Danny by the Observants because he would grow up to be the most evil ghost on the planet after cheating on the test," Clockwork informed them. He turned into his present day form.

"Sam, Tucker and I somehow stumbled upon Clockwork in the ghost zone before he could fulfill his mission," Danny said. "Somehow we escaped to the future and made contact with my future evil self."

"We escaped back to this time period," Tucker added in.

"But we have no idea how he exists in this time though," Sam finished for him.

"We can answer that," Clockwork said. He turned into his infant self. "Danny's future came back to this time instead of him. When Danny arrived back at the Nasty Burger, it wasn't really him."

"It was my future evil self," Danny said. "He trapped me in the future ghost zone, but I managed to escape. With future Vlad's help I managed to escape the future and made my way back to this time period."

"That's why I recognized him when he showed up," Jazz jumped into the conversation. "I confronted you…him…YOU…about stealing the CAT answers. He revealed himself to me and I sent you a note through the ghost zone. I completely forgot about that, I thought it was like a dream or something."

"Nope, it was real," Danny informed her. "You guys don't remember anything that happened after that because I captured him in a thermos and Clockwork reset time to just before the CAT test. Clockwork took the thermos and kept him in his lair in the ghost zone."

"Ok…so how did he know who I was?" Kim asked. "He said I was his niece. How could I be his niece? Vlad is my only uncle."

"He is a ghostly fusion of Vlad and me," Danny answered her. "In an alternate timeline, his ghost half and mine mixed. His evil overpowered me, resulting in the ghost we all fought earlier. He knew you because Vlad knew you. So in essence…my alternate future is your uncle."

Kim's eyes widened when she understood his explanation. "That is just way too freaky," she said as she slowly sat down on the couch in disbelief.

"So what does he have against Danielle?" Valarie asked.

"He escaped from the first thermos a few months ago, but Danielle here recaptured him in another," Clockwork said, indicating Danielle as she listened to their explanation. He turned into his present day self. "Then a few days ago, the wooden chest I kept him in was stolen."

"Which brings us to the next question," Danny said. "How did he escape again?" he asked Clockwork.

"The Fright Knight stole the Skeleton Key and The Crown of Fire from Vlad's possession the other day," he informed them after he turned back into his infant form.

"Of course!" Danny said when he realized the reality of things. "Just after he threw Danielle into the ghost zone he called the Fright Knight to go into the ghost zone and search for whoever took those two objects from him. He must have flown to Pariah's keep and awakened him…but how did my evil future get sucked into this?"

"The Fright Knight stole the chest and opened the thermos that he was contained in," Clockwork answered. "He then released Pariah Dark from the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. Pariah then made an allegiance with him. Danielle witnessed all of this," he finally added after turning into his elderly form.

Everyone looked at Danielle with worried expressions. "So you saw this and you never told us!" Jazz yelled at her. Danielle crossed her arms and looked at her in anger. "Oh right…the speech problem," Jazz suddenly realized.

"So who is this Pariah Dark anyway?" Valerie questioned. "I know from first hand he's very powerful, but who is he?"

"He is The King of all Ghosts," one of the Observants answered. "He is the most powerful ghost to ever exist."

"And that is without the enhanced powers he gained from the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire," the other Observant added. "He currently wears both and can do almost anything he wishes."

"And with his enhanced powers, I don't stand a chance against him," Danny said. "When we fought him earlier, we didn't stand a chance. We would have lost no matter what had happened out there. We're lucky we got back here alive. Last time I fought him, I had a hard enough time fighting him on my own. I was just barely able to finish the fight with my life."

"Well how did you beat him last time he was awakened?" Kim asked.

"Mom and Dad had built an Ecto-Battle Skeleton," Danny answered. He turned so his back was towards them. "After he brought the whole town into the ghost zone, I stole it after you guys all knocked each other out. I went into the ghost zone and battled my way through his army and made my way to him. I fought him and with Vlad's help, we managed to lock him back into the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. I was too weak to stay awake after that. Vlad stole the suit and brought me back here where you all waited for me to wake up."

"Quite some time after that, I went to go visit Vlad after Danny upset me," Jazz added to the conversation. "You guys should remember that," she mentioned to her parents. "Somehow, Vlad forced Danny and I to fight each other. He put me in the battle suit he had stolen and left Danny to fight in his ghost form. We pretended to fight to entertain him and eventually tricked him into letting us get away. We managed to do that by causing the suit to self destruct."

"And because it is now gone, I am unable to fight Pariah because I don't have its power to help," Danny said in disappointment.

"I wouldn't say that just yet Danny," Clockwork said to him. He turned into his present day self. "The Observants instructed me to help by any means necessary. I went back to that moment in time and recovered the battle suit before it was destroyed." He then used his staff and pointed it at an object that stood in the darkened corner of the room. The corner lit up and there in the corner of the room stood the Ecto-Skeleton. It looked good as new.

"Now things are starting to look a lot better," Danny said in excitement. He ran over to the suit and placed his hand on the side of it. He looked up and examined it more closely. It was in fact as Clockwork had said. He recovered it and brought it back to the future. "After I rest up a little, I will use this and we will take down Pariah once again."

"We must come up with a plan of action first young phantom," one of the Observants informed him.

"He destroyed the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, so we must find another way of trapping him so his power can't be used to control this world and the rest of the ghost zone," the other finished.

"Well first I think we need to find a way to protect the entire planet from his wrath like the town," Danny said, turning to face the others who had gathered behind him. "The unlimited ghostly power source that Vlad added to it powers this suit, so it can also help to power the ghost shield. If we disconnect it from the suit, we can power the ghost shield enough to protect the planet."

"Won't you need that extra power to help you take down the Ghost King?" Tucker questioned him.

"If the world is in danger, then that won't matter," Danny informed him. "Besides, you guys can help me if you think you're up to it. Kim and Valerie will have their ghost hunting suits…you guys can use the Specter Speeder and probably some Fenton Peelers as well."

"Well let's get to work Jack," Maddie said to him. "Let's remove that ecto-converter from the suit so we can power the shield."

"You got it," he responded. He then pulled a large wrench and a crowbar out of nowhere and ran up to the back of the suit and started work on removing the ecto-converter.

"How does he do that?" Sam asked in frustration.

"It's a family thing," Maddie answered her. She then pulled a small torch out of nowhere and ran up to the suit to help her husband.

"How did you guys get inside the shield anyway?" Danny asked Clockwork and the Observants.

"We were already inside your home when the shield was activated," Clockwork answered him. He turned into his future self. "We have been inside ever since."

A small crash was heard from the suit. They all turned to see Maddie and Jack holding the ecto-converter just above the ground. "Ok…let's get this thing to the op-center," Maddie said as she and Jack struggled to carry it across the room.

"I really hope this plan works," Danny said as he and the others watched them struggle up the stairs to the op-center with the heavy ecto-converter.

"I hope it does dude," Tucker said. He placed his hand on his shoulder in a comforting way. "I hope it does."

* * *

In the op-center, Maddie and Jack worked on hooking the ecto-converter they retrieved from the newly recovered Ecto-Skeleton up to their currently working ghost shield generator. "Jack, hand me that screw driver," she asked of him. He grabbed a screwdriver off a bench and tossed it to her. She caught it and started twisting a few screws into the device. "A few more turns of these…and now we just have to hook up the power strips." She grabbed some power cords and crossed the room to a clear box with a glowing green rock in it. She opened it and wrapped the power cords around it, tying them together so they didn't come loose.

Danny, Danielle, Jazz, Kim, Valerie, Sam and Tucker entered the room. "How long before you get this thing up and running?" Danny asked his parents.

Jack picked up the ecto-converter and set it on a table next to the ghost shield generator. "Any minute now," he said as he picked up another power cord and plugged one end into the Ecto-ranium power source and plugged the other end into the generator.

Maddie walked up with a soldering gun and soldered the cord to the generator. "As soon as we get these working in sync, we can activate it and increase the size of the ghost shield until it is capable of protecting the entire planet."

"That'll buy us some time until they decide to attack us again," Valerie said as she crossed her arms.

Jack then grabbed a hammer and a few bolts. He pounded them into holes in the side of the ecto-converter, fastening it to the table they had placed it on. Maddie then grabbed a wrench and tightened it down until it would no longer move. She then pressed a button on it, activating the device. It started making a humming noise as it began to power up. Green lights turned on, revealing that the device was turned on and was charging up. The power it produced channeled into the ghost shield generator. It shook a little as it surged with electricity.

"I think it's working," Jazz yelled from the window. "The shield is starting to expand further." They all ran to the window and watched in awe as the shield did indeed grow larger.

From a view of the entire planet, the ghost shield could be seen expanding until it enclosed the entire country. It continued to expand outwards as it started to bubble out, taking the shape of a sphere rather than a dome. After a few minutes of expansion, the shield left the ground and formed a bubble around the entire planet. It stopped expanding after it grew to a point where it was protecting most of the satellites orbiting above the Earth.

"Excellent! Satellite signal confirms the ghost shield has enclosed the entire planet," Tucker said in excitement as he examined a screen on a control panel in the room.

"Now we just got to come up with some sort of battle plan," Danny said. He then turned and exited the room. He had some trouble going down the stairs of the op-center because he was still too weak from his fight with the Ghost King.

Jazz ran down the steps after him. She caught up with him just before he stumbled down the last few steps. "You're still much too weak to be of any use in battle right now," she said to him as she helped to support him.

"I don't plan to go out and fight just yet," Danny told her as she helped him downstairs into the living room. "I want us to figure out what to do when the right time comes."

She helped him over to the couch and sat him down on it. Everyone else came downstairs a minute later and gathered around him as he thought to himself. Clockwork and the Observants entered the room from the kitchen. Lord knows what they were doing in there.

"So what do you have in mind?" one of the Observants asked as they entered the room.

"Danny must don the Ecto-Skeleton and fight Pariah while the others hold off his future self, the Fright Knight and the rest of the army," Clockwork answered after turning towards them. He turned into his future self from his present day form.

"Well let's get to it then," the other Observant said. "We don't have much time."

"Pariah is waiting for Danny to make the next move," Clockwork informed them. "We have enough time for him to rest before he makes his move." He turned into his infant form.

"You people are just going to keep stalling aren't you?" the first asked.

"Wait, so you're not going to help me?" Danny asked, seemingly surprised that Clockwork had no intention of helping.

"I'm forbidden from helping beyond what I have already done," Clockwork informed him. "I would help further but these two won't allow it," he said, glaring at the two Observants floating behind him.

"It would be a violation of the space-time continuum," they said simultaneously.

"Yes, we know," Danny, Sam, Tucker and Clockwork all growled angrily at being reminded.

"We may have defeated Pariah Dark the first time," Clockwork began to further explain. "But this is your fight," he declared. "We cannot interfere, even if you lose," he informed the ghost hunting teens.

"But I thought Danny defeated him the first time?" Tucker questioned.

"No Tucker," Sam half gasped upon realizing something important. "Remember that story Skulker told us?" she asked him. "He was defeated by several ancient ghosts when he first rose to power."

"That was you guys?" Danny asked sounding intrigued and wanting to know more. But he would have to wait until a later time to hear that story.

From outside, the sound of helicopters could be heard in the street. "What is that?" Tucker asked as he went to the window. Sam followed and they both opened the blinds to look outside.

Just as they did that, the front door was kicked in and the guys in white rushed into the room. They aimed their guns around at the people in the room. "Alright nobody move," Operative O demanded.

Everyone in the room aimed their own weapons in response to their demands. "Why do you guys have to break into our home these days?" Danny asked them. "You know full well I'm on your side."

"Oh…sorry. Force of habit," Operative K said as they both lowered their weapons. "We're just here on the orders of Mayor Bobo."

"The Mayor!" everyone asked in surprised unison. They lowered their weapons when three dark figures stepped through the doorway. Two men wearing black suits walked in behind them, and behind them was a monkey also dressed in a black suit.

"The Mayor," Tucker said in an aggravated tone as he raised his weapon again, but only slightly. He lowered it back down when the two men in black slightly raised their guns in retaliation.

"Wait a minute," Kim suddenly blurted out sounding very confused. "I thought you were the mayor?" she asked Tucker, pointing a finger at him.

"I was, but they thought this poop thrower was better at politics than me and so held a secret election last month without my knowledge!" Tucker snarled angrily. "Scruffy looking fur ball…what could he possibly want with us anyway?"

"The entire planet has been sucked into the ghost zone," Operative O said. "Of course you all know that otherwise you wouldn't have increased the ghost shield to protect the entire planet."

"People across the world are in a state of mass panic," Operative K added. "Most do not know what happened or where we are. We must address the world and reassure the population that things are under control and that you are willing to do what it takes to end this."

"I am," Danny informed them. "But I've already fought the ghost that planned all of this and he's weakened me. I need to rest until I have all of my strength back before I go after him."

"Ooh ooh ahh ahh ahh," Mayor Bobo chanted as he hopped up and down, waving his arms and banging his chest.

"Mayor Bobo would like to know how much longer that will be?" one of the men in black translated.

"Another few hours at least," Danny answered.

"Well do you have a plan to get all of us out of this mess when you do?" the other man in black asked.

Danny turned and pointed at the Ecto-Skeleton standing in the same corner of the room they had left it in. "I will use that…The Fenton Ecto-Battle Suit. Capable of increasing one's own abilities one hundred fold."

"But Danny…we removed the unlimited power source from it to power the ghost shield generator," Sam interrupted him.

"Yeah dude, if you use it, it could totally waste you," Tucker yelled, interrupting Sam.

"Don't you think I know that!" Danny snapped at them. "I don't really have much of a choice now do I? I've been thinking about it over the last few hours and I believe that I can beat Pariah…but I only beat him last time because I had help. I'm going to need it this time…from you guys…but whether you help me or not is up to you."

"Whenever you're ready Danny…so are we," Valerie said confidently. The others nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys," Danny thanked them in a much more relieved tone. "That helps out our chances a lot."

"Well we need to address the planet with the information on what's going on," Operative K informed them.

"And if it's alright with all of you, we would like you to explain where we are and what you plan to do seeing as you guys have a better idea on what's going on," Operative O asked them.

"Certainly," Maddie agreed with a nod. "When will we do so?"

"We have everything set up in the town square," a man in black informed them.

"Local news stations and CNN have already set themselves up to document our speeches," the other man in black informed them.

"Now!" Jazz asked abruptly. "How did they get themselves ready this quickly?"

"It's the paparazzi," Kim informed her. "They move really fast to get their stories."

"And they're waiting for us to bring you all back to the town square," Operative K informed them.

"They're gunna form into a mob if we don't go now," Operative O said as he and Operative K turned and went out the door.

The others followed and stepped outside. The road and many buildings in the area had been damaged badly by the ghost army that had attacked earlier that morning. There was a hole in the pavement where the large natural ghost portal had appeared in the middle of the road.

Dozens of police and SWAT vehicles were parked in the street. A large number of helicopters hovered in the air above them. Hundreds of soldiers from the army had stormed the roads. They weren't carrying typical weapons; they were toting anti-ghost weapons instead.

The Fenton's and their friends gawked at the number of people that had turned up and were waiting outside their house. They turned back towards the mayors guards with startled expressions. "The mayor's election is coming up in another two months or so…so it is very important that we get out of this mess," one of the men in black informed them as an explanation for the large amount of activity in the streets.

"Ooh ooh ooh. Ahh ahh ahh," Mayor Bobo chirped.

"If you think this is bad…then you're gunna absolutely hate what you see in town square," the other man in black informed them.

"Well we had better get it over with dude," Tucker said as he placed his hand on Danny's shoulder.

"I guess so," Danny responded. He looked out over the soldiers that stood around them. "Let's go address the world once again and then go kick Pariah's butt...once again."

* * *

A few hours later, in Amity Park's town square, thousands of news reporters and cameras lined the streets. There were just as many soldiers attempting to keep the peace. A small wooden stage had been set up like so many times before next to the statue that had been dedicated to Danny after he saved the world the first time. A small podium stood at the front of the stage while the Fenton's Ecto-Skeleton had been moved to the back of the stage.

Danny, Danielle, Jazz, Valerie, Sam, Tucker, Kim, Mayor Bobo, his guards and the guys in white stood on the stage behind the podium. The specter speeder sat next to the stage.

Mayor Bobo walked up to the podium and hopped onto it. His two guards dressed in black stood on either side of the podium. He chirped into a microphone for a good five minutes before he hopped down and one of his guards took the podium.

A reporter in the crowd sniffled and wiped away a tear. "He has such a way with words."

"Oh common!" Tucker yelled. "You people can't even tell what he's saying!"

"Tuck, Tuck…let it go," Danny advised him. "There's nothing you can do."

"I know but still…I can't believe that stupid, hairy little butt scratcher beat me in the election. He can't even speak politics," he complained.

"They were stupid enough to vote for him…then let them worry about how to get him out of office when they realize he isn't a very strong political figure," Sam put into the conversation.

"Thank you Mayor Bobo for that very touching speech," the man in black that took the podium thanked him. "Now onto more pressing matters. We are aware that many citizens of this world are frightened because of the recent events. Well here in Amity Park…we have Danny Fenton, AKA: Danny Phantom…and he has agreed to explain to the people of the Earth what is going on and what he plans to do about it."

He stepped aside and Danny stepped up to the podium. The crowd of people broke out in cheers as he stepped up to the podium. "Danny…Danny…Danny…Danny!" the crowd cheered.

"Uh…thank you everyone. Well first things first. Most of you are wondering where we are," he said, indicating the green sky above them. "An old enemy of mine once sucked our entire town into this place…but now he has gone for a bigger target and has brought our entire world into this place. This place is called…the Ghost Zone."

Everyone in the crowd gasped upon hearing this. "What is the ghost zone?" one of the reporters asked.

"The ghost zone is the home dimension of any and all ghosts besides me, my little sister and...Vlad," he said with a gulp after a short pause, causing the entire audience of reporters to shiver. "It is the parallel of ours and only exists because ours does. If one of our worlds goes, then so does the other."

"Who is this old enemy of yours that brought us here?" another reporter asked.

"He is a very powerful, ancient ghost by the name of Pariah Dark…and he is The King of all Ghost's," he responded.

"He isn't the king of me!" Dash yelled from the crowd.

"Or any of us for that matter!" Paulina added.

The whole crowd got into an uproar in agreement. "We aren't ghosts, so what makes him think he can rule over us?" a reporter in the crowd asked loud enough to be heard over the uproar of the rest of the crowd.

"He lusts for power!" Danny yelled over the entire crowd. It quieted down so everyone could hear him. "He has an insatiable lust for power that extends beyond that of the ghost zone. He won't be satisfied until he controls anything and everything, and right now, I'm the only one who can stop him and the ghosts that he has under his command."

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" another reporter from the crowd asked.

"With this," Danny answered. He turned and indicated the Ecto-Battle Suit behind him. "Created by my parents, it is a very powerful weapon that can increase the users abilities one hundred fold. I've used it to battle him before and I'm prepared to do it again."

"When do you plan to go through with this?" another reporter asked.

"Just as soon as I'm done talking to you people," he responded. "My friends are going to help me with this and we are going to go do whatever we can to end this."

"Is there still time to back out of this?" Kim asked nervously. "I mean, couldn't we plan a little bit more?" she asked, almost desperately trying to delay the inevitable.

"We can't plan anymore," Danny said to her. He covered the mic so the crowd of news media couldn't hear. "We have to go now. If we do nothing, then nothing is going to happen to change the situation that we are already in."

"But Danny, rushing into action never helps," Sam warned him. "We'll get killed if we…"

"Don't you think that I don't know that!" Danny interrupted her. "What do you want me to do? Stay here and wait for him to come back? Wait for him to find a way to break through the ghost shield and take over the planet…if not destroy it." By now, he was no longer covering the mic on the podium. The entire crowd, if not the world heard him. Everything went silent before Danny realized they had all heard. "Kim…Valerie…suit yourselves up," Danny ordered them. "Sam…Tucker…Jazz…get in the specter speeder and grab some thermos's and Fenton peelers. Danielle…stay here with me."

"I'm still nervous about using the glider so I think I'll take the speeder until we get there," Kim said nervously as she pointed her thumbs over her shoulder.

They all looked at each other nervously before they went about their orders. Sam, Tucker, Kim and Jazz ran to the specter speeder and jumped in. Jazz jumped into the driver's seat and started it. She drove it up onto the wooden stage and set it down.

While they did this, Valerie activated her ghost hunting suit with her bracelets she was wearing. She floated on her glider next to Danny as Jazz drove the speeder onto the stage.

Danny left Danielle's side and walked up to the ecto-suit. He transformed into his phantom form and flew up to the dome. He lifted it and turned back into his human form before jumping into the seat inside. He closed the dome and activated the neural receptors. They attached themselves to his back, linking him to the suits movement controls. He grabbed the controls and raised the arms into a ready position. He clenched the suits fists, sending a few sparks off. "Apparently it hasn't been used in a little while," Danny said to himself. "Well…guess it's just about time," he said.

He then closed his eyes and turned into his phantom form once again. He reopened his eyes and they were bright green. From outside the suit, the once white armor of the suit turned black. The hands, feet and midsection stayed white. The once green Fenton symbol turned into Danny's white DP symbol. The suit was now lit up with a ghostly glow.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about how awesome this felt," Danny yelled out excitedly. He looked out over the crowd of people as they looked back at him in awe. The whole world had no doubt witnessed the suits own transformation. "Alright everyone! We're leaving. Hopefully by the time we return this will be all over."

He looked down at his parents as they too gawked at the transformation their suit had undergone when Danny turned into his phantom form. "Did this happen last time too?" his mother asked as she placed her hand on the leg of the suit to examine it.

"Yes it did mom," he answered. "I'm going to need you guys to drop the ghost shield so we can get out," he requested of them. He then turned towards the mayor's guards and the guys in white. "When they let it down, some of the ghost kings army could get through. I will try to keep as many out as I make my way through, but you need to take out the ones that do get by me, if any."

They all nodded in agreement. Danny then turned towards the others and nodded at them. They all nodded as well. Danny looked up towards the sky and saw a large number of Pariah's skeleton army hovering over the shield directly above town.

"Let's go you guys," Danny said as he took flight towards the sky. Danielle turned into her phantom form and took off after him. Valerie flew directly behind her with Jazz, Kim, Sam and Tucker following in the specter speeder.

Due to the low atmosphere they were traveling through, Dani started getting a little weary. She started flying slower and was starting to fall behind. Valerie caught her by the arm before she fell too far behind.

"You can ride with me until we get passed the shield," Valerie said to her as they flew closer to the shield.

"Now you guys," Danny said into a Fenton Phone he was wearing. He was talking to his parents. His father pulled a small remote out of a pocket and pressed a button on it.

The ghost shield directly above the town opened up enough for them to get out. The skeleton army tried to come through, but Danny blasted them all away with a strong blue energy blast. He cleared a hole in the army that allowed them to pass through. They escaped from the Earth's gravity and escaped into the depths of the ghost zone with the entire ghost army following.

"I'm going ahead guys," Danny informed them. He looked back and saw that the ghost shield around the planet had closed back up. His friends were directly behind him. "You guys catch up when you can…I want them to think it's just me before you all show up."

Everyone was very startled by this. "What! Danny that's crazy," Valerie yelled. "You're just coming up with a dead end plan that's not going to work…we all need to work together."

"I'm doing this and none of you can stop me," he said before blue flamed erupted from the bottom of the feet of the suit. He sped off into the far reaches of the ghost zone leaving a trail of blue light behind him.

"Danny! NO!" Dani yelled out as she started chasing after him. She stopped flying when she realized she would never catch him. "You're a fool!" she yelled at him as if he could hear her.

"Dani!" Jazz yelled in excitement as she drove the speeder up next to her. Valerie flew up next to her on her other side and seemed just as surprised. "Your voice is back!"

"Huh?" Dani asked in confusion. "It is?" Then after a few seconds she realized she had in fact spoken. "It is! I finally have my voice back!"

"And it couldn't have come at a better time," Kim said. "Now we have to get to wherever Pariah's castle is."

"I've been there but I was lost at the time," Dani told them. "I'm no use."

"We'll just track him with the Fenton Phone he's wearing," Jazz said as she pressed a button on the dashboard of the speeder. A holographic map of the ghost zone appeared and a small beeping dot appeared in the middle. It appeared to be moving quickly through the ghost zone. "This thing picks up all Real World Items inside the ghost zone. So as long as he doesn't discard it, we can follow him."

Somewhere in the ghost zone, Danny sped past doors and floating islands as fast as the suit would take him. "I'm coming for you Pariah…I'm coming to make you pay for everything that you've done," he threatened as he continued to speed off into the distance.


	9. Chapter 9 A Deadly Battle

Chapter 9 – A Deadly Battle:

In Pariah's keep, King Pariah sat on his throne as he examined the infi-map. He was looking at a portion of the map that the Earth was located in. Dark Phantom entered the room and walked up to him as he continued to examine the map.

"You have possession of the Earth…it is now in the ghost zone…so why are you still examining that map?" he asked as he approached the king. "As long as the Earth is in here…all of the natural and un-natural portals will just open up into the vacuum of space where the Earth once stood, so it is impossible for you to use a portal to get inside the ghost shield."

"This map shows more than just where portals are located my heartless friend," he responded in his raspy voice. "It is a map that shows the location of all ghosts no matter where they are in the ghost zone…and right now I'm seeing two ghosts coming in this direction. One is very slow and is relatively close to the Earth and is being followed by half of my army."

"And the other?" Dark Phantom asked him as he leaned forward so he could see the map as well.

"The other is moving very quickly and is nearly here," Pariah responded as he rolled up the map and tucked it away in his blackened armor. "I have reason to believe it is the ghost child…Danny Phantom."

"You've got to be kidding me," Dark Phantom responded. "Let me see that thing." Pariah handed the infi-map over to him. He unrolled it and examined a small green dot that was moving towards Pariah's keep. "It's moving faster than anything I've ever seen," he said in bewilderment. "That can't be him. I can't even move that fast, there's no way he can if I can't."

"That is him indeed…only he has some help," Pariah informed him. "You remember the battle suit that your parents built. You used it to beat me the first time we fought. You remember…don't you?"

Images of him stealing the battle suit from the Fenton's lab and him using it passed through his mind. He could hear himself speaking as he remembered the events that took place in his past. "I remember perfectly well Pariah," Dark Phantom answered in a slightly angered tone.

"I don't want that child repeating what he has done in the past," King Pariah bellowed. "Go! Take the Fright Knight and wait for him to arrive," he ordered.

"With all due respect Pariah…I don't take orders and demands from others!" he yelled.

"Quiet!" Pariah bellowed loud enough to shake the castle. "I am not going to repeat myself!" he yelled. Dark Phantom backed away from him in fear. Pariah stood and started glowing with a red mist. "Now go!"

Dark Phantom turned and flew out of the keep. "I will get my revenge old man…just you wait and see," he threatened as he flew out of the castle.

* * *

"I have to be getting close," Danny said to himself as he flew through the endless void that lay in front of him. "I have to find his castle…otherwise things could get way out of hand." He flew passed multiple floating boulders before the floating island with Pariah's keep sitting in the middle finally came into view. "Well it's about time," Danny said as he approached the island. Thousands of Pariah's skeleton army stood outside the castle waiting for him. "You've got to be kidding me…this is just like last time," he complained.

Then a green energy blast hit him in the back. He recovered from the attack and looked back for the attacker. "Not everything is the same as last time Danny," his evil future self informed him. "For one, I'm here…and two, you're not going to win this as easily as before."

"Well don't think you can beat me right now old man," Danny said to him with a scowl. "You know perfectly well as long as I'm in this suit, I'm stronger than you."

"Perhaps…but can you beat both of us at once child?" the Fright Knight asked from behind him.

Danny turned to see he was floating behind him. They both had him cornered against a floating rock. "Guess I'm gunna have to try aren't I," Danny said nervously. He then charged his hands with blue energy and fired blasts at the two of them.

They both looked rather startled before the two blasts hit them away. "I forgot about how much more powerful that stupid suit would make a person," Dark Phantom stated as he rubbed the back of his head.

He looked up to see Danny floating in front of him. He slowly looked up at the dome of the suit and saw Danny sitting inside. "Care to give up yet?" Danny asked him in a mocking tone.

"You have no idea Danny just what you're getting yourself into," Dark Phantom warned him. "You can't possibly win."

"You not only have to fight the two of us," the Fright Knight started. "But you also have to defeat King Pariah's army below us and you must defeat him as well."

"And the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep has been destroyed," Dark Phantom informed him. "You can't lock him back up in it."

"You of all people should know that I'm pretty good at not only getting out of hairy situations," Danny said before he blasted them once again with blue energy. "But I'm also pretty good at stopping my enemies with plans that I come up with on the spot. I'll figure out something when I get to him. In the meantime…I'll just have to deal with you two first."

The Fright Knight unsheathed his sword and held it at the ready. "You just go ahead and try phantom," he challenged him. He charged his sword with green energy and prepared to attack.

"Fine I will," Danny responded. He then made a copy of himself. One attacked Dark Phantom while the other attacked the Fright Knight.

The Fright Knight swung his sword at Danny, but he caught it and pushed it aside as if it were nothing but air. He pulled back his fist and charged it with blue energy. He punched him in the face, sending him flying far off into the distance.

Danny turned to see Dark Phantom spinning his copy in circles by one of the battle suits legs. Dark Phantom released him sending him flying into the other Danny. They crashed into each other so hard, they fused back into one.

Danny fell from the air and crashed into the ground at the edge of Pariah's skeleton army. They all raised their heads and looked at him as if he had just woken them up from a deep sleep. They raised their own swords and marched towards him as he stood up.

"I'm gunna have to teach you guys not to mess with me once again," Danny said before he started blasting them. Bones flew everywhere as he destroyed large numbers of them in single blasts.

Thinking that his enemies may be trying to attack him while he's busy destroying skeletons, Danny turned and put up a blue energy barrier that protected him from an attack by Dark Phantom. He was sneaking up on him and was about to blast him in the back, but the energy barrier stopped his attack from hitting its target.

The Fright Knight came from the other side of the barrier and slashed his sword at it. "This barrier can't hold us back forever phantom," he warned him as he continued slashing at the barrier.

"You're running out of energy Danny," Dark Phantom mentioned to him. "You can't hold out forever."

"I don't have to!" he yelled before letting down the barrier. He charged at Dark Phantom and punched him in the stomach. He grabbed his stomach and fell to his knees. Danny raised his arm and elbowed him in the back, forcing him into the ground. He then lifted his leg and kicked him in the stomach, sending him rolling into skeletons.

Dark Phantom stood and blasted away the skeletons that stood closest to him. "You think you're so tough don't you?" he asked weakly as he breathed heavily to get his breath back.

"Only you would know," Danny responded. He then turned and kicked the Fright Knight in the stomach as he charged at him and swung his sword. He dropped his sword and crashed into even more skeletons.

Dark Phantom charged at Danny while his back was turned. He charged a fist with energy, but Danny turned and grabbed his energy charged hand and spun, throwing him at the Fright Knight. They both toppled to the ground on impact.

"Can you pay attention to what you're doing!" the Fright Knight yelled at Dark Phantom as he stood up.

"Don't start with me!" Dark Phantom threatened back at him in response. "We need to stop attacking him separately and attack together."

"Well it's about time we had a strategy," the Fright Knight said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Please…we should have been fighting together since the start," Dark Phantom scoffed.

"If you two ladies are done bickering…then how about we get down to some serious business here?" Danny suggested as he charged at them, fists ablaze with blue energy. He blasted at them but the Fright Knight picked up his sword and swung it, batting both blasts away from them. Then he and Dark Phantom charged at Danny with their own fists blazing with energy.

Danny charged at them and managed to catch their fists when they swung at him. He passed between them and pulled them behind him as he flew another few yards. He swung one arm forwards and threw Dark Phantom flying into the sky, unable to control his flight. He then swung his other arm, sending the Fright Knight flying uncontrollably into the air behind Dark Phantom.

He then took flight after them. The bottom of the suits feet shot out flames propelling him higher into the air than the Fright Knight or even Dark Phantom. He flew up higher than them and cupped his hands as he charged them with energy. He then swung his cupped hands down and slammed Dark Phantom in the back as he flew up to his height. The force of the attack sent him careening back towards the ground.

Because Danny threw the Fright Knight up after he threw Dark Phantom, they both collided in midair before they both careened into the ground. The force of them crashing into the ground destroyed a large portion of the skeleton army that stood waiting to attack when given the chance.

Dark Phantom and the Fright Knight stood up in a small crater that formed in the ground after recovering from the crash. "This is starting to annoy me," the Fright Knight said as he placed his hand on his neck and cracked it.

"Tell me about it," Dark Phantom said as he leaned backwards and cracked the bones in his back. "We just need to wear him out enough to a point where he is no longer a challenge."

"But what if we get worn out first?" the Fright Knight asked in response.

"If we can't beat him then we can at least wear him out to a point where he won't be a threat to Pariah," Dark Phantom stated. Danny then flew over them and blasted a blue energy wave at them by slamming his hands together. Dark Phantom and the Fright Knight jumped out of the way just before being struck by the blast. "HA! You missed!" Dark Phantom mocked at him with a chuckle.

"Wasn't aiming at ya," Danny responded with a grin as he crossed his arms.

Dark Phantom and the Fright Knight turned and gasped when they noticed his energy wave had destroyed what was left of Pariah's skeleton army. Nothing but green bones remained. Not one skeleton remained standing.

"Curse you!" the Fright Knight yelled at Danny. He then took flight and charged at Danny. "I'm going to kill you for what you've done to Lord Pariah's army!" he threatened as he charged his sword with green energy and prepared to swing it at Danny.

"NO! You fool!" Dark Phantom yelled at him as he charged at Danny with his sword ready to be swung.

Danny retaliated by grabbing the sword as he swung it. He ripped it from the Fright Knight's hands and tossed it to the ground. He then swiftly kicked him in the stomach before he could react to the sword being pulled from his hands.

He held his stomach in agony as he floated backwards and away from Danny. "I'm gunna finish you no matter what it takes," he threatened Danny as he prepared to attack once again by charging his hands with energy.

"You can't finish me if you've already been finished yourself," Danny responded before taking in a deep breath. The dome of the battle suit opened before Danny released his ghostly wail on him. The attack was strong enough to blast him away far off into the ghost zone.

Danny stopped his attack and started breathing deeply to catch his breath. He then looked around and noticed that the dome of the suit had opened before he released his attack. "Why did the dome open when I did that?" he asked himself as he pressed a button that closed the dome once again.

"You don't get it do you?" Dark Phantom mocked him. Danny turned to see him floating behind him. "The ghostly wail is our most powerful attack. The suit can't make it any more powerful than it already is. So when you started to use it, the dome opened not only because the suit wasn't needed…but because the attack would have destroyed the glass dome if you used the attack while it was closed."

"Darn it, I really thought that would work too," Danny complained. "That would have been cool."

"Will you stop complaining like a child and fight like a man!" Dark Phantom yelled at him demandingly as he charged at Danny. Danny flew sideways to dodge his attack and grabbed him by his cape. He spun Dark Phantom in circles by his cape and sent him careening to the ground. He crashed into the ground and stood up after he recovered only to have Danny descend rapidly and kick him in the face with the suits large metallic foot. He fell to the ground and leaned up. He spat out a tooth into his hand and crushed it in his fist. "You're dead Danny," he threatened him in a plain tone.

He stood up and took a deep breath, but Danny wouldn't give him a chance to attack. He lifted his feet and blasted blue flames in Dark Phantom's face. Flames licked at the inside of his mouth before he could us his ghostly wail.

"YAAAAH!" he screamed as the inside of his mouth was burned by the blue flames Danny had blasted at him. "I'm going to bring you to within an inch of your afterlife before I force you to become what I am today!" he threatened.

Danny was forced to fly away when he shot flames into Dark Phantom's face, but he flew back around and confronted his evil self. "Good luck with that," Danny said as he interlaced the suits fingers over his head and charged his hands with energy. Dark Phantom did the same. They both aimed at each other and blasted at each other. The two blasts hit each other with an explosive force. They both fired one long continuous blast that pushed against the others.

They both struggled to push against the others blast. Danny's stronger blue energy started to get the upper hand, but Dark Phantom pushed more of his own energy into his own blast. They both started walking towards each other until their hands came in contact. They both stopped releasing their energy on each other and interlaced their fingers as they pushed against each other, trying to overcome the other.

"Why are you doing this?" Danny asked his older self. "I know all too well that you wouldn't take orders from someone like Pariah…so why are you doing what he tells you?"

"Believe it or not he is stronger than me while he wears the crown of fire and the ring of rage," Dark Phantom answered. "He has offered to let me have you after he has gotten his own revenge on you. He will control the world in this time line and you and I shall return to the future and rule there after I turn you into me."

"If you go to the future from here you'll only end up in the future of this timeline," Danny informed him. "Pariah will still be in control. Do you honestly want to share control of the ghost zone with him in either time line?"

Dark Phantom had to think on this for a second. "No…absolutely not! I share power with no one!" he yelled in aggravation. "And I will never share it with him." He started pushing more of his energy into his hands as he started pushing against Danny even harder. "And neither him nor you is going to stop me from ensuring my future."

"Well believe it or not I'm going to stop you one way or another," Danny informed him. "But that's not going to happen as long as Pariah remains in control."

"And my future can't be ensured as long as he remains in control," Dark Phantom said to himself quietly.

"So as long as he's in control…you can't ensure our future…and I can't prevent you from doing so," Danny added. "Neither of us can succeed as long as he's in power."

"We have to take him out before we can proceed with our primary goals," Dark Phantom realized. "Which means…" Dark Phantom started to say.

"If we work together…" Danny continued.

"We can take him out," Dark Phantom finished. They both released their grips on each other and stood tall as they looked at each other. "I'm not going to enjoy this."

"If we want to ensure our futures we have to work together," Danny said. "We can worry about which path in life I will take later. So do we have an alliance with each other?"

"For now Danny…for now," Dark Phantom responded rather reluctantly. They both shook hands before they were both blasted by a green energy attack. They both looked up after recovering from the attack and saw the Fright Knight charge his sword and blast at them again. Danny jumped out of the way before he was hit by the blast, but Dark Phantom wasn't so lucky. The Fright Knight's attack blasted him away. He hit a floating rock and fell to the ground.

Danny looked back up at the Fright Knight who was about to blast another energy attack at him. He put up a blue energy barrier before the blast hit him. The attack bounced off the domed barrier and was directed back at the Fright Knight. He swung his sword and batted it away.

"I should have figured you two would find some way to join together and plan to overthrow Lord Pariah," he stated. "When he finds out about your betrayal he's going to be very unhappy."

"What he doesn't find out won't hurt him!" a young girl's voice yelled from the sky. Danny and the Fright Knight looked up to see Dani charging straight at them. She charged one of her fists with energy and punched the Fright Knight in the face, sending him careening into the ground. "That is if he finds out, and you're not about to inform him of anything."

"Dani you've got your voice back!" Danny yelled in excitement. "When did that happen?"

"Just after you left us behind and flew off into the ghost zone," she informed him in an annoyed tone. She lowered her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

"Where are the others?" Danny asked her as he looked to the sky.

"You should keep an eye out for people behind you," a girl's voice said from above him. He looked up to see Kim and Valerie fly up on their gliders. Kim seemed to be a bit more steady on her glider this time, but was still very cautious. "If we were an enemy we could have blasted you all too easily," Valerie said as she flew up beside him.

"Well it's about time you guys showed up," Danny said with a chuckle.

"They didn't show up soon enough," the Fright Knight informed the four of them as he flew up and charged his sword for another energy attack. He was about to fire when he was hit by the Specter Speeder.

The vehicle came to a sudden halt before Jazz and Sam jumped out wielding Fenton Peelers. Tucker took the controls of the speeder and took flight once again. He pressed a few buttons on the control panel and activated ghost weapons located on the outside of the vehicle.

He drove it over behind the others as they prepared to fight against the Fright Knight. "You don't stand a chance against all of us," Valerie mocked him as he stood by himself.

"I'm not by myself," the Fright Knight responded mockingly. Everyone looked to the sky and watched in horror as the other half of Pariah's skeleton army arriving. They had followed the others from Earth. They all descended from the sky and landed on the ground just behind the Fright Night.

"You guys stay here and keep these guys from following me while I go inside and send Pariah back into the stone age," Danny told them as he lifted into the air.

"But Danny…you can't have that much power left," Dani said in a worried tone. "How are you going to beat him?"

"I've still got fifty percent of my power left in this thing," he responded. "That should be enough. Besides…I'm going to have some temporary help."

"You are?" they all asked him in unison. Their question was answered when Dark Phantom and a copy he had made simultaneously blasted the Fright Knight from the side.

"Common Danny, we don't have a lot of time to mess around out here," Dark Phantom informed him before he flew towards the castle.

"Him Danny! You've gone mad!" Tucker yelled from inside the specter speeder.

"How can you possibly trust him to help you?" Sam asked him in a scared, yet aggravated tone.

"Let's just say he and I made a deal with each other," Danny responded as he flew towards the castle and disappeared inside.

"They are no match for Lord Pariah anyway," the Fright Knight said with confidence as he and the rest of the skeleton army prepared to fight the young heroes.

"Guys…let's shut this guy up once and for all," Dani suggested as she and the others readied themselves for battle.

Inside the castle, Danny and Dark Phantom flew through the long corridors to the keep that Pariah was in. "You're sure he's in here?" Danny asked his future self.

"He's right through that doorway ahead of us," Dark Phantom answered him as they flew towards a large door that towered over them.

They both landed at the bottom of the door and looked straight up so they could see the top. "I forgot how big this thing was," Danny said in awe as he tried to figure out a way to get through. "How are we supposed to get through?"

"The same thing we did the last time we fought him," Dark Phantom answered Danny's question. He charged his hands with energy and prepared to shoot the door. "We blast the door down."

Danny got the idea and charged the suits hands with blue energy. They both fired their blasts at the door, splintering it into a million pieces. "That'll work," Danny said with pleasure as they both stepped through the destroyed doorway.

* * *

Inside the keep of the castle, Pariah was waiting for them. He was sitting in his throne as he examined the infi-map once again. He looked up from the map at the two phantoms when he noticed them walk in. "I should have known you'd turn on me," he wheezed at Dark Phantom. "Don't think you've surprised me by suddenly showing up here when you were just battling outside child," he wheezed at Danny. "I saw you two coming in this direction," he said as he waved the map for them to see.

"I don't recall trying to catch you off guard with the element of surprise," Dark Phantom half yelled at him. "We're here to dethrone you."

"Neither of you stands a chance," Pariah mocked them as he chuckled to himself. "You didn't stand a chance with that suit the first time…you still don't even though you've both teamed up." Danny and Dark Phantom looked at each other nervously as Pariah continued to taunt them. He stood up from his throne and loomed over them as he cast a large shadow across the room. "And the only reason you beat me was because you locked me back up in that blasted sarcophagus!" he yelled. "But I've made sure that's not going to happen again," he said before pointing towards the corner of the room where the destroyed Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep laid in ruins.

"Great…what now?" Danny asked in disappointment.

"We fight!" his older self yelled at him. "If we win…then your future will be decided later. If we lose…then both of us will be dead and he will rule over everything. If we do nothing…then nothing is going to change than if we lost the battle. So we might as well fight and get it over with."

"I can't believe I'm even listening to you…let alone FIGHTING with you," Danny exclaimed as they both prepared to fight Pariah.

* * *

Back outside the castle, Dani was the first to attack the Fright Knight. She jumped into the air and charged at him with her fists glowing with energy. "Time for you to meet your end girl," he threatened as he raised his sword and charged it with energy. He raised it over his head and swung it down at Dani.

She figured he would do this and turned intangible before the sword struck her. It passed right through her before slicing into the ground. After becoming tangible again, she slammed into his stomach, forcing him back into the waiting skeleton army behind him.

After he crashed into the ground, the army stepped forwards and raised their own swords as they charged them with their own energy as well. Instead of trying to slice at her, they aimed them all at her. They fired their swords at her simultaneously.

Dani recoiled from her attack, but before the hundreds of blasts hit her, Kim and Valerie got in front of her and activated their own protective shields, blocking and deflecting away all of the blasts. Some even went back at the skeletons that fired them and destroyed some of them.

"This stuff is so cool!" Kim said cheerfully at the fighting abilities the ghost hunting suit provided her with.

"I knew you of all people would like it," Valerie responded with a grin.

Then Jazz and Sam stepped in front of them and blasted away more skeleton ghosts as they prepared to attack with the Fenton Peelers that they were wearing. "How about paying attention to them instead of how cool the suit is," Sam scolded them after her gun stopped smoking.

"Why can't you let me enjoy this for a little while?" Kim complained to her with a scowl.

"Because we don't have time for that!" Sam responded as she and Jazz fired their weapons at the skeleton army once again.

Then Tucker flew up and pressed a button on the dash board of the speeder, firing the weapons on the outside of it. "How about all of you stop bickering and keep fighting. We need to finish up out here so we can go and help Danny," he yelled at all of them.

"All of you kids are just digging yourselves into deeper holes!" the Fright Knight yelled at them as he shoved skeletons out of his way. He then raised one hand into the air and formed a large purple ball of energy that looked like a twenty sided die.

"LOOK OUT!" Dani yelled as she fled from the scene and hid behind a rock. The others looked at her with startled expressions. They all looked back at the Fright Knight just as he threw the ball of energy at them.

"RUN!" Valerie yelled. They all jumped out of the blast area just as the ball of energy hit the ground and exploded, leaving a crater in the ground where they were just standing only moments before.

"You can't keep running forever!" the Fright Knight yelled in frustration as they all scattered after the explosion. He became even more angered when they emerged from their hiding places and continued to fire rapidly at the army. "That does it! All of you attack!" he ordered the skeleton army behind him.

They all made ghostly moans before they raised their swords and started marching forwards. Tucker flew up and out of the reach of the army but the others quickly became surrounded by them. "Any ideas?" Jazz asked with a loud gulp.

"Yeah," Dani answered before blasting away a few more ghosts. "We fight back as hard as we can. They're just skeleton's…they can't be that hard to defeat…could they?"

* * *

Back inside the castle, Danny and Dark Phantom had started their battle against Pariah. He had just blasted Dark Phantom into a wall while Danny and two of his copies blasted at him simultaneously. Pariah stuck out his foot and tripped one of them as he ran around him. He then lifted his mace and crushed the copy of Danny, supposedly killing him.

"No chance child…you have NO CHANCE!" Pariah yelled as he swung his fist and punched the other Danny copy in the battle suits stomach, supposedly killing him too. "You're going to lose this time," he mocked the last Danny.

Danny landed on the ground and charged both hands with blue energy. He then slammed his palms together, sending a wave of blue energy at Pariah, blasting him backwards into his throne. He stood up after recovering from the attack. He dusted off blue dust from his armor then smirked at Danny.

"You have no way of stopping me again," Pariah mocked him as he stopped dusting himself off. "And without a way of stopping me, I will win this battle and regain control over the entire ghost zone…and your home planet," he finished with a grin.

"I will never let that happen Pariah," Danny informed him. "NEVER!" he yelled as he charged at the ghost king. He slammed into the giant ghost's stomach, making him topple to the ground, shaking the entire castle. Danny then jumped to his feet and grabbed Pariah's cape and started swinging him in circles.

Danny let go of his cape, sending Pariah flying at Dark Phantom who prepared to punch him in the face as he brought back his fist and charged it with energy. He swung his fist and nailed Pariah in the face, sending him crashing into a wall.

"We just have to keep fighting until the others catch up with us," Dark Phantom said as he lowered himself to the ground. "And if I know my younger self…which I do…he'll come up with something right at the last minute. We just have to run out the clock until you become too weak for us."

"You forgot my powers are limitless as long as I wear these," Pariah half yelled as he indicated the ring and crown he wore. "If anyone is going to lose their powers…it's going to be you two. Your powers won't last for much longer and the child over there can't possibly have more than one quarter of his full power left." He pointed at Danny when he said this.

Danny landed on the ground as Pariah pointed at him. He looked down at a screen in front of him inside the suit that displayed how much power he had left. He indeed had only twenty five percent of his full power. "This is not going so good," he said to himself quietly. "Guys…hurry up outside and get in here," Danny pleaded as if they could actually hear him. "I could really use your help right about now."

* * *

Back outside the castle, Dani and the others were fighting against the ghost skeleton army while the Fright Night floated overhead and watched as he lay in a relaxed position. "You can't pay for entertainment like this," he said to himself as a group of skeleton's gang attacked the specter speeder causing it to crash to the ground with Tucker still inside.

It crash landed into the ground and dented up quite a bit, but was still in good condition, but the engine shut off so Tucker could no longer use it. "No…no...NO!" Tucker yelled as he tried desperately to restart the vehicle, but failed in the end.

Skeleton ghosts surrounded the vehicle and shattered the windshield so they could get inside and drag Tucker out.

"YAAAAH! Somebody help me!" he pleaded as the skeletons dragged him out of the vehicle through the broken windshield.

"Hold on Tucker!" Sam yelled as she blasted away a skeleton ghost that stood in front of her. Another grabbed her by the shoulders from behind, but she grabbed its hands and threw it over her head at a third skeleton ghost that had Jazz pinned to the ground. She then ran towards Tucker only to get tackled by a fourth skeleton. "Get off me you stupid pile of bones!" she demanded as she struggled to get free, but they got the upper hand and managed to push a button on her gun that deactivated the peeler, causing the metal armor to retract. "This is not good," she said as the gun was ripped from her hand. It was crushed by the feet of more skeletons as they marched into the fight.

"Hold on you guys!" Kim yelled as she held back a skeleton ghost. She had her fingers interlaced with its fingers and she was pushing back against it with all of her strength. She then threw it off to the side and charged for the skeletons that had Sam and Tucker pinned to the ground.

Suddenly she too was tackled from the side by more than a dozen skeletons as they marched onto the scene. They held her down on the ground as they held their swords threateningly close to her neck. She was powerless to free herself from their grasp.

Now Dani, Jazz and Valerie were the only ones left fighting. Dani was holding off four skeletons that had surrounded her while Valerie blasted a skeleton off Jazz that had her in a shoulder lock. She grabbed her by the arm and pulled her onto her glider.

"Hold on," Valerie said to Jazz as she flew high into the air and dove back down towards the ground. She held up a gun and fired rapidly at the ground. Jazz jumped off and rolled to a stop on the ground. She immediately started firing her Fenton Peeler at random skeletons.

"Alright…this is starting to get old," the Fright Night said in a frustrated tone. He leaned up from his relaxed position in the air and descended to the ground. He touched down a few yards from Dani as she started glowing with a blue mist. She inhaled the mist and sent a wave of cold energy at a group of skeletons that were about to attack her. "Hope you had fun with those weakling imbeciles," he said to her. "Because now you're gunna have to contend with me again."

The skeletons that had surrounded Dani backed away and formed a circular ring around the two. "Great…how am I going to get out of this one?" she asked out loud as she prepared to fight him once again.

"You could accept our help," Jazz said as she blasted away some of the ghosts that made up the edge of the fighting ring. Then she and Valerie ran through the crowd of skeletons and joined in next to Dani.

"You two aren't helping her!" the Fright Knight yelled at them. He then raised his hand into the air and shot green bindings at the two of them. They both screamed as they were forced backwards into the crowd of skeletons behind them. Their arms and legs were bound so they couldn't escape from the skeletons. "I want to fight her by myself," he said proudly as he lowered his hand back down to his side.

"You're a monster," Dani hissed at him. "Why can't I have any help fighting you?"

"Because I want the pleasure of fighting you myself and defeating you…and only you," he explained. "I can dispose of them any time I want, but you're the real challenge." He then charged at her without warning. He reached out and grabbed her arm and lifted her into the air over his head. She kicked and struggled to get free, but only managed to receive a punch in the stomach.

He then spun and let her go, sending her flying high into the air. He then took flight and appeared above her. She gasped when she noticed that he held his sword over his head. It was glowing with bright green energy as he prepared to bring it down on her. He swung at her, but missed when she took control of her flight by forming her legs into a ghostly tail and flew out of the way.

"Hold on guys…I'll get you away from those things," she said to the others as she descended towards the circle of ghosts that held Jazz and Valerie. "YAAAAH!" she screamed as she was blasted in the back.

The Fright Knight had shot her in the back with his sword. She crashed into the ground in the middle of the circle of ghosts. She was starting to get really messed up. Her hair was a mess, her clothing was starting to get torn, and she had bruises and scratches all over.

She pushed herself up off the ground and looked up to see the Fright Knight land on the ground in front of her. "Good lord…you're not even a challenge to me," he said in anger. "I should just finish you off right now." Dani stumbled onto her feet and grabbed her arm in pain. "And I think I will."

He then snapped his fingers and two skeleton ghosts came from the circle and grabbed her by her arms and held her still so she couldn't get away. They used their own energy and infused her arms with it so they were in control of what she did with them. She couldn't use her powers to freeze them and get away, she was trapped.

The Fright Knight then sheathed his sword and raised his hands over his head and formed another large purple energy ball. "Say goodbye to your friends, phantom girl," he told her. "Because you're not going to live long enough to see them die as well."

A tear ran down her face as she looked over at Jazz and Valerie who had stopped resisting against them. They were still bound by their arms and legs but they also had their mouths covered so they couldn't talk. She looked to her other side and saw Sam, Tucker and Kim in the same condition as they lay on the ground, hogtied with ecto-plasmic energy. She looked back at the Fright Knight and glared at him in anger. She closed her eyes tightly, blinking away her tears as her anger built. "No…let them go," she begged of him. "Let us go…let me go!" she ended with a half yell.

Her anger only continued to build when he only laughed at her. "I'm not going to let any of you go," he said as he prepared to fire his energy attack.

Dani closed her eyes tightly as more tears started streaming from them. "No…let me go," she pleaded with him. "Let me go," she said as she started getting angrier. "Let me go! LET…ME, (she opened her eyes and they were glowing bright green)…GOOOOOOO!" she screamed as she released…a ghostly screech! The power of her attack was enough to shake the entire island.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" the Fright Knight screamed as he grabbed the side of his head to keep out the deafening noise. His purple energy ball disappeared when he grabbed for his head. Unable to withstand the attack, he was blown backwards and crashed into the ground, rolling to a stop at a rock.

As Dani continued to us her ghostly screech, the two skeletons that held onto her arms started to crumble and turned to dust because of the intensity of the attack. With her arms free, she turned slowly and blew away the rest of the skeleton army that surrounded her. The others got caught in the attack, but Dani aimed away from them when the skeletons that held onto them had all been destroyed.

She finally made a full circle and aimed back towards the Fright Knight as he started to stand up after destroying the entire skeleton ghost army. "AAAAAAAH!" he screamed as he was once again blown away by the force of the attack. He crashed into the wall of the castle, causing cracks to form at the impact site.

* * *

Back inside the castle, the fight between Danny and Dark Phantom against Pariah had somehow gotten up to the second floor of the castle. Danny and Dark Phantom lay on the ground next to each other as Pariah loomed over them. They both looked up at him then looked at each other.

Without saying anything they both nodded and stood back up before looking back up at Pariah. They both took deep breaths as they prepared their attacks. The dome of Danny's battle suit opened once again before they both released their own ghostly wails.

"Please," Pariah mocked them as he stood his ground against the power of the two attacks as if they were nothing. "How many times do you two have to try this attack before you realize it's no good against me?" he asked them before raising his fists into the air over his head.

He brought them back down and pounded both Danny and Dark Phantom through the floor back down to the ground level floor. They both immediately stopped their ghostly wails as soon as they crashed through the floor and landed on the ground.

Pariah descended through the hole and landed on the floor a few yards away from the two phantoms. He had a large grin on his face. "You two can't possibly last much longer," he said with a chuckle.

Danny and Dark Phantom stood up and wobbled to keep their balance. "This isn't going as well as I'd hoped it would have," Dark Phantom said sheepishly as they both finally gained back their balance.

"Ditto," Danny said as he rubbed the back of his head to get rid of a headache. "We need a stronger attack or some back up," he said right before what sounded like a ghostly wail, only more high pitched, could be heard coming from outside.

Both Danny and Dark Phantom's eyes widened as they recognized the sound. They both looked at each other in startled surprise. "But you're there," they both said as they simultaneously pointed at each other. "And I'm here…so who's using that attack?" they both ask as they turned and looked around for where the ghostly screech was coming from.

"You two should know by now to NEVER…TURN YOUR BACK…ON YOUR ENEMY!" Pariah yelled at them as he raised one of his hands and aimed a red energy ball at the two. They both turned towards him and gasped when they saw the red blast explode in their faces.

* * *

Back outside the castle, Dani was still using her ghostly screech on the Fright Knight as he struggled to keep the noise out of his head as he lay pinned against the wall of the castle. Dani only let up her attack when a blue ring of light appeared around her waist. It split in two as each ring moved in opposite directions up and down her body.

She didn't change back into her human form, but her hair returned to its raven black color and her eyes changed back from green to baby blue. She still wore her phantom suit. She wobbled a little before falling to her hands and knees. She looked up in a dizzy manner and noticed the remains of the skeleton ghost army around her had been reduced to dust. The Fright Knight was stuck in the side of the castle after the attack.

"Whoa! Did I really just do that?" she asked herself as she stared in disbelief that she really just did what she had done. "First I lose my voice and now it's changing, how ironic."

No longer being hit by the attack, the Fright Knight fell from the damaged castle wall and landed on the ground with a thud. "I will not let this be the end of this fight," he said as struggled to get up.

No longer bound by ghostly green energy or skeletons, the others ran up to Dani as she stood back up on her feet. "Dani!" Jazz yelled as she ran up to her younger sister. Dani turned to see them all running at her. She didn't have time to react before Jazz grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

A few seconds later, the other four ran up and joined in on the tight hug. They all fell to the ground as they all squeezed the young girl.

"That was so cool!" Tucker said excitedly as he stood to his feet.

Dani stood up and activated the blue ring of light once again and turned her hair white and eyes green once again. "I didn't know I could do that," she said as Kim and Valerie stood up.

"Well you do take after Danny," Valerie commented. "That attack takes a lot of energy out of Danny."

"How do you feel?" Kim asked her in a worried tone. "If it takes a lot out of Danny, I can only imagine how much it must take out of you."

"I feel fine," she said with a smile as she looked down at Jazz as she sat up off the ground. "But I'm more worried about how you guys are doing," she said sympathetically.

"We're just fine," Jazz told her as she raised her hand. "Now help me up," she asked her. Dani smiled and grabbed her older sister's hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Oh shoot! GUYS LOOK OUT!" Sam yelled as she jumped away from them. She landed on the ground and covered her head with her arms. The others looked behind Dani and gasped at what they saw before falling to the ground and taking cover just like Sam.

Dani merely cocked an eyebrow at them before she heard a voice behind her. "TAKE THIS!" the Fright Knight yelled as he raised his sword as it glowed with energy. He then shot a green wave of energy at Dani as she stood with her back to him. She didn't have time to react before the green energy blast hit her in the back of her neck right where her scar was located.

She stood stunned as the blast hit her in the back of the neck. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were opened as wide as they could get. She didn't scream as the blast penetrated into her body.

As she stood stunned, the view once again zoomed in on her white hair fibers before her ghostly green DNA became visible. It sparked with electricity before her green DNA turned white. Her DNA howled as it changed from one color to the other.

Dani continued to stand stunned as another ring of blue light appeared around her waist. The ring split in two and moved in opposite directions. She was still in her ghost form, but her hair had once again turned into white flames and her green eyes had turned silver.

The Fright Knight was stunned at what had just happened. He stopped the attack he was blasting from his sword and lowered it to the ground as he appeared to gawk at the little girl. Only his eyes could be seen inside his helmet, but the fact that he was very surprised was apparent. "What just happened?" he asked himself. "What does this mean?"

The others removed their arms from their heads as they looked up at Dani. She stood over them and was glowing with a white aurora. She turned and glared at the Fright Knight with a look of revenge.

"Whoa! Now I've seen everything," Valerie said with a gulp as she stared at Dani's new form in absolute awe.

Dani raised her hand with her fingers pointed at him. Suddenly his sword was ripped from his hands as it flew at her. She caught it by the blade with the hand she had pointed at him. She infused it with her newly restored white energy before it started to crack and crumble before turning into dust. A gust of wind blew away the dust as it drifted towards the ground.

"It means you shouldn't have done that," Dani answered to the Fright Knight's question. "And now…I'm about to hand your butt over to you," she threatened as she built up white energy in her tightly clenched fists.


	10. Chapter 10 Battles End

Chapter 10 - Battles End:

"Something tells me I'm not gunna like what's about to happen," the Fright Knight said to himself nervously as he prepared to defend himself against Dani as she continued to build up her energy. "If only she hadn't destroyed my sword then maybe I wouldn't be so nervous right now."

"Is her hair seriously on fire!" Valerie half yelled as she stared wide eyed at Dani with her mouth hanging open.

"Yup," Jazz answered her. "This happened when she got shocked at the substation the other day," she informed her. "Her power has increased nearly one thousand fold, as can be seen by the white energy instead of the usual green…according to your dad anyway. We figure the flaming hair is just a physical characteristic she gains when this happened."

"You guys think that we should help her?" Kim asked them in wonderment. "Cause if I was in her position I would want all the help I could get."

"Nah…she can handle this on her own," Tucker said as he sat on the ground.

"Besides…she looks like she could get some revenge on him," Sam said as she did the same as Tucker by lying down on the ground next to him. "I certainly wouldn't want to get in her way."

"If you guys say so," Kim said as she shrugged her shoulders. Then she, Jazz and Valerie lay on the ground as well in relaxed positions as they watched Dani and the Fright Knight prepare to fight each other.

"I'm going to break you in half!" Dani hissed at him in anger. She clenched her fists tighter as she jumped into the air and disappeared, instantly reappearing in front of him. She punched him in the stomach too fast to see. She slowly removed her fist from his stomach as he fell to his knees.

He grabbed his stomach in pain and leaned forwards so his forehead touched the ground. "That is impossible," he wheezed as he tried to gain his breath back. He looked up at the little girl as she floated down to the ground in front of him. "How did you get so strong?"

"I have you to thank for that," she informed him. "If you hadn't blasted me in the back of the neck where my scar is located…then we wouldn't be fighting again…and I wouldn't be winning right now!" she finished as she kicked him in the stomach, sending him rolling across the ground.

Dani kicked off from the ground and flew straight for him, leaving a trail of white light behind her. She flew over him and blasted him with energy from both of her hands. "YAAAAAH!" he screamed as the force of the blast pushed him deep into the ground, leaving a large hole behind. Dani then brought her hands behind her back as she charged them with more energy. She then started blasting continuously into the hole she had blasted the Fright Knight into. Her continuous blasting managed to cause the hole to enlarge with every shot she made.

She then flew high into the air and raised her hands over her head. She formed a giant ball of white energy as she hovered in the air. "I'm taking you out of this fight!" she yelled as she threw the ball of energy at the ground.

"Guys…I think we need to move," Tucker said as he leaned up off the ground. His eyes were wide and he watched as the ball of energy flew towards the ground.

"Good idea," all four girls said in unison before all five of them jumped onto their feet and ran away from the fighting scene as fast as they could.

The ball of energy hit the ground and exploded, sending debris into the air. After all of the dust had settled after about a minute, a large crater sat outside the castle. The Fright Knight lay motionless in the middle. He slowly opened his eyes and slightly gasped when Dani descended from the sky and landed next to him.

She bent down and grabbed him by his cape and tossed him up into the air. "Will someone capture him please," she said to the others after letting him go.

"Sure thing," Jazz yelled to her from the edge of the crater. She held up a Fenton Thermos and aimed it at the Fright Knight as he started to fall back towards the ground. She took off the top and pressed the button on the side, activating the device, sending a blue light at him.

"YAAAAAAAH! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled in agony as he was sucked into the containment device. Jazz recapped the thermos seconds after he was trapped inside.

"One down…one to go," Jazz said with a smirk as she twisted the top of the thermos, further locking it into place. "Two to go if you count Danny's evil future self," she said nervously as she gulped.

"Well I say we go and help Danny," Dani suggested as she flew out of the crater and landed on the ground next to the others.

Jazz clipped the thermos to her belt and held up her Fenton Peeler gun and activated it. It surrounded her in protective armor after she activated it.

Sam's had been destroyed so she and Tucker decided they were going to stay outside and work on getting the specter speeder back up and running. "Without any weapons we're both useless in a fight against Pariah," Sam informed the others.

"Then you two just stay out here then," Valerie responded. "We'll go in and help out Danny in any way we can." And with that, the four of them rushed towards the entrance of the castle.

* * *

Back inside the castle, Dark Phantom and one of his copies were holding onto each of Pariah's arms while Danny continually blasted him in the stomach with powerful blue energy waves.

"I can't take anymore of you two insects!" Pariah yelled before he brought his massive arms forwards, slamming the two Dark Phantom's into each other, forcing them to fuse back together. He then grabbed Dark Phantom by the arm and spun in a circle before throwing him at Danny.

They crashed to the ground and rolled to a stop against a wall. Dark Phantom was the first to recover. He stood up and wobbled forwards. He then took flight and charged at Pariah, only to have Pariah bat him away with his massive fist. He crashed into another wall and fell to the ground and lay still, unable to move.

Danny stood up after he recovered from the last attack. His battle suit was starting to malfunction and was giving off smoke and sparks in a few places. "Common you have to hold out a little bit longer," he said to himself and the machine as if it were a person. The small screen that displayed how much power he had left indicated he only had ten percent of his full power left. "At least until the others arrive."

"Talking to yourself…at least that's one way to pass the time," Pariah mocked him. "And I do believe that it would seem you've outlasted your older self child," he said indicating Dark Phantom as he continued to lay motionless on the floor. "We'll just have to fix that." He then raised his mace over his head and swung it down on top of Danny.

"YAAAAAH!" Danny screamed as the mace came down on top of him. Unable to withstand the attack, the dome shattered when the mace made contact with it. To protect himself from the mace and the shattered glass of the dome, Danny put up an energy barrier inside the suit.

Pariah removed the mace and grabbed the leg of the battle suit. He lifted the suit into the air and threw it across the room into another wall. The suit was in such bad shape that it ripped apart at the mid-section and one of the arms fell off when it crashed to the floor. Danny fell out of the shattered dome when it crashed to the floor, causing it to revert to its original form now that it was no longer connected to him.

"Well child…it would seem that you have lost," Pariah announced as he bent over and nudged Danny with one of his massive fingers. Danny moaned as Pariah rolled him over onto his back. "Well…it would seem that you are still alive," he said with a grin. "Time to finish you off for good."

He raised his hand into the air and charged a red energy ball in it before someone from behind him yelled. "NO!" Pariah turned to see Dark Phantom standing on his feet again. "If you kill him then my future will no longer exist."

"Your future already doesn't exist," Pariah mocked him before re-aiming his attack at him. He fired his energy attack, blasting him into the wall behind him. He fell forwards to the ground and was once again unable to move. "It no longer has any meaning for you or me. I've made sure of that."

He then turned to look back down at Danny as he shifted himself into a sitting up position. He laid his back up against a rock and rested there as he breathed heavily trying to catch his breath.

"Now child…where were we?" he asked with a mocking grin as he raised his hand and charged another red energy blast.

"How about getting away from him!" a small girl's voice said from across the room. Pariah turned and gasped when he was blasted in the face with a white energy blast that knocked him across the room. Dani landed on the floor in front of Danny to protect him from the mighty king as he stood up after recovering from her attack.

"So child…I see you've come back for more of me," he said in anger before he took a good look at her. "You look…different than the last time I saw you," he said as he cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm surprised you recognized me," Dani mocked him. She stood up straight and crossed her arms. "Not only am I freaky looking…but I'm faster…I'm stronger…and I'm ready to kick your butt," she finished as she pointed a finger at him.

"I'd like to see you back up that claim child," he mocked her. He didn't believe that she was all that much stronger than she was previously.

"Fine…I will!" she yelled before she lifted into the air and sped at him, leaving behind a trail of white light as she flew up to him. She charged one of her fists with energy before planting a punch right into his stomach.

She was too fast for him to react to. After she removed her fist and flew back towards Danny, he grabbed his stomach and kneeled down on one knee as he coughed to catch his breath. He was breathing heavily as he recovered from the attack. Still in the kneeling position, he looked up to see Dani standing in front of Danny while Kim and Jazz helped Danny to stand on his feet.

"I'll make you pay for that girl," he threatened her as he stood up to his full height. "I'll kill you if that's what it takes!"

"You're not harming anyone else!" Valerie yelled at him as she flew in from the side and blasted him in the side of the head. Her weaker attacks barely had an effect on him. He looked to the side and scowled at her as she flew towards him. She held the gun she had already fired at him as she charged it to fire again, but Pariah merely swatted her out of the air as she flew by him. She crashed to the ground next to Dani and stood up holding her arm in pain. "OWW! I think my arm is broken," she said as she sat down on the ground as she held her arm in agony.

"You children are only digging yourselves into a deeper grave," Pariah warned them. "You should all just give up now before I decide to finish you all off."

"We'll give up over our dead bodies!" Jazz yelled at him.

"I don't know guys," Kim said nervously. "I feel like we're only digging our own graves deeper."

"See, she has the right idea," Pariah mocked them. "What makes the rest of you think you can beat me?" he asked, still mocking them.

"Because after I defeat you…we're heading home and celebrating our victory over your evil reign of terror!" Dani answered him with a shrug of her shoulders.

Pariah merely laughed at her statement. "You don't have the power to defeat me child," he mocked her. "And to prove it…I'll be kind enough to let you make the first move," he offered her. "And need I remind you that should you fail, I will bury all of your dead carcasses in the graves you have all been digging for yourselves," he mocked further.

"I'm going to finish this as fast as I can," Dani informed him. "The other day…you told Danny his ghostly wail was too weak to affect you…correct?" she asked Pariah with a grin.

"You are a smart child," he complimented her. "Yes…his most powerful attack is nothing compared to my power," he informed her. "And if he's too weak to fight me with his own power…then neither can you."

"Oh we'll just see about that," Dani said as she got in a battle ready position. She turned her head and looked back at the others. "Cover your ears guys," she warned them before turning her head back towards the ghost king. The others did as she requested and covered their ears as she took in a deep breath.

"What is she doing?" Danny asked Kim and Jazz, but they grabbed his hands and placed them on his ears before they covered their own ears.

"HA! How many times must you people be told that THAT…ATTACK…WON'T…WORK…ON…ME!" he yelled at her as she stopped breathing in.

Dani didn't listen to him. She exhaled, releasing her newly acquired ghostly screech with one rather large difference. Instead of green sound waves like Danny, her sound waves were now white, thanks to her heightened powers.

At first Pariah was unaffected, but that changed after a few seconds of being hit by Dani's attack. His eyes widened as he realized he was being pushed backwards by the attack. His feet were sliding backwards on the ground as he was forced backwards by the power of the attack. "What the!" he yelled as his feet slipped and he fell onto his hands and knees.

He kept sliding backwards as he tried to grip the floor to keep himself from sliding on the ground. "This isn't possible!" he yelled as his fingers dug into the ground. He was forced to let go of the ground and flew backwards into a wall. He raised his arms and blocked his face from the white sound waves Dani was emitting from her mouth.

The power of her attack shook the entire island the castle was floating on. Before long, the walls started to crumble and break away as the power of the attack blew apart the castle brick by brick.

"How…is…she…this…strong?" he asked himself slowly as he continued to get pounded by Dani's ghostly screech. He looked at the ring of rage on his finger and received a look of terror when the power of the attack slipped it off his finger. It fell to the floor with a faint clang and wobbled a bit before settling. "NOOO!" he yelled fearfully as he felt his power beginning to drain. He then looked up at the crown of fire and watched in horror as the crown too was blown off by the attack. It fell to the floor and became buried in rubble from the collapsing castle. "No, NO, NOO!" he yelled in terror as Dani's ghostly screech continued to slam into him.

Without the two ghostly objects power, Pariah was powerless against the power of Dani's ghostly screech, not like he wasn't already powerless against it, but now he didn't stand a chance. The wall crumbled and he was blasted through it. He crashed to the ground just outside his castle. He looked up and watched in horror as his castle collapsed to the ground in front of him.

Dani's ghostly screech protected the others from being crushed by the falling debris. The castle collapsed around them as Dani used up the rest of her enhanced strength, her ghostly screech had drained it completely.

A ring of blue light appeared around her waist and split in two. Each moved in opposite directions up and down her body. She stayed in her phantom form, but her flaming hair turned back to its normal white texture, and her white energy and silvery eyes turned back to green. She immediately stopped her ghostly screech before she completely ran out of energy.

"That knocked him down a peg or two," Dani panted. She leaned forwards and placed her hands on her knees and breathed heavily to catch her breath.

Danny was completely stunned at Dani's newly acquired attack. He broke free from Kim and Jazz's grasps and ran up to Dani's side. He placed his hands on her shoulders and helped her stand up straight. "I knew that was you we heard using the ghostly wail outside," he said to her as she continued to breath heavily. "Although it would seem you've adapted the ghostly screech instead of a ghostly wail," he pondered to himself.

"Is it any different?" Dani asked between pants.

"Twice the power but it only lasts for half as long," Danny answered her. "Resulting in the same amount of impact damage."

"Sweet. I was surprised too that I had managed to learn your technique soon after my voice came back," she responded with a weak smile. "I think we have a little too much in common."

Then a dark shadow appeared over them. They both looked up and gasped when they realized Pariah had recovered and was looming over them. He was in serious condition due to the ghostly screech. He no longer wore the crown of fire and the ring of rage because they had been lost in the destruction of the castle. His hair was a mess, his cape was torn, his black armor had holes and dents that revealed white skin underneath. The eye patch that was over his left eye had been peeled away to reveal his eye; only the pupil was white. He was clearly blind in that eye.

"You two are going to die for what you've done to me," he calmly threatened them as he raised his foot and prepared to stomp on them. He was then blasted away from them by a green energy attack. He crashed to the ground multiple yards away.

"Who did that?" Danny asked to no one in particular. He and Dani turned towards Kim, Jazz and Valerie as they stood behind them. "Was it one of you guys?"

"No," all three of them answered in unison.

Then debris being moved could be heard. They all looked at a pile of rubble a few yards away and noticed Dark Phantom struggling to keep his balance. He had his hand pointed in the direction Pariah had just been standing. His hand was still letting off a green vapor from the energy attack.

"That'll shut you up old man," he said weakly as he lowered his hand and slowly limped over to the phantom siblings. He held his arm in agony and had one of his eyes closed tightly. His cape was torn and his phantom suit was torn to reveal his green skin underneath.

As soon as he walked up to the other two phantoms, they all looked over at Pariah and saw him struggling to stand up. He got to his feet, but fell over backwards onto the ground. He leaned up on his elbows and looked up to see all three of them standing a few yards away.

"Shall we?" Danny asked Dani and his future self. They both nodded before all three took deep breaths and released their most powerful attack, ghostly wails and a ghostly screech in a triple ghostly wail attack. Without the powers of the ring of rage and the crown of fire to protect him, Pariah was blown backwards by the three ghostly attacks that had been aimed at him.

He rolled to a stop several yards away and slammed into a rock cliff near the edge of his island. He opened his eyes and covered his ears to keep out the ghostly noise. He recoiled from the sound waves as they let off their attack. The siblings ran out of power and reverted back into their human forms. Being full ghost, Dark Phantom stayed the same, but all three of them fell to their hands and knees as they all ran out of power.

"All out of power," Dark Phantom wheezed before coughing. His arms gave way and he collapsed to the ground.

"Hopefully that was enough to bring him down for good," Danielle said as she too collapsed.

"Kim…Valerie…Jazz…one of you…capture him in a thermos before he recovers," Danny pleaded with them before he too collapsed to the ground.

Grabbing an empty thermos, Jazz ran up to Pariah as he lay against the rock cliff. She took off the lid and aimed it at him. "Go ahead and capture me girl," he said to her. "When I get back out…I will reign supreme over your world," he warned. Jazz then activated the thermos and sucked him into the containment device. "Just you wait and seeeeeeeeeee," he bellowed as he was trapped inside the thermos.

Back on Earth, the sky filled with red smoke that turned green and eventually dissipated to reveal that it and the moon were back in there normal spots in the solar system. The entire population cheered because they knew Danny had defeated the ghost king and had restored the planet to its rightful place in space.

Jazz placed the top back on the thermos and tightened it down after capturing Pariah within. "It's finally over," she sighed in relief before she fell backwards onto the ground with her arms outstretched.

"It's about time," Danny sighed in relief as he rolled over onto his back and stared into the sky.

Danny continued to stare up at the ghost zone's green sky as he lay on the ground after defeating Pariah Dark. He laughed to himself happily to celebrate their victory. Danielle crawled up next to him and lay down. She rolled onto her back and looked up into the sky. "So do you think the Earth is back to where it belongs?" she asked her older brother.

"Well last time he was captured, the entire town was transferred back to its rightful spot on the Earth," he answered her. "So I have no doubt that it is once again."

Jazz and Valerie walked up to the two of them as they continued to lay on the ground. They both sat down on either side of them as they looked into the sky. "So when should we get out of here?" Valerie asked.

"Just let us rest up a little bit first," Danny suggested. "I don't think I can walk right now. If I tried to stand…let alone fly, I'd probably fall back to the ground."

"Same here," Danielle added as she pointed a finger into the air and dropped her arm back down to her side.

"Well the Specter Speeder was damaged during our fight outside," Jazz pointed out. "But it should still be able to fly. If we get it fixed up then we should be able to just fly right out of here."

"Already taken care of," Sam yelled as she and Tucker ran up to the four others. "The windshield is gone but the specter speeder itself should hold out long enough for us to get home."

"Danny…we can rest at home can't we?" Danielle asked him. "I know we're safe now and all, but I would feel a lot safer if we were home."

"Alright let's go," Danny struggled to say as he leaned up and slowly stood to his feet. He reached down and pulled Danielle up off the ground.

After she got to her feet, they all heard someone else groan. They all look at the ground and see Dark Phantom laying a few yards away. "YAHHH!" they all screamed as he pushed himself up into a standing position.

Danny pushed Danielle behind him to protect her from him while the five others aimed Fenton Thermoses at him. "You're not going to get the chance to pull anything funny on any of us!" Valerie threatened as they all charged their thermoses.

"Maybe not now," Dark Phantom responded with a smirk. He then turned and raised his hand and formed his own ghost portal. He stepped halfway through it and turned back towards the others. "But I will eventually. See ya soon!" he mocked them with a little wave before he disappeared through the portal before it closed behind him.

"Darn it!" Tucker yelled as he lowered his thermos. "I didn't have enough time to charge the thermos," he complained. He threw it on the ground and kicked it away.

"Mine was charged but he escaped before I could activate it," Kim said as she clipped hers back onto her belt.

"Well we should probably go now," Jazz suggested before she turned and started to walk away.

The others followed, but Danny paused and looked at the rubble that was Pariah's castle. "Hold up you guys," he called out to them before he ran over to a pile of rubble that covered something. He tossed aside a few pieces of broken wall to reveal what was left of the Ecto-Skeleton underneath it. "It may be broken, but maybe mom and dad can fix it back up," he said as he used what strength he still had and pulled the arm that broke off from the skeleton, free from the rubble.

The others came over to help him pull the rest of the ecto-skeleton while Danielle wandered off to another pile of rubble. "Hey you guys!" he yelled out as she picked up a scroll. "What about this thing?" she asked as she rolled it open. "It looks like some kind of map of the ghost zone."

This caught Danny's attention. He dropped what he was holding and ran over to her. "A map of the ghost zone!" he asked as he grabbed it from her and looked at it himself. "HA! I didn't think we'd ever get our hands back on this thing! Now we can take it back to Frostbite. I'm sure he'll be overjoyed to get this back." He rolled it up and stuck it in his pants pocket before he placed a hand on Danielle's shoulder and led her back over to the others.

As they walked back they accidently knocked over a small pile of rubble and noticed a green gaseous haze begin to rise from the bricks. "Huh?" Danielle questioned when she took notice. Danny watched her as she removed another brick and uncovered the crown of fire. "This is the crown that Pariah was wearing," she realized in bewilderment.

"It fell off him when you attacked with your ghostly screech," Danny reminded her. "That means the ring of rage shouldn't be too far away from here if it survived too." Indeed it had and they found it only a few feet away sitting next to another pile of rubble that came close to burying it. They collected the two artifacts and began to make their way back to the group.

Tucker had run off to get the speeder. He arrived just as Danny and Danielle got back to the group. "Alright you guys, let's pack this thing up and get home," Tucker said to them as he jumped out and helped Sam and Valerie lift the body of the ecto-skeleton into the speeder.

After they had the remains of the skeleton in the speeder, they all buckled themselves in and soon they were on their way back home.

Within a matter of minutes, they arrived at the spot where the Earth once stood in the ghost zone. "It's not here," Tucker said in confusion.

"Tucker…the Earth is back where it belongs in space," Sam reminded him.

"Oh yeah…I forgot about that," he responded with a slight chuckle.

"So how do we get back home?" Kim asked in a worried tone.

To answer her question, Danny pulled the infi-map out of his pocket and rolled it open. He examined it for a few seconds before pointing out the windshield. "Go that way for about a mile Tuck and we'll arrive at our ghost portal," he instructed him. Tucker nodded and drove in the direction that Danny indicated.

"How do you know which way to go?" Danielle asked Danny as he continued to examine the map.

"The infi-map is a map of the ghost zone just as you figured earlier," he answered her. He handed the map over to her so she could see it more closely. He pointed to a certain spot on the map. "This is the location of our ghost portal."

"That is so cool!" Kim and Valerie said in unison as they looked over Danny and Danielle's shoulders.

"It shows the locations of every single ghost portal in the ghost zone," Danny informed them as he took the map back and rolled it up and put it back into his pants pocket. "Natural and Un-natural portals."

"Stop the speeder Tuck," Jazz said as she held up a small remote control. Tucker stopped the speeder and Jazz pushed a button on the remote. A green flash of light appeared in front of them as the doors of the portal opened. "Let's go home," she suggested with a grin as she lowered the remote control.

They passed through the portal into the Fenton's lab where Tucker then pulled the vehicle to a complete stop.

They all hopped out of the vehicle before they made their way upstairs. Danny and Danielle were the last to make it to the kitchen. Nobody seemed to be home and it was dark outside, so it was obviously night out.

Danny looked at a clock on the stove. "10:00. Can we ever get back home during the day?" he asked no one in particular.

"I don't think so," Danielle responded with a long yawn. "Think we should get some sleep before we have to face the world's media?" she asked him.

"That would be a very good idea," Jazz answered for Danny.

"You guys think we can stay here for the night?" Tucker asked them.

"Yeah my parents are gunna kill me for going with you guys when they get their hands on me," Sam said with a yawn.

"Same here," Kim said as she slumped into a chair.

"We'll unlike you guys I'm going home," Valerie said as she went to the door. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," she said as she opened the door and went outside. She shut the door behind her before she activated a jet pack on her back and flew home.

"Well you guys know where the guest bedrooms are," Danny said as he led Danielle upstairs. "I'm going to bed before everybody realizes where we are."

They turned the corner and went straight to Danielle's room. He tucked her in and she fell straight to sleep. He left her room and went to his room. He jumped into bed and fell asleep without even changing or covering himself up with the covers.

* * *

The next day, after they had all rested up, Danny and Danielle had to deal with the world's media. They were both congratulated for their victory and thanked for saving the entire planet once again. The world was once again in the debt of the ghost hero.

About two weeks later, everything had returned to normal now that it was the beginning of May. The media was no longer focusing on them. The main focus of the town now was getting the power back up and running so the Fenton's didn't have to power everything.

Danny, Danielle and Jazz sat in the living room as they watched Amity Park's action news. Tiffany Snow was talking about the recent victory of Casper High's football game over their rivals.

"And now we go to Lance Thunder with the local news," Tiffany said as she turned and looked at a small TV screen on the wall behind her. "Lance."

Then the screen turned on to show Lance Thunder standing in the middle of Amity Park. It was very sunny out and there didn't appear to be a cloud in the sky. Dash and Paulina could be seen in the background playing with Dash's small Chihuahua, 'Pooky'. Dash was holding up a steak as Pooky jumped to get it, but Dash kept raising it out of his reach, much to his and Paulina's delight.

"Why do I have to be out here today?" he asked someone off screen. "It's such a beautiful day I could be out fishing on the lake or…good afternoon Tiffany. Beautiful day here in Amity Park…the park not the town. Well yeah the town…I guess the park is in the town so I guess it would be both…yet separate at the same time…OK, now I'm just blathering…what was I supposed to be talking about?" he asked someone off screen.

Then Dash threw the steak he was holding over Pooky in the direction of the news crew. The steak just happened to land on Lance's head. Pooky ran and jumped onto his arm and clawed his way onto his head where he started chewing on the steak, and his hair.

"NO! Not the hair! NOT THE HAIR!" he screamed as the small dog began tugging on his blond hair.

Danielle lifted the TV remote and turned off the TV before the 'Experiencing Technical Difficulties. Please Stay Tuned', appeared on the screen.

"Well it is a beautiful day outside," Jazz said as she got up from the couch and looked out the window as the sun shined through. "You guys wanna go out and spend some time in the sun?"

"Sure," Danny agreed. "Anything's better than what they've got on TV."

"I'll second that," Danielle added in a bored tone as she got up from the couch and walked over to the window and stood next to her older sister. She then looked down at her stomach as it started growling.

Jazz looked down at her when she heard Danielle's stomach. "I'm a little hungry myself," she said as she patted her own stomach.

"Maybe we can go get something at the park," Danielle suggested. "You know how much I two love Lenny's hotdogs," she said to Danny and Jazz.

"Lenny?" Jazz asked as she cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Who's Lenny?"

"He owns a hotdog cart and sells the world's best hotdogs in the park during the weekends," Danny answered her as he got up from the couch and headed for the front door. The two girls followed and soon they were all in the park chowing down on multiple hot dogs. Danny and Danielle stuffed them into their mouths two at a time and didn't stop to chew. They swallowed whole. Danielle nearly choked on one of hers and had to be hit on the back to cough if out. "Don't go losing your voice again now," Danny warned her as he went back to stuffing hot dogs into his mouth.

"Don't test me," she warned him as she started shoving more into her mouth.

"How can you two eat so much?" Kim asked in disgust as she and Jazz watched the other two as they both slowly ate their own hotdogs. She, Sam and Tucker had been called to join them on this beautiful day. "And why are they eating so fast?"

"Beats me," Jazz said calmly. "They've been like this forever." Danielle let out a loud burp as soon as Jazz was done speaking. "Well excuse you," Jazz said before going back to her own food.

"Thanks," Danielle thanked her happily as she patted her stomach as it bulged a little. "Ahh, that was good…so what are we going to do now?"

"Find a safe place to put these," Tucker said as he lifted a book bag onto the picnic table the six of them were sitting at. He un-zipped it to reveal two Fenton Thermoses.

"YAHHHHHHHHH!" everyone else except Danny screamed as they ducked underneath the wooden table.

"Relax," Danny reassured them. "They're locked away tight and have no chance of escaping unless we take off the tops," he said as he picked one up and pointed at the lid. "Besides…considering who's in them, the thermoses are safer with us than anyone else. We just need to find a good place to hide them so no one else can get their hands on them."

"Well you could have warned us that you had them on you!" Sam scolded Tucker in particular as they slowly came out from underneath the table.

"Be very careful with those," Danielle warned him. "I don't want to go through all of that again."

"None of us do," Kim added nervously as she once again took her seat at the table. "I don't have that suit Valerie gave me on me," she informed them. "If anything were to happen I wouldn't be able to help right now."

"So I guess it's safe to say that Danny and Danielle are the only ones I have to worry about?" a dark evil voice asked from behind them.

They all turned and gasped when they realized Dark Phantom stood behind them. Next to him was a newly opened ghost portal that he had created. He was currently leaning against a tree; he stepped away from it and the portal closed. He raised his hand and froze Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Kim in a green ghostly glow before tossing them aside and into another tree. Danny and Danielle jumped to their feet and turned into their ghostly alter egos as they prepared themselves for battle.

"I told you two I'd be back," he reminded them as he grinned evilly.

"Don't tell me you're here to free these two?" Danny asked his older self as he pointed at the two thermoses that sat on the picnic table.

"Not a chance," he answered. "I'm here to eliminate her and turn you into me." He then sent an energy blast in their direction.

They both jumped aside and dodged the attack all too easily. "Common…you can do better than that," Danny mocked him. He ducked as Dark Phantom shot a blast over his head. "You're losing your touch old man."

Then he got blasted in the stomach and crashed into the ground. He looked up at his future self as he floated over to him, reached down and picked him up by his phantom suit. "Don't test me Danny. My grudge against your sister still holds. I will take care of you just as soon as I eliminate her from the face of this planet. Now where is she?" he asked as he looked around for the little girl.

"For an evil ghost genius, you still haven't learned to watch your back," Dani said from behind him.

He grinned evilly when he heard her behind him. He blasted Danny into a tree and turned to face the little girl. "Let this fight be between just you and me," he suggested to her. "Why don't I give you the first move. Go ahead and use your ghostly screech…take me out as fast as you can," he challenged her.

"I would," she considered. Then she grinned and pulled a third thermos out from behind her back. "But if I was going to end this as fast as possible…I'm afraid to say I'm going to have to take the faster way out and take you out of the fight now." She then took off the top and activated the ghost catching device. She aimed it at Dark Phantom and sent out the blue light and hit him in the stomach before he could react.

"YAAAAAH!" he screamed as he was pulled towards the device in the girls hands. He spun around and grabbed the ground, digging his hands into the dirt. He managed to keep a firm grip on the ground, preventing himself from being pulled into the trap. "HA! With my full power, I am the most powerful ghost. I can hold on for as long is needed to not be trapped in that thing."

"That is until someone forces you to let go of the ground," Danny said from above him. Dark Phantom looked up and saw Danny FENTON standing over him. He was in his human form so he couldn't get sucked into the containment device. He lifted his foot and placed it on Dark Phantom's face. "So long old man," he said before pushing his foot down harder onto his face, causing him to let go of the ground.

"NOOOO! I will be back again Danny," he warned him. "Just you wait and see, and when I do come back…you will both PAAAAAAAAAY!" he screamed as he was sucked into the containment device for the third time.

Dani put the top back on the thermos and screwed it down tightly so as to keep him from escaping once again. "Let's hope he doesn't get out of here again," she sighed with relief as she turned back into her human form.

"Hey you guys!" Jazz yelled out some distance away. Danny and Danielle looked up to see her and the others running towards them. They had been released from Dark Phantom's ghostly aurora when he was sucked into the thermos. "Good job capturing him again," she congratulated them.

"Think he'll ever get out of there?" Tucker asked as he took the thermos from Danielle and set it on the table next to the other two thermoses that contained the Fright Knight and Pariah Dark.

"Not unless someone lets them out," Danny answered her. "Now what we need to do is come up with a good place to hide them so that never happens."

Then the sound of a rocket is heard in the distance. The group of six looked in the direction of Axion Labs just as a large rocket appeared above the trees of the park. It broke through the atmosphere and was soon in outer space.

"I guess Mr. Gray's launching his new satellite," Jazz said as she covered her eyes to look up into the sky. The others were doing the same as well. Then Danny had an idea in his head.

"Hey! I know where we can send these guys," he said as he picked up one of the thermoses and pointed at it with his other hand.

"Where?" all five of them asked in unison as they looked from the sky to him instead.

He simply grinned and pointed at the sky. They looked up towards the sky again. "Where? I don't see it," Danielle said as she covered her eyes and searched the sky. Then the light bulbs in their heads went off. They all looked back at Danny and formed their own grins when they realized what he was pointing at.

* * *

Later that night; the six of them included Valerie, Nicole and Becky in on their little scheme; all stood in the middle of Amity Park, the park. They all stood off to the side of a rocket that had the three thermoses strapped onto its sides in a triangular formation.

Tucker stood closest to the rocket and held a remote control in his hands. "Three…two…one…lift off!" he yelled. He pressed a button on the remote control that activated the rocket.

Flames shot out of the bottom of it as it took off towards the sky. It passed through the clouds and passed by a satellite with the Axion symbol on the side of it. It continued out further into space as it disappeared into the darkness.

Back on Earth, they all watched as the rocket disappeared into the deep vacuum of space. "Where did you set the coordinates for?" Sam asked Tucker as they all looked up towards the night sky.

"Center of the galaxy," Tucker responded happily.

"Think it'll ever get there?" Nicole asked.

"Not likely," Valerie answered her.

"Yeah there are too many objects in space for it to come into contact with," Becky finished.

"Are you absolutely sure they can't get back here?" Danielle asked nervously as she clung to Danny's side.

"Not a chance," Danny said confidently as he ruffled her hair.

* * *

Twenty-nine years in the future, the rocket has crashed onto the dark planet of Yugopatamia, inhabited by the squid aliens from 'The Fairly Odd Parents'.

Alien prince Mark and his two squid friends walked up to the crash site. The three thermoses lay on the ground and were in pretty bad shape. They had been in space for a very long time and had been damaged badly when they crashed to the planet, but they were still intact and still held those they contained.

"Dudes…what do you think is in these things?" one of the squid aliens asked the others as he picked up one of the thermoses and examined it. "Soup or something?"

"Beats me," the other squid said as he too examined another thermos. "Only one way to find out. Should we open them?"

"Shaa," Prince Mark answered. "We just have to remove the tops off of them."

All three of them untwisted the tops and took them off at the same time. Beams of bright light and waves of energy emerged from the three thermoses. Three shadows formed over the three aliens as they watched in awe as the three figures took shape.

"RADICAL!" Prince Mark yelled ecstatically after all three of them were bound by green ghostly energy. Then their mouths were bound so they couldn't speak. They looked at each other nervously as the three forms in front of them, appearing as silhouettes, grinned evilly.

* * *

Back on Earth in the present time, the nine teens prepared to head home for the night. Valerie, Nicole and Becky left early leaving the other six behind. As they left the park, Danny struggled to carry a wooden crate with model rocket fuel.

"I've got to use more of this stuff more often," he huffed as he set the box down. "Why is this thing so heavy? I could have sworn Tucker used up most of it on that rocket."

"I used like thirty pounds of the stuff," Tucker complained as Danny opened the top of the box only to have the box ghost come out and confront him.

"Fear me…for I am the all powerful box ghost," he said as soon as he emerged from the box. "Beware!" Danny slapped his forehead and walked around him as the six of them headed back for Fenton Works. The box ghost followed them. He flew in front of them and cut them off. "FEAR ME!" he screamed in their faces.

"Will you leave us alone!" Jazz scolded him. "Starting tomorrow we're going to start rounding up all the ghosts that escaped into this world when Pariah took over. We'll get you then." They all walked around him and started for home again.

"…That's right…flee from me! For I am the box ghost…BEWARE!" He then flew off to torment the rest of the town.

"Man…that guy is a pain in my…" Sam started to say before the view of the six of them changed to that of what appeared to be a computer monitor with no sound.

Vlad is seen standing in his lab in his human form. He stroked his cat, Maddie, as he watched the six teens walk up the steps of Fenton Works. As soon as they disappeared inside, Vlad pressed a button on the monitor, rewinding what he was just watching. He pressed another button and zoomed in on the six teens.

"Well Daniel…it would seem that you have a new friend," he said as he zoomed in on Kim. "My very own niece, Kim Master's, well this is very shocking. Why in the world would she be friends with them? And how did they become friends? Must have been her parents…that blasted sister of mine! Oh well, no matter…how long before my project is ready?" he asked angrily to a Maddie hologram behind him.

She used a lever that controlled two robotic arms that held two syringes each, two each had a green liquid and the other two had a red liquid. One of each color was injected into the tops of two large, purple, cylindrical chambers with green windows that appeared to have green smoke behind them. The green smoke quickly turned red then back to green before a pair of glowing, blood thirsty, red eyes appeared through the green smoke of both chambers.

"About a month and a half until final completion dear," she answered him happily.

"This pleases me greatly," Vlad said with joy in his voice. He turned into his ghostly alter ego and tossed his cat, Maddie, to the floor. He laughed evilly as the computer monitor he stood in front of showed a view of the six teens throwing popcorn at each other in the Fenton's living room as a scary movie played on TV. "Soon Daniel…I will put forth my greatest evil plan to date, and this time…I will not lose!" He then started laughing evilly once again as the view turned black and the words, "TO BE CONTINUED", appeared in big, bold, white letters.


End file.
